


La pequeña estrella

by BrujiPuh



Series: La pequeña estrella [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heimdall es el padre de Loki, Heimdall is the father the Loki, Los Vengadores son los tios, Odin & Frigga grandparents, Odín y Frigga abuelos, The Avenguers are the uncles de Loki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujiPuh/pseuds/BrujiPuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heimdall se convierte en padre y guardián de la reencarnación de Loki, abandonando por él sus deberes con Asgard. Los Vengadores se convierten en sus aliados en el cuidado del pequeño para evitar que termine en el mal camino, pero para ello todos guardaran el secreto de Thor, pues el pequeño con sólo oír los truenos a lo lejos siente temor y aunque no lo conoce tiene pesadillas con un hombre de grandes espaldas, cabellos rubios y ojos cerúleos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La pequeña estrella

**Author's Note:**

> He marcado la casilla de violencia porque el pequeño Loki la ha sufrido y se hablara de las cicatrices que estas le han dejado, tanto las que se ven para desaparecer como las que están ahí y no se pueden ver. Pero no describiré la tortura.

## La suplicante

– Érase una vez un dios con algo de demonio, en un paseo por la tierra de los hombres encontró el corazón de una mujer en los restos de una hoguera y era tan goloso que no pudo resistirse y se lo comió de un bocado. Y como los dioses siempre hacen cosas inexplicables para el hombre, se quedó embarazado trayendo al mundo la primera hechicera.

– Conozco la historia hechicera, eso no explican tus motivos para aparecerte ante mí. – Habla Heimdall al espíritu de una mujer ante él.

– Ten paciencia guardián del Bitfröst.  – Él observa al espíritu, la ha visto alguna vez con su cuerpo mortal en Midgard, jamás pensó que hablarían así. – Vengo despojada de todo cuanto fui, soy y seré. Vengo sin nada que poder ofrecerte, ruego a ti en suplica con sólo la esperanza en mi ser, para que protejas al hijo que he de tener. – El espíritu termina sus palabras esperando la respuesta del dios, rogando con todo lo que era por su aceptación.

Heimdall escucha aquella suplica sorprendido, él no era un dios al que los mortales rezaran y sin embargo ahí estaba el ánima de aquella hechicera vestida sólo con la esperanza totalmente a sus pies.

– Acaso no deberías rogar entonces a la diosa del hogar y la familia.

– No, te ruego a ti, aquel que puede ver los Nueve mundos, te ruego a ti que viste la estrella que se consumió en la oscuridad de las sombras, te ruego a ti que llenaste su soledad. Sólo a ti puedo implorar por su protección. Y a ti te doy la posibilidad de pagar tu traición.

El guardián escucha atentamente las palabras, les busca el sentido observando más allá de lo evidente.

– Dime hechicera, ¿quién es tu hijo? – Y aunque hace la pregunta, no necesita escuchar la respuesta para conocerla, el nombre flota sobre ellos esperando a ser pronunciado.

– Mi hijo es aquel que trajo al mundo a la primera hechicera, aquel que encanta con sus palabras, él que fue consumido por la luz del sol de Asgard y eternamente regresa a ese ciclo de sufrimiento y dolor que trae el triste final.

– Mientes, hechicera o no, sigues siendo una midgardiana, de tu vientre no puede nacer ningún dios.

– He dado todo cuanto fui, soy y seré para romper el ciclo del destino, pagare mi osadía de alterar el libro que ni dioses ni hombres han de cambiar. Sois libre de creerme o negarme, sólo puedo quedarme con la esperanza de que lo busques y protejas, en tus manos queda. – Terminó sus palabras mientras su espíritu desaparecía lentamente, dejando a Heimdall con la duda de si las palabras eran ciertas.

## El recuerdo en las estrellas

No hace mucho tiempo Heimdall tuvo una suplicante a la que nunca contestó, pero cada vez que ve una pequeña estrella consumiéndose en el firmamento él la recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer, y la pequeña semilla plantada por las palabras de la súplica crecen en su interior.

No sabe porque lo hace, o más bien no quiere aceptar que una parte de él teme que no hacer nada ante la petición haya sido peor que comprobar si las palabras dichas eran ciertas, así que él que todo lo ve pregunta a las estrellas para que le muestren la verdad.

Las imágenes se muestran ante él tan claramente como si estuviesen ocurriendo ahora mismo, él ve al espíritu de la mujer encarnado despertando como la reencarnación de la primera hechicera, ve el lamentó de esta por el destino del dios del engaño y la ve hacer lo que toda buena hija del embaucador puede hacer, pactar con unos y otros para conseguir sus fines.

El libro del destino es alterado con sangre, el dios de las travesuras resurgirá en una nueva encarnación que no estaba escrita y la hechicera paga su osadía al traerlo al mundo, y aún con todo su interior destruido por el nacimiento del niño y su cuerpo desangrándose ella ora al guardián del Bitfröst para que proteja al pequeño.

La verdad resulta pesada al descubrirla, siente el peso sobre sus hombros como si fuera el árbol del universo con todos sus mundos, y una vez más el guardián mira hacía Midgard buscando la esencia del mentiroso, y cuando sus ojos lo encuentran no le gusta lo que ve.

Un niño solitario, un bebé pequeño y escuálido encerrado en la parte trasera de un coche un día demasiado caluroso, el pequeño sufre por el calor, la piel le arde y su magia latente está demasiado débil para sanarle. Y Heimdall piensa en la estrella que hace milenios cayó y se perdió en la tierra de los hombres, piensa en ojos verdes llenos de dolor, en sonrisas sinceras de un niño que se perdió, y abandona su deber en el puente del Bitfröst para romper los cristales del coche y dejar que el aire toque la blanca piel herida, sus dedos acarician la cabeza del infante con la promesa de regresar a por él y sostenerlo en sus brazos.

## Ante El Padre de Todo

El guardián regresa a Asgard, no se detiene en el observatorio, sus pasos decididos lo llevan al palacio, miradas sorprendidas le observan avanzar mientras le abren paso con cierto recelo, el cuerno no ha sonado, pero temen que una nueva batalla se aproxime, los enemigos siempre acechan desde las sombras.

El Padre de Todo lo está esperando, él sabe que abandono su lugar sin aviso alguno, ahora espera para conocer el motivo.

– ¿Qué noticias traéis? – Pregunta el gran Odín observándole con su único ojo.

– Nada que Mugin y Hugin no os hallan mostrado. – Contesta seguro de que él lo sabía. – Vengo a pediros una audiencia en privado.

A una señal del Padre de Todo desaparecen todos los presentes, Frigga a su lado a punto de retirarse también, cuando Heimdall la detiene.

– Le ruego que se quede mi reina.

El silencio llena la sala de audiencias por unos instantes, las palabras no salían de boca del guardián, no sabía cómo empezar su petición.

– Merezco un castigo por abandonar mi deber y lealtad a Asgard, pero vengo a pediros el consentimiento para abandonar una vez más mi obligación con Asgard y cumplir mi obligación con un suplicante. – Atina a decir.

– Háblame como los amigos que somos en lugar de como al rey de Asgard. – Le pide Odín al ver el dilema de todo.

Y Heimdall así lo hace explicando todo sin dejarse ningún detalle, y antes de poder recibir respuesta alguna, siente al viento susurrándole en el oído el peligro que corre su protegido.

– Ve amigo mío que yo vigilare el puente por ti, ve y pon en lugar seguro a tu protegido y regresa a mí para poder encontrar solución a tu dilema.

## Vengadores

El guardián va agradecido, en apenas un parpadeo el portal que abre le deja en Nueva York y espada en mano se propone terminar con lo que sea que este hiriendo a su protegido, el dios ve edificios siendo destruidos, a los compañeros del príncipe luchando contra un gigante de metal, pero nada de eso importa.

Su mirada busca a la pequeña estrella que ha jurado proteger y aunque no la encuentra, puede sentir su esencia cerca, es entonces cuando reconoce el coche al que rompió los cristales volcado y bajo uno de los pies metálicos del gigante. Sus dedos se crispan en la empuñadura de la espada, decide sacarlo de su camino, y sin duda en sus ojos blande el arma con destreza cortando las extremidades de la bestia metálica para lanzarlas lejos, mientras lo hace no grita por Asgard, no, él grita por dentro que es por su pequeña estrella, por su príncipe.

Coloca el coche en la posición correcta, arranca sus puertas como si fueran de papel, los Vengadores le rodean pidiendo explicaciones de sus actos, pero él no se detiene, el bebé no está, no lo entiende, puede sentirlo ahí, tan cerca que podría acariciar su cabecita otra vez y entonces nota la puerta oculta en la parte trasera, la arranca de cuajo con tal brusquedad que nadie diría que alguna vez fue la puerta del maletero, y entonces todos lo ven.

Pequeño, escuálido, desnudo, cabellos negros como el ébano adornado su cabeza, delicada piel blanca que parece haber sido mancillada, sucia y golpeada, todo él rodeado por una luz verde que desaparece cuando el dios lo coge. Abre los ojos en sus brazos, son grandes y del color de las esmeraldas. Los Vengadores presentes lo rodean sin saber que decir.

– Capitán América, Hombre de Hierro. – Los llama por el nombre que les da el Dios del Trueno. – Conozco vuestra nobleza, ruego protejáis mi estrella, volveré a buscarle. – Les dice pasando al infante a los brazos del Capitán, deposita un suave beso sobre la coronilla del pequeño y desaparece en el portal que él mismo abre.

– Llega sin invitación, destruye como Hulk, nos toma por niñeras y ni se molesta en presentarse. ¿Dónde quedo la educación?

El capitán no le hace caso, sus ojos se fijan en la pequeña criatura en sus brazos, se siente como si tuviese una mariposa entre sus manos, tan frágil que si apretase se convertiría en polvo.

_Continuara…_


	2. Las estrellas también lloran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aparecen personajes de Los vengadores como de Thor, pero siendo Thor un vengador no creo que sea un crossover, si estoy equivocada sois libres de decírmelo para que lo mueva de sitio.
> 
> Agradecimientos: A todos las que habéis comentado, puesto en favoritos, o seguido, porque no me lo esperaba y me hizo feliz. Y también a los que leen y no dicen nada, porque también me hace feliz.

## Tres hombres y un bebe

Los regresos tras atrapar al chico malo y dejárselo a SHIELD envuelto para que se lo llevara solían ser fáciles, pero siempre hay una vez que incumple las demás. El capitán se niega a ir volando con el niño, tampoco quiere saber nada de helicópteros y miradas atentas por parte de SHIELD al pequeño en sus brazos.

– Por todos los vikingos desconsiderados Cap, ¿cómo se supone vamos a ir a casa?, ¿en metro? – Pregunta Iron–Man cansado de esa situación.

– El metro es perfecto. – Contesta el otro acunando al bebé en sus brazos.

– Claro, el increíble Iron–Man y el culito respingón del Capitán América en un tren a la hora punta no llamaran la atención. – Su voz es todo cinismo.

– No hables así delante del bebé. – Le dice Steve fulminándolo con la mirada.

Habría contestado algo sobre que los bebés no se enteran de nada y sólo hacen caso de las muecas absurdas, pero el dichoso niño lo mira fijamente con esos ojos tan brillantes que le hace sentir que puede leer en él.

Al final regresan volando como siempre, salvo por la mochila  cuidadosamente atada contra el pecho del capitán en la que va el pequeño, tan tranquilo y silencioso que Tony siente un nudo en el estómago al notarlo.

– Voy a bañarlo, tu busca a Bruce para que le haga una revisión médica. – Y por extraño que sea Tony obedece en silencio, podía habérselo ordenado a Jarvis, pero prefiere ir él, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que un médico dijese que todo estaba bien, aunque podía ver que nada estaba bien.

– ¡TONY! – El gritó de Steve mientras se acercaba con Bruce le sobrecoge.

Ambos hombres corren al cuarto de baño como si fuesen a una batalla por salvar el mundo, pero sólo ven a Steve con el pequeño en sus brazos y notan que el baño está inusualmente frio.

– He ido a meterlo en el agua, se ha retorcido como si le fuese a hacer daño y luego ya no había agua.  – Explicaba torpemente el rubio.

Tony se acerca a la bañera y comprueba que las palabras son ciertas, en lugar de agua lo que hay es un enorme bloque de hielo.

Los tres hombres miran al bebe y tras llenar el lavamanos de agua intentan meterlo dentro, el pequeño se retuerce en las manos de Steve que siente como los trozos de piel quemada por el sol se levantan dejando heridas en carne viva en la criatura aterrada. Ellos ven el brillo verde salir de las pequeñas manitas y el agua se congela ante sus ojos, el niño deja de retorcerse.

– Quizás deberíamos hablar con el Dr. Extraño. – Comenta Bruce.

– No, esto se queda entre nosotros. – La voz de Steve no admite replica y mucho menos la forma en la que aleja al bebé de ellos como si fuesen a intentar llevárselo sin su permiso. – ¿Puedes comprobar si está bien?

– Sí. – Asegura ofreciendo los brazos para que le pasara al pequeño.

Steve deja a Bruce cogerlo, pero le cuesta mucho soltarlo, sentía que debía protegerlo, si no hubiese sido por aquel asgardiano, seguramente ellos lo habrían pasado de largo, ¿qué habría sido de él en ese estado?

– Sera mejor que nos cambiemos mientras él lo revisa. – Dice Tony notando que seguían con sus uniformes.

Bruce limpia cuidadosamente al bebé usando un trapo húmedo mientras examina el estado de su piel; sorprendido por los pocos ruidos que hace, cualquier otro niño debería estar llorando en ese estado. Tenía prácticamente toda la piel quemada; podía ver que esta iba curando a un ritmo más rápido del común de los mortales, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso por la forma en que se apartaba cuando no había más remedio que frotar la mugre incrustada en la piel, solía terminar con la piel cayendo de su lugar y dejando carne roja a la vista. También tenía claros síntomas de desnutrición, podía notar cada uno de los huesos bajo la piel herida, pero lo peor aún estaba por verse. Al principio cree que son marcas de nacimiento, en realidad es lo que quiere creer, pero al verlas de cerca y tocarlas, sabe que son quemaduras, como si hubiesen apagado cigarrillos en él, encuentra marcas en la planta de los pies y algunas en el interior de los muslos, lugares que no se verían a la primera, no sólo eso, también reconoció una marca en la espalda, de esta apenas quedaba rastro pero supo lo que era, la hebilla de un cinturón. Pensó en la magia curando las heridas y cubriendo así el delito, no podía imaginarse cuanto daño le habrían hecho en tan corto periodo de vida y sentía la rabia hervir en él.

Hulk quería salir, quería destruir todo desde Nueva York a dónde fuese que estaba el culpable de aquello, pero debía mantener la calma, no podía cambiar con el pequeño ahí, eso no le haría mucho mejor que el culpable del estado en que estaba, siente su corazón calmarse cuando el pequeño lo mira con sus enormes ojos verdes y atrapa uno de sus dedos entre su pequeña mano.

– ¿Cuál es el veredicto? – Pregunta Tony nada más entrar seguido por Steve.

– Que hay gente que no debería tener hijos. – Su voz era casi como un gruñido, tiene que respirar y espirar varias veces antes de seguir. – Tiene una desnutrición severa, tanto que me es difícil saber su edad, dudo que llegue al año, debe tener unos siete meses. – Siete meses piensan los tres, eso es tan poco tiempo y la vida ya le ha tratado a golpes. – La mayoría de su piel esta quemada por la exposición al sol, sobre todo por el frente y el lado derecho, debía tener algo que diese sombra por la izquierda. – Señala un pequeño trozo de piel, no más grande que una moneda. – Esa es su piel sin ninguna herida. – Blanca como un copo de nieve piensa el doctor, antes de tragar saliva para continuar. – Tiene marcas de maltrato por casi todo el cuerpo, seguramente sean recientes porque su magia trabaja curando sus heridas y protegiéndolo, creo que es lo que le mantiene con vida dado su estado. – No señala las marcas, podía ver que sus compañeros estaban teniendo los mismos problemas que él para sobrellevar la información, podía leer en sus rostros que no se jugaban la vida para eso.

– ¿Por qué no llora? – Inquiere Steve acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del pequeño que lo mira todo en silencio.

– Los bebés lloran para expresar sus necesidades y entonces los padres irán a ver que necesitan, pero creo que él entendió que nadie iría si lloraba. – Aquellas palabras dolía decirlas, dolía escucharlas porque lo miraban y sabían que era cierto.

– Tony necesito que reúnas toda la información que puedas de él y te reúnas con sus padres. – Las palabras sonaron casi estranguladas, no con el tono firme que caracterizaba al capitán del equipo.

– No puedo, si me encuentro con sus padres terminare en el lado oscuro, dejándolos cocerse bajo el sol de Arizona para después meterlos en el maletero de algún coche y tirar la llave dónde nadie pueda encontrarla jamás. – Tras su respuesta ambos miraron a Bruce.

– Yo tampoco puedo, lo único que hace que Hulk no salga a destruirlo todo, es que me ha atrapado en sus manos. – Les dice señalando la mano que sostenía su dedo y los tres sonrieron al niño con cara de bobos.

– ¿Chicos, qué estáis haciendo? – Pregunta Natasha desde la puerta.

Steve y Tony se colocaron de tal forma que ella no podía ver al bebé.

– Justo a tiempo, tenemos una misión esperando por ti. – Anuncia Tony mirando de reojo a Steve.

– Sí, necesitamos que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre el dueño de un automóvil.

– ¿Por qué no lo buscáis en el ordenador? – Pregunta con suspicacia la pelirroja intentando ver lo que había detrás de ellos.

– Tasha, esto es alto secreto, no puede quedar constancia en ningún lado. – Se apresura a decir Tony. – Es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. – Estaba seguro que sería así mientras no conociera a Ojos verdes.

## La decisión irrevocable

Los cuervos de Odín graznan a su llegada, el rey le espera en pose regia mirando al puente de Bitfröst pero viendo más allá de todo.

– Puedo ver en tu mirada que has tomado una decisión. – Dice al tenerlo ante él. – ¿Lo traerás a Asgard?

– Si lo trajese estaría deshonrado la petición de la suplicante, mas sobre todo lo dañaría a él.

– ¿Cuántas veces he repetido la misma injusticia? – Heimdall lo mira sin darle una respuesta. – Alimentando la luz de mi hijo y condenando a la oscuridad al otro. – No son las palabras del rey, son las palabras de un padre que se da cuenta de sus errores demasiado tarde. – Tienes razón viejo amigo, él no puede volver, el odio es grande y terminaría consumiendo su luz una vez más. No importara que él sea otro, el reino no será capaz de ver más allá de lo que fue.

– Protege a mi bebé. – Dice Frigga apoyando una mano en el brazo de su esposo. Una lágrima cae por el rostro de la reina, brillante, frágil y hermosa, como la pequeña estrella que es a sus ojos el pequeño príncipe.

– Lo protegeré como si fuese Asgard, como si mi sangre corriese por sus venas y su carne fuese la mía, por él daré la vida. – Su voz es clara, sincera y solemne, él una vez le dio la espalda y lo dejo en la oscuridad, pero no permitirá que vuelva a pasar aunque eso lo convierta en enemigo de Asgard.

– ¿Cómo lo criaras? – Pregunta Odín.

– Con la verdad. – Y no hacen falta más palabras porque todos saben que fue la falta de verdad lo que le rompió el corazón lenta y dolorosamente al segundo príncipe.

– Heimdall el ojo que todo lo ve de Asgard yo te libero de tu juramento como guardián del Bitfröst y de tus deberes con Asgard durante el tiempo que consideres oportuno. – Las palabras del Padre de Todo resuenan en el observatorio con fuerza.

– ¿Quién vigilara entonces? – Pregunta sintiendo aún el peso del deber con el reino y el rey sobre sus hombros.

– Los Tres guerreros tomaran tu lugar, lo que antes aguantaron tus hombros se repartirá en los suyos, te pido que esperes a la sucesión del puesto antes de que vayas en paz con mis mejores deseos. Te pido también que nos dejes dar una fiesta en tu honor para honrarte como es debido.

Heimdall acepta las peticiones, porque es lo mínimo que puede hacer y porque sabe que su pequeña estrella está segura, si por algún casual estuviese en peligro volvería a dejarlo todo una vez más por él. Y mientras todo es preparado para el cambio él se sienta sobre el puente del Bitfröst viendo el viejo puente que se rompió y resurgió nuevamente, se pierde en los dulces recuerdos.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Interrumpe una voz de mujer sus memorias pasadas.

– Por supuesto.

– Se escuchan rumores sobre ti.

– No te he dicho siempre que no escuches ni hagas casos de las palabras infundadas. – Responde el hombre en un tono casi paternal.

– Necesito saber si es cierto que dejaras de ser el guardián del Bitfröst porque estás cansado.

– No es cansancio lo que me hace dejarlo, es el deber.

– ¡Tu deber esta con Asgard! – Brama la joven indignada por sus palabras.

– Mi deber esta donde dicta mi corazón.

– Esas son necedades de joven. ¿Cómo puedes dejar tu lugar para ser un simple guerrero?

– Sólo a Odín le debo explicación alguna, no perderé mi tiempo explicándome a quien no quiere entender.

La mujer se marcha indignada, realmente no logra comprender, no puede entender que él de todos los guerreros de Asgard, él quien siempre fue leal al reino sea capaz de darle la espalda por algo más, no hay nada más importante que Asgard, si acaso Thor, pero Thor no está ahí, seguramente este perdido en los brazos de esa simple mortal.

Heimdall observa a los Vengadores en Midgard y sonríe satisfecho al ver que no se ha equivocado de manos, pronto, muy pronto serán sus manos las que cuiden y protejan.

## Azules y rojos

Tan fácil que era aburrido, la dueña del coche no se ocultaba, es más parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos su ubicación, no era nadie que pudiese marcar como peligrosa o importante, era la típica chica que fue reina del baile y luego no fue nada más.

La localizó en un bar de lujo en el centro bebiendo sin ninguna preocupación. No tuvo que mentir para averiguar información de ella, sólo tuvo que sentarse a su lado en la barra del bar y la información fue fluyendo.

– Maldito demonio, mi hermana nunca debió haberlo tenido. – Decía mientras indicaba al camarero que la sirviese otra copa.

– ¿Un sobrino revoltoso? – Pregunta Natasha sin mostrar ninguna emoción, por lo que había averiguado aquella mujer vivía de alquiler en un ático para una sola persona, no sé le conocía trabajo alguno, más que el comprar ropa cara e ir de bar en bar.

– Ese demonio, tuve que mudarme de un piso con unas vistas estupendas a ese maldito ático sólo porque una vecina llamó a los servicios sociales después de que se rompiesen todos los cristales cuando lloró, pero aprendió la lección. – La mujer sonríe, era una sonrisa torcida, fea.

Tras escuchar cada queja de aquella mujer por un bebé que no recordaba donde había dejado, Natasha estaba segura de que prefería las misiones de rastreo y asesinato, prefería a los locos homicidas con ansias de grandeza, prefería estar siendo torturada por el enemigo, antes que escuchar  a esa mujer quejumbrosa hablar de la carga que era el hijo de su hermana para ella.

Steve y Anthony fueron los responsables de comprar las cosas para el bebé, el primero habría preferido quedarse en casa cuidándolo, pero Bruce le recomendó salir para evitar que se encariñase demasiado, él se ocuparía mientras del pequeño.

La tienda elegida por Jarvis era una nave enorme dedicada por completo a niños, en ella podrían encontrar cuanto necesitaban para las necesidades del bebé.

– Pañales. – Dice Tony leyendo la lista de su starkblet, el problema fue encontrarse en un pasillo enorme con ese producto, mira a Steve buscando ayuda.

– Mi madre los usaba de tela. – Explica el rubio tan perdido como él.

– ¿Hipopótamo o niño gateando? – El moreno toma dos paquetes distintos para escoger.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo caballeros? – Se ofrece una dependienta de sonrisa amable.

– Eres un ángel, – Dice Tony mirando los distintos tipos de pañales. – ¿cuál de estos es mejor?

– Eso depende del tiempo del bebé y también si su piel es muy delicada, los bebés son muy delicados de por sí. – Decía la mujer sin perder la sonrisa. – ¿Qué tiempo tiene?

– Unos siete meses. – Contesta Steve usando los datos dados por Bruce. – Pero es muy pequeño. – Añade preocupado por ello.

La dependienta solía tratar con padres primerizos que hablaban de lo pequeños que eran sus hijos al nacer, pero nunca había visto a un padre con una expresión tan desolada por ello.

– Podría decirme el peso y el tamaño. – Pide para poder decirle que era algo normal.

Steve empieza a marcar medidas con las manos y a calcular mentalmente, en su cabeza sólo pensaba en que era pequeño, liviano, frágil y estaba herido.

– Entre los tres y los cuatro kilos, unos cincuenta centímetros. – Contesta Steve algo apurado, estaba seguro de que eso era demasiado poco y la expresión que fue tomando la dependienta lo confirma, les miraba realmente mal.

– Oh… – Fue lo que logra articular antes de guardar silencio y lanzarles una mirada furibunda, estaba realmente por llamar a seguridad y servicios sociales, esa respuesta no era la adecuada para un bebé de siete meses.

Steve no sabe a dónde mirar, se siente culpable como si él fuese el responsable de cada daño sufrido, por suerte Anthony es de mente rápida y está decidido a salir de ahí con todo lo de la lista aunque tenga que comprar la empresa entera. En lugar de ponerse engreído, abraza la cintura del rubio y le guiña un ojo antes de hablar.

– Por favor ángel no pienses mal, somos primerizos a penas lo hemos visto en foto y hoy lo hemos cogido por primera vez, es una belleza de ojos verdes. – Empieza a explicar sin alterar mucho la verdad. – Queremos tener todo para cuando venga a casa, que no le falte de nada. – Tony sonríe, siente a Steve más tieso que el palo de una escoba a su lado avergonzado hasta las orejas y el moreno reprime las carcajadas que quiere soltar al verlo así.

La dependienta sigue en silencio, mirándolos de arriba abajo, ella no los reconoce de verlos en periódicos o la televisión, sólo ve dos hombres aparentemente buenos con la sincera intención de cumplir debidamente con su hijo, así que les sonríe y les dice:

– Entiendo. – Y comienza sus explicaciones como una abuela atenta.

Empiezan por los pañales cogiendo unos de tela de algodón y otros que les falta hablar para avisarte del momento del cambio de pañal, también les recomienda una pomada por si se le irrita la piel. Tony va guardando la información grabándola desde el starkblet, han dejado atrás el mundo del pañal para conocer todo sobre la alimentación, Steve se sonroja al escuchar que pueden pedir a madres que les sobre leche que se la den para su hijo. También pasan por el mundo de las cremas protectoras; a su mente viene la piel en carne viva del pequeño, los champús y jabones adecuados; agua congelándose, y al llegar a los chupetes para combatir el llanto ya no pudieron seguir con caras sonrientes, cada cosa vista era un recuerdo de lo que seguramente el niño había sufrido.

– Ya estamos acabando. – Los anima. – ¿Qué tipo de ropa os gustaría? Tenemos de todo, últimamente lo más vendido son los monos de los Vengadores, tienen muy buen algodón.

Tony va directo al de Iron–Man y se lo enseña a Steve con una sonrisa triunfante.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos coger uno de cada? – Pregunta poniendo el mono en el carro que está a rebosar de cosas.

– No. – Sentencia el rubio devolviendo la prenda al sitio, mientras Tony finge un puchero, puede pedirle a Pepper que le mande unos cuantos después. – No quiero nada violento para él.

La ropa de los bebes es muy variada, hay clásica o miniaturas de las ropas de los adultos, algunos son de animales, Steve le enseña uno de estos últimos a Tony.

– Ojos verdes será el más tierno y adorable de todos los conejos. – Le contesta echando la prenda al carro, junto al surtido completo de la misma colección, puede ver una sonrisa de aprobación en la dependienta.

– ¿Ya tenéis el carrito para los paseos?

Tony examina los cochecitos de paseo con interés, comprueba todo varias veces.

– Mira este, en un descuido podría pillarse los dedos, – Dice a su compañero, – y este otro ni siquiera tiene freno podría salir rodando. – continua sin dejar hablar a la dependienta. – Este no es mucho mejor, parece que sea para el hijo de Hanibal Lecter con todos esos cierres… – Va enumerando cada fallo que ve sin importarle como su compañero y la dependienta ruedan los ojos por ello. – Mejor le construiré uno especialmente para él, será el rolls royce de los cochecitos de paseo. – Está tan metido en su idea que no se da cuenta de que Steve se ha movido.

El rubio está mirando las cunas, hay de distintas formas y variadas, pero él está delante de una de madera blanca con un adorno de estrellas giratorias sobre ella, las palabras de Heimdall resuenan en su cabeza _“…ruego protejáis mi estrella, volveré a buscarle.”_

– No dejare que se lo lleve. – Y el tono no es el del amable Steve, es el del Capitán dando órdenes en una batalla que no piensa perder. – No voy a permitir que le hagan daño.

Tony se sobresalta al escuchar al rubio, incluso la dependienta lo mira extrañada por el cambio, pero entiende que debe de ser algún proceso legal sobre su hijo, así que se retira discretamente para dejarles intimidad.

– Steve, – Tony le coge las manos. – cálmate, primero vamos a ocuparnos de que este bien. – Puede entender la reacción de su compañero, en realidad se da cuenta de que están jugando a las casitas, pero está con Steve, él tampoco va a dejar que se lleven al niño para herirlo o utilizarlo por sus poderes.

Nadie les dijo que se sentirían así con pocas horas a su lado.

Bruce usa una crema natural de aloe vera para embadurnar totalmente al pequeño mientras le habla explicándole todo.

– Esta crema tan pringosa la he hecho yo, es muy buena y ayudara a calmar tus heridas. Eres un niño muy especial. – Empieza a envolverlo en la más esponjosa y suave de las toallas,  – ¿no te araña? – El niño lo mira en silencio por toda respuesta. – Eres libre de decir lo que quieras, cualquier sonido.

Aunque no tenía dudas de que el pequeño entendía, la falta de sonidos por su parte le hizo plantearse comprobar si tenía algún problema de oído o lo mismo era mudo, podía ser eso y él estar totalmente equivocado sobre lo de la falta de lloros, es más prefería alguna de esas dos opciones a que fuera lo que había explicado a sus compañeros.

– ¡Hola! – Saluda Clint entrando por la puerta.

El doctor estaba caminando hacia su habitación mientras le tararea retazos de canciones, iba a dar la vuelta al oír a su compañero cuando el sonido inconfundible de los truenos que anunciaban a Thor se escucha y el pequeño en sus brazos comienza a revolverse como cuando intentaron sumergirlo en el agua, cuanto más cerca se escuchan los truenos más se retuerce el niño sacando los brazos de entre la toalla y moviéndolos para escapar.

– Tranquilo. – Le dice acunándolo, pero sólo consigue un arañazo en la cara.

– Hola Clint. – Se escucha la voz de Thor en toda la planta.

Alrededor de Bruce empieza a hacer frio, los ojos verdes muestran terror mientras pierden el color esmeralda para volverse como brillantes rubíes, no sólo eso cuanto más se escucha la voz de Thor más frio hace, la toalla parece estar congelándose. Ante los ojos del hombre el pequeño empieza a cambiar; de piel lechosa al azul más hermoso que Bruce ha visto jamás, nada de eso importa, sólo el miedo del niño y el sonido que sale de su garganta; un llanto tan triste que resulta contagioso. El doctor se encierra con él en su habitación perfectamente insonorizada y abraza al pequeño contra su pecho sintiendo el frio quemando su piel. Este deja de retorcerse, la cabeza pegada contra el pecho del hombre, escuchando el latido del corazón le relajan y su lloro se extingue con la voz de Thor lejos de su alcance, la piel vuelve a ser blanca como la nieve y cae ante el señor de los sueños con una de sus manitas sujetas a la camisa de Bruce como si fuese un ancla en la tormenta.

– Te protegeré siempre. – Le susurra Bruce antes de besar suavemente su cabeza.

_Continuara…_


	3. Proteger a una estrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me ha costado por el enfrentamiento entre los vengadores y Heimdall, pensé en una batalla, en secuestros y persecuciones, pero me di cuenta de que todos quieren lo mejor para Loki y lo mejor es simplemente comportarse civilizadamente.
> 
> Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, por los comentarios, los favoritos y esas cosas.
> 
> Os dejo leer, espero que este capítulo también os guste.

## Merece la pena

Gracias a Frigga los preparativos fueron rápidos, quizás porque la reina, tan sabía como era los había empezado desde el momento en que Heimdall bajo por segunda vez a Midgard. Su deber para con Asgard terminaría esa noche y después toda su lealtad sería para la reencarnación del Dios de las Travesuras.

Nunca había pasado que el guardián dejase el puesto, siempre había sido Heimdall el que todo lo ve y todo Asgard creyó que así sería hasta el Ragnarök, por eso estaban sorprendidos de ver que el Padre de Todo estaba realmente complacido por la decisión del futuro ex guardián. Nadie salvo la reina sabía la culpa que había sentido el gran Odín al darse cuenta de que él, que era llamado Padre de Todo había fallado a su hijo, siempre eligiendo algo por encima de él, por eso esta vez, le elegía a él, aunque para ello tendría que renunciar a ser su padre una vez más porque en su corazón sabía que si él volvía a criar a Loki el circulo se repetiría incansablemente.

El cambio de deberes fue una ceremonia simple. El guardián devolvió a Gjallarhorn; el cuerno que avisaría con su sonido atronador de la llegada del Ragnarök, y la espada con la que habría los portales al rey, este la aceptó para después ofrecérsela a los Tres guerreros, que avanzaron como un único ser hacia ella, sus pasos eran decididos pero sentían que aunque cumplirían debidamente su nueva tarea, sería en parte una tortura permanecer cada día ante el puente a la espera de que algo pasase o sus servicios fueran requeridos.

– No debéis preocuparos, no menosprecio vuestra valía, pero ningún asgardiano podría cumplir sólo el papel del leal Heimdall. – Dice el Padre de Todo adivinando sus pensamientos. – Por las mañanas Volstagg el poderoso vigilara el puente para en las tardes ser sustituido por Fandral el audaz, y las noches serán para Hogun el sombrío. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

– Sí. – Contestan al unísono poniendo sus manos sobre la espada que tanto tiempo acompaño a Heimdall.

La fiesta de despedida estaba en su apogeo, sin embargo el ex guardián permanece solitario en un balcón mirando las estrellas como si fuese el mismo cielo que vio el día en que perdió un amigo.

 _“Jamás te mentí, creía que podías ver más allá y escuchar la verdad en la mentira, pero si vas a poner en tela de juicio mis palabras por culpa de un rumor insidioso, entonces no necesito tu compañía ni tus cuentos. A partir de ahora sólo tengo mi magia, mi voz, mi piel y a mí mismo.”_ Había dicho con aquellos ojos brillantes tan dolidos que Heimdall sintió la culpa corriendo por su estómago, una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo _“Lo has perdido, lo has herido.”_

El tiempo demostró que Loki no le había mentido, pero no lo creyó de su boca, si no de la de Balder el valiente, y aunque quiso disculparse, Loki no volvió nunca a compartir con él y la vocecilla en su cabeza de vez en cuando le repetía esas palabras junto a las dichas por el pequeño príncipe que siempre le había mirado con admiración y le regalaba sonrisas sinceras hasta que lo hirió.

– ¿Merece la pena? – Interroga Sif interrumpiendo sus recuerdos por segunda vez.

– Es algo por lo que merece la pena vivir.

La guerrera lo mira sorprendida, lo normal era escuchar a guerreros decir que morirían por su reino, pero Heimdall había dicho que viviría por lo que fuera que le hacía dejar su deber, estaba a punto de preguntarle que era tan valioso cuando Frigga y el Padre de Todo entraron al balcón.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunta la reina.

Los ojos de Heimdall miran hacía Midgard, puede ver a Thor con la mortal, pero su vista va más allá a donde está su estrella y la ve durmiendo, una de sus manos sujeta a la camisa de un mortal, mientras este le tararea una vieja canción midgardiana.

– Sí.

## 3 + x = 4; 4–3=1; x=1; 1=Natasha

Decir que había sido un trabajo fácil no era del todo cierto. Toda la facilidad fue empañada cuando iba descubriendo la información de aquella mujer despreciable, sin embargo cuando se introdujo silenciosamente en el despacho de abogados y se adueñó de la última información que le faltaba para terminar con aquello sintió que aún tenía algo que hacer. Regresó al bar donde la había visto, aún estaba ahí celebrando porque gracias a uno de esos villanos que salían por Nueva York ella se había librado de una carga que nunca deseo y encima seria premiada con una herencia envidiable, nada que ver con el fondo fiduciario que recibía para cuidar al engendro de su sobrino.

Natasha la ve en cuanto entra al bar, pero no se acerca a ella si no que se desliza entre la gente esperando su momento, con paciencia, el momento no tardaría en llegar con todo lo que estaba bebiendo. En cuanto la ve entrar al aseo la sigue.

– Hola amiga. – Le dice la mujer con una sonrisa estúpida mientras comprobaba su maquillaje en el espejo.

Por respuesta fue atrapada por el cabello en un movimiento rápido antes de romperle la nariz contra el lavamanos, no hubo palabras, sólo un total desprecio hacia ella antes de que la atacante desapareciera como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Ese “pequeño” acto de violencia no la hizo sentir mejor, no cambiaba nada de lo que había descubierto y probablemente sólo le diera un motivo para operarse la nariz, realmente quería regresar, entregar los datos y olvidarlo todo, aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil, como lo era olvidar todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Se pregunta si esta misión sin importancia se mezclaría con sus pesadillas en las noches malas.

Thor y Clint estaban jugando videojuegos entre risas, era realmente curioso ver como el aesir había aprendido a usar la consola con facilidad mientras que había destrozado teléfonos móviles al intentar usarlos, Tony sufría por cada Starkphone que murió en manos de Thor como si fuesen sus hijos. Ambos hombres la saludaron con una sonrisa en los labios, era agradable ser recibida así, como regresar al hogar, debía ser eso lo que sentían las personas normales.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunta deseando terminar con su misión.

– En el cuarto de Bruce, deben estar trabajando en algo porque llevan encerrados ahí desde que han llegado.

– ¿Steve también? – Pregunta extrañada, pero cuando ve a Clint asentir recuerda como los había encontrado en el cuarto de Bruce.

Los tacones resuenan en el suelo por la fuerza con la que pisa de camino al cuarto y sin embargo sus pasos siguen pareciendo tan elegantes como los de una bailarina, cuando toca la puerta no lo hace con delicadeza, más bien parece un policía antes de empezar una redada, algo poco común en ella que sabía guardar muy bien sus emociones.

La puerta se abre dejando ver sólo la cabeza de Bruce.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Natasha? – La voz del hombre es amable.

– Lo tenéis vosotros. – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que desconcierta un momento al doctor y ella aprovecha para colarse en el cuarto.

Los dos vengadores que seguían ajenos a lo que pasaba se encogieron de hombros tras oírlos, si necesitaban de ellos se lo harían saber, mientras respetaban su intimidad.

Natasha ve al bebé en brazos de Steve, este le está dando el biberón mirándolo de una forma que nadie habría creído que no era su hijo, era como si estuviese dispuesto a bajar la luna y las estrellas para él, a luchar contra HYDRA y SHIELD juntas, pero cuando mira a los otros dos para pedirles una explicación de lo que estaba pasando lo vio en ellos también, esa misma mirada que parece estar llena de emociones que no pueden expresarse simplemente con palabras pero que deja claro que ha marcado un antes y un después. En ese momento ella sabe que le ha tocado ser la voz de la razón.

– ¿Tienes los datos? – Pregunta Tony rompiendo el silencio.

La mujer le pasa el USB con todos los datos obtenidos, esperando a reunir la información necesaria antes de hacerles ver, que un bebé no es igual que un gato.

Tony hace que Jarvis muestre los datos en la pantalla grande para que todos puedan verla.

Lo primero es la dueña del coche, Lou Ann Sangreal de 33 años, tía y tutora legal de Ojos verdes tras la muerte de su hermana Anrgboda. Sin trabajo conocido o desconocido, por los datos del abogado de la familia está claro que vive del fideicomiso para los cuidados de su sobrino. Hay varias propuestas de ella pidiendo más dinero, todas ellas denegadas.

Anrgboda Sangreal, muerta a los 29 años por complicaciones en el parto. Heredera universal de los Sangreal ha dejado todo a su único hijo, nacido fuera del matrimonio, toda la información del padre estaba clasificada, pero eso no había impedido a Natasha conseguirla, la gente no debería dejar un papel con las contraseñas debajo del teclado.

– Jarvis información sobre los Sangreal. – Pide Stark, le sonaba haber leído ese apellido antes en algún lugar.

La información no tarda en aparecer, la I.A sabía bien lo que buscaba su creador, así que no puso nada sobre personajes de libros ni canciones, fue directo a la familia desde que el primer hombre de esa familia llego como colono y fue en contra de las creencias de entonces desposando a una india americana. Juntos hicieron fortuna que aún se conserva; la familia Sangreal tenía en su haber un pueblo entero, un bosque, un rancho y entre otras cosas algunas acciones de empresas Stark.

– Resulta que Ojos verdes es un principito. – Comenta mirando a Steve sacándole los gases.

La espía sigue silenciosa, sopesándolo todo, de alguna forma siente que si se descuida puede caer como ellos ante el pequeño y está intentando por todos los medios no hacerlo, pero cada vez que se encuentra con los ojos del bebé no puede evitar preguntarse cómo algo tan pequeño puede tener una mirada tan profunda y melancólica.

Entre los datos también hay información de posibles malos tratos, el abogado busca la forma de confirmarlos para poder quitarle la custodia a Lou Ann a la espera de que aparezca el padre de la criatura al que Angrboda dejo como tutor legal, al parecer la tía ha sido el “Plan B” porque lo impuso ella misma, no porque su hermana la hubiese querido cerca de su hijo.

Jarvis por decisión propia muestra imágenes extraídas de las grabaciones del día, prueba irrefutable de los malos tratos sufridos.

– Estas fotos y el informe médico del doctor Banner probaran los malos tratos. – Asegura la I.A.

Y en ese momento Natasha confirma lo que sospechaba tras su investigación y al volver a mirar al bebé, este le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa, en ese momento sabe que ella también ha caído. Sin embargo debe pensar en lo mejor para el pequeño. Pide a los hombres una explicación y Steve se la da.

No elimina detalles ni intenta mejorarla, le habla de lo poco que saben, del asgardiano con su armadura de oro que en pocos segundos terminó con el enemigo para destrozar un coche con las manos desnudas y sacar al pequeño del maletero dejándolo a su cuidado a la espera de su regreso, del agua que se congelo, de las marcas en la piel que relatan lo que habrá vivido en su corto periodo de vida y que todos han podido ver en pantalla.

Bruce no dice nada, cada vez que recuerda las heridas del cuerpo siente a Hulk queriendo tomar el control, sin embargo de alguna forma cuando sostiene al pequeño en brazos logra mantenerlo bajo control, por suerte Steve se lo pasa sin problemas. También se pregunta si las cámaras habrán captado la breve transformación, no les ha contado a ninguno lo que ha ocurrido, sólo se ha aprovechado de su deseo de mantenerlo entre ellos para permanecer en el cuarto alejados de Thor, porque necesita estar seguro de que es Thor lo que aterra al pequeño y no lo truenos.

– Estamos hablando de un bebé, es una responsabilidad, no sabemos cuánto tardara el asgardiano en volver. Entiendo como os sentís respecto al pequeño pero hablar con Thor puede ayudar o con Furia, quizás el profesor Xavier, por lo que habéis dicho puede ser un mutante… – Natasha está intentando razonar, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando los hombres parecen cerrarse en banda y sobre todo cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los verdes.

Anthony ha continuado revisando la información, el abogado tenía datos de todo, abre los archivos referentes al padre de Ojos verdes, y se sorprende porque aunque hay información desde su nacimiento no hay ni una sola foto, no tiene dudas de que todos esos datos han sido creados para la ocasión.

– ¿Quién es Heimdall Bellman? – Pregunta Tony al leer el nombre del padre del niño en la pantalla.

## 4+H+1=6

La fiesta todavía continua, el agua miel  corre entre los invitados como si fuese agua, los Tres guerreros disfrutan su último momento sin estar atados al Bitfröst y Lady Sif celebra con ellos alejando con la bebida los pensamientos que le vienen a la mente; aunque a veces sus ojos miran al balcón donde los reyes hablan con Heimdall y siente que hay algo que une a esos tres de una manera distinta, más que como los reyes y un leal guerrero como la familia. Los vio desaparecer entre magia del balcón y quiso gritar que la llevaran con ellos, porque sentía que todos a quienes amaba estaban alejándose, primero Thor y ahora Heimdall al que siempre creyó que podría acudir por sabios consejos.

Los tres aparecen en el observatorio, Odín hace retirarse a los guardias a cargo dándoles permiso para celebrar si lo desean.

– Sé que no lo necesitas, pero deja que habrá el portal para ti. – Le dice el rey y él asiente honrado.

Frigga toma sus manos un momento antes de hacer aparecer una espada en ellas.

– Es un pequeño presente para quien siempre ha mirado por el bien del reino. – Le dice la mujer con una sonrisa. – Sabes que estaremos para lo que necesitéis.

– Tú y tu hijo estáis bajo mi protección. – Dice Odín, su voz suena como el juramento del rey que es, aún recuerda como recogió a Loki siendo un bebé y luego como lo perdió.

El portal es abierto, no es el portal del Bitfröst, es magia antigua e indetectable si no sabes lo que buscas, el hombre sonríe y se despide sin palabras una reverencia ante su rey y su reina a la que besa la mano agradecido. Lleva la mano a la empuñadura de la espada mientras cruza el portal y aparece en una habitación extraña donde se encuentra su pequeña estrella rodeada por parte de los Vengadores.

– Saludos. – Les dice acercándose sin vacilación al bebé.

Los Vengadores se sorprenden al verlo, aunque no lleva la armadura dorada sigue siendo imponente en sus ropas asgardianas, pero eso no les impide rodear a Bruce para proteger al niño, no saben que está pasando, pero no van a darle al pequeño sin más. Hay demasiadas preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

– No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa. Creía que los asgardianos teníais un mínimo de educación. – Le dice Tony.

– Así es, – Responde el hombre, y el pequeño lo mira en silencio. – pero a veces hay que olvidarla por lo que importa. Si me entregáis a mi hijo me iré sin más. 

Las palabras suenan como una puñalada para los tres hombres, y saben que es ridículo porque no llevan ni un día con el pequeño.

– ¿Heimdall Bellman? – Pregunta Natasha.

– Heimdall – Repite él sin entender el añadido. – Heimdall ex guardián del Bitfröst padre de…

Aunque la habitación esta insonorizada pueden sentirse los truenos de Thor y el miedo del pequeño se palpa en el ambiente como el frio que empieza a llenar la habitación, Bruce lo acuna una vez más, esta vez no ha cambiado de color.

Heimdall sigue con la mano en la empuñadura, por un momento piensa en liarse a espadazos y llevarse a su hijo, pero ve dos posibilidades a esa acción; una es que el hombre que sostiene a su hijo se transforme en un gigante verde y destruya todo a su paso sin soltar al pequeño, la otra es igual de destructiva y terminaría con muertos, sangre en el motivo de que este ahí y una pelea con el Dios del Trueno. Así que en lugar de desenvainar o golpear, se quita el cinto con la espada y la deja caer al suelo como prueba de que no quiere pelear, arreglara eso diplomáticamente.

– Os estoy agradecido por cuidarlo y protegerlo este tiempo, pero ha llegado el momento de que venga conmigo.

Steve avanza hacia él dejando claro que el pequeño no se va a ir de ahí sin más, ha peleado con asgardianos antes y si hace falta lo volverá a hacer. Natasha se hace cargo de la situación.

– Vamos al salón y hablemos civilizadamente si no queréis asustar al bebé ni despertar a la bestia. – Abre la puerta y hace salir a los hombres por delante o eso pretende porque tanto Steve como Heimdall insisten en que las mujeres van primero.

– Yo voy con la bella y la bestia. – Anuncia Stark empujando al doctor que no deja de mandar miradas asesinas refulgiendo en verde gamma hacía el ex guardián.

Al ver aparecer al grupo Clint ni pregunta de dónde había salido el hombre, pero por las ropas tenía claro a quien debía buscar así que le informa amablemente antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

– Amigo, Thor se ha marchado a casa de la doctora Foster hace poco. Si quieres te llamo a un taxi para que te lleve.

– No he venido por el príncipe, estoy aquí por mi hijo. – Contesta Heimdall algo cansado de la situación.

Es entonces cuando Clint ve a la pequeña figura en los brazos de Bruce, y siente que ha visto esos ojos verdes antes con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, pero no logra relacionar al bebé con ningún recuerdo, es más tampoco ve el parecido del niño con el enorme hombre que se está sentando en el sofá, pero le parece descortés decirlo por lo evidente que es.

La situación es tensa, aunque se han movido de sitio se miran como si estuviesen retándose, pero Heimdall sabe esperar, sabe de la importancia de la paciencia, así que eso hace, por lo menos hasta que escucha el sonido del vomito proviniendo de su hijo, entonces se movió más rápido que nadie para comprobar su estado, Bruce hace lo mismo. A parte de sucio y más pálido de lo normal no parece tener nada raro, sin embargo lo nota rápido recordando su corto encuentro y las veces que lo había observado.

– ¿Por qué no llora?

– Porque le dejaste durante siete meses con una desalmada. – Responde Steve.

Y tras escuchar esas palabras Heimdall entiende los comportamientos de los midgardiarnos y sus propios errores, si hubiese creído en las palabras al momento habría estado con él desde el principio para protegerlo siempre.

– Todos cometemos errores, pero ahora estoy aquí para protegerle. – Puede ver a Bruce marcharse con el pequeño al cuarto del que han salido, no le agrada que no esté en la misma habitación, cuando ve lo que hace el hombre entiende que es por el bien del niño.

– ¿Lo llevaras a Asgard? – Pregunta Tony que ya ha terminado con prácticamente toda la información, únicamente falta un archivo con la segunda opción para tutor del pequeño, al parecer también desaparecido hasta nuevo aviso.

– No, lo criare en Midgard, – Dice sin entrar en detalles – en honor a su madre.

– ¿Y cómo piensas criarlo? – Pregunta Steve como si fuese un interrogatorio.

– Con la verdad. – Le contesta igual que hizo Odín, pero ve en los ojos del hombre que no lo entiende, claro, ellos no lo saben.

– La verdad está bien, pero eso no lo protegerá, no lo alimentara, no lo vestirá… – Está diciéndole el rubio.

Heimdall saca una bolsa de cuero de entre sus ropas y la deja caer sobre la mesa, algunas monedas de oro se escapan de ella.

– Comprare un hogar y cuanto necesite, yo lo protegeré, le vestiré, le alimentare.

– Si eso está muy bien, pero tampoco todo lo arregla el oro. – Steve sigue en sus trece.

Bruce regresa de su cuarto con el pequeño en brazos, lo ha cambiado de ropa ya no es un dinosaurio si no un cervatillo, también él lleva otra camisa. El brillo de sus ojos sigue ahí dejando claro que si alguien intenta sacar de sus brazos al niño recibirá un puñetazo de Hulk.

Heimdall sabe que podría decirles que si por él fuese entregaría los Nueve reinos, viajaría en el tiempo para evitar su error y no sería suficiente, así que decide valerse de la verdad, la verdad que impide que el pequeño se crie en Asgard donde le perseguirán los errores de una vida pasada, pero antes de que empiece a explicarse llega la pregunta de Anthony.

– ¿Cómo se llama Bambi? – El hombre no entiende la pregunta, y Tony cae en que no conocerá la película. – ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? – Reformula la pregunta.

– Loki.  – Contesta sin dudar.

Sólo escuchar el nombre hace que Clint cambie su actitud de espectador silencioso y vuelva a mirar al niño, ahora ya sabe donde ha visto antes esos ojos verdes y su odio le ciega, ya no ve un bebé, ve a un psicópata demente tendiéndoles una trampa.

– Es un truco, encerrémoslos antes de que nos ataquen. – Casi grita levantándose del sitio. – Iré a avisar a Thor.

– No. – Dice Bruce sin cambiar su actitud protectora, su voz no suena más alta de lo normal, pero sus gestos son más parecidos a los de Hulk que a los suyos propios.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarle! – Le dice Heimdall colocándose delante de Bruce, no necesita una espada para proteger a su hijo, lo hará hasta con las manos desnudas.

Steve se pone de parte de Heimdall, aunque no se levanta, sólo habla como el capitán que es.

– Siéntate Clint o márchate. Nadie va a llamar a Thor, los Vengadores no atacan y no encierran a bebés.

– ¿Pero es que no os dais cuenta de que está jugando con vuestras mentes otra vez? – Y mira a Stark en busca de ayuda, sabe que es el único al que el control mental de Loki no afecta.

Tony ha revisado la información concienzudamente para saber que ese bebé es Serrure Bellman hijo de Angrboda Sangreal y supuestamente de Heimdall Bellman, pero todos los datos de este último son más falsos que el primer viaje a la luna.

– ¿Por qué dices que se llama Loki? – Pregunta viendo al pequeño, no puede negar el parecido, cabellos negros como la noche, mirada de un verde indescriptible y piel blanca como la nieve.

– Thor debe haberos explicado que su madre se reencarnó en Midgard para regresar a Asgard cuando fue encontrada. – Les empieza a explicar mientras todos siguen sin moverse de las posiciones en las que están, Clint continua de pie como si fuese a atacar al primero que se le acerque. – Su alma estaba oculta en un cuerpo midgardiano, fue despertada y recuperó su cuerpo y su memoria abandonando el de la midgardiana.

– Entonces sólo tenemos que sacar el alma de Loki, encerrarla y te olvidaras del bebé. – Dice Clint sin pararse a pensar mucho en ello.

– No, es distinto. Este bebé es Loki. Su reencarnación no es igual a ninguna otra.

– Una de sus trampas seguro. – Seguía Clint.

– Siéntate. – Esta vez es Natasha la que habla. – Sentaos todos y dejar que se explique. Porque creo que todos debemos de tener claro que si fuera una trampa un tipo como Loki no habría dejado que nadie lo maltratase de esa manera. – Jarvis añade énfasis a las palabras de la pelirroja volviendo a poner en pantalla las fotos.

Las fotos no ayudan a que se calmen, Bruce se crispa más pero su agarre sigue siendo cuidadoso con Loki. Heimdall aprieta los puños hasta hacerse sangrar por la rabia y la culpa que siente ante ellas. Natasha no las mira, pero hace un gesto a Clint para que él lo haga, y el hombre traga saliva y se sienta sintiendo la culpa empezando a devorarle, ella tiene razón y porque aunque su cerebro diga que Loki se merece la muerte, esas fotos son las de un sufrimiento que no merece ningún bebé por mucho que oculten a un psicópata en potencia. Tony las mira una vez más, y jura en su mente que Lou Ann Sangreal va a pagar cada herida. Bruce deja de mirar a la pantalla, él ha memorizado cada herida desde que las descubrió y empezó a curarlas, se sienta en uno de los sofás con una mirada que deja claro que por él el niño puede ser la reencarnación de Napoleón y lo protegerá igual. Steve se tensa en su sitio y aparta la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla a Heimdall que se sienta junto a Bruce. Todos están de acuerdo, nadie, ni el villano más desequilibrado del planeta se transformaría así mismo en un bebé para ser maltratado cada día de su vida.

– Esta reencarnación no estaba escrita en el libro de lo predestinado. – Continúa la explicación. – Desconozco como lo hizo Anrgboda, mas ella alteró el libro para darle una segunda oportunidad lejos de lo que él fue.

 – Entonces ¿ahora es humano? – Pregunta Steve recordando que ha visto su magia en acción.

– No, aunque Angrboda lo trajo al mundo ella fue como un recipiente. Esta nueva vida está llena de magia primitiva y pura, de alguna forma ella logró controlarla para conseguir su deseo y pago un alto precio por ello. Sacrifico su vida para traerlo al mundo, sabía que iba a morir y me rogó porque lo protegiese. Fui un necio, no creí sus palabras convencido de que ninguna midgardiana tiene un cuerpo que pueda soportar traer al mundo a un ser de los otros reinos.

– No lo soportó, el embarazo fue un riesgo y al traerlo al mundo se desangro por dentro. – Corrobora Tony y aunque no lo demuestra el admiraba a esa mujer capaz de algo así, quería descubrir los motivos que la llevaron a ello, qué la unía al embaucador para dar su vida por él de esa forma.

– Ahora lo sé, las estrellas mostraron la verdad a mis ciegos ojos. Por eso he dejado Asgard, he sido liberado de mis juramentos con El Padre de Todo para poder criar a Loki debidamente, para que la oscuridad y las mentiras no vuelvan a empañar su camino.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no es un truco de Loki? – Insistía Clint que se gana más de una mala mirada del grupo.

– Porque él nunca me habría buscado a mí que le traicione en el pasado. Loki nunca perdonó mi afrenta. – Las únicas afrentas perdonadas por Loki eran las de Thor, hasta que ya no le quedo más perdón. – Ahora que sabéis todo os pido que guardéis el secreto y me dejéis irme con él, no pienso criarlo entre quienes lo juzgaran por una vida pasada, este es un nuevo comienzo una vida ha sido sacrificada por ello y pienso honrarla.

– Por eso dices que le criaras con la verdad, ¿le dirás lo que hizo en su otra vida para que crezca con el miedo de convertirse un villano, con la culpa de lo que hizo otro él? – Intenta entender Steve.

– No, lo que hare es no ocultarle lo que él es. Loki no es un aesir, es un hijo de Jötunheim, un jotnar, los gigantes de hielo. El Loki contra el que vosotros luchasteis se perdió así mismo al descubrirlo, se sintió como un premio de guerra usado por El Padre de Todo. Sé que hubo más cosas a lo largo de los siglos que le hirieron, pero ese descubrimiento terminó de perderle y por eso esta vez hare que se sienta orgulloso de lo que es.

– ¿No es Bambi un poco pequeño para ser un gigante?

– Él es un enano, cuando El Padre de Todo lo tomó a su cuidado había sido abandonado para morir por ello, una vergüenza entre los suyos que era mejor olvidar.

Y no hubo más preguntas, sólo el silencio que acompaña a la compresión de lo escuchado, hasta ahora Loki había sido un psicópata y resultaba que había una historia tras sus actos. Siempre hay una historia, pero ahora ellos podían conocer parte y ya no era un simple psicópata con ansias de poder, de alguna forma veían más a un crio egoísta intentando llamar la atención sobre él a costa de caos y destrucción. Clint por su parte mira al suelo y luego otra vez al bebé, él sabía que Loki había sido manipulado igual que él, pero era tan fácil culparlo de todo y juzgarlo por ello, sin embargo aunque podía ver el mismo verde en esos ojos no era la misma mirada y lo sabía porque ese bebé le sonreía sin malicia ni burla.

– ¿Cómo se llevan los gigantes de hielo con los asgardianos? – Pregunta Clint tragando saliva, le sonaba haber escuchado a Thor jactándose de una incursión en la que los había matado a manos llenas.

– Un jotun es un ser vil que merece la muerte, un monstruo para asustar a los niños. Asgard y Jötunheim han vivido en guerra desde el principio de los tiempos.

– ¿Loki se crio odiando a su raza para descubrir que era uno de ellos? – Añade Natasha.

No hubo respuesta, porque así había sido y Heimdall reconocía que El Padre de Todo había errado dañando para siempre al príncipe. Ella recuerda como había sido manipulada por los demás para usarla a su favor en la guerra, como gano el título de la Viuda Negra que lucía orgullosa, porque seguía con vida cuando otros cayeron.

– Hijos de puta, – Bruce tapa los oídos de Loki y gruñe ante las malas palabras de su compañero. – vosotros tenéis la culpa. Ni pienses que vas a llevártelo para hacerle daño, hasta Thor es un cabrón. – Todos se sorprenden de que sea Clint el que habla, era bien conocido su odio por Loki. – Habría sido más humano dejarlo morir.

– Yo no voy a dejarlo, para mi él es mi hijo y lo protegeré hasta el Ragnarök. Al final Loki nunca creyó tener un lugar al que pertenecer, creare uno al que pueda llamar hogar. – Y no les habla de las noches en las que había escuchado el llanto desconsolado del hechicero entre delirios de pesadillas tormentosas.

– Has dicho que lo criarías aquí, pero tú no sabes nada sobre nuestras costumbres ¿Cómo lo harás? – Pregunta Bruce calmadamente.

– Aprenderé.

– ¿Le pedirás ayuda a Thor? – Sigue Bruce tanteando, aún no ha confirmado su teoría, pero el pequeño se revolvía incluso al oír el nombre, de alguna forma debía recordar al que fue su hermano, pero estaba seguro de que no los recordaba a ellos, porque con los golpes que le dio Hulk no podía estar tan tranquilo en sus brazos si lo recordara.

– No, no considero que Thor sea bueno para él. Como os he dicho quiero criarlo lejos de lo que fue. – A Bruce le gusta esa respuesta.

– Cuenta con mi ayuda, te enseñare todo sobre la tierra y te ayudare a criarlo debidamente. –Bruce habla decidido, sorprendiendo a todos con sus palabras, Heimdall lo acepta colocando una mano sobre el hombro del hombre.

– Conmigo también. – Continúa Steve con esa voz de mando que tenía cuando tomaba una decisión importante.

En un momento sólo falta Clint por unirse a esa nueva aventura, él sabe que si se marcha nadie va a juzgarle por ello, sin embargo se levanta y le dice a Bruce.

– ¿Puedo cogerlo?

Con cuidado y diciéndole como debía hacerlo el doctor se lo pasa. Le resulta pequeño y pesa tan poco que era como un suspiro, sin embargo tiene una mirada arrebatadora.

Al verlos a todos Heimdall sabe que Loki ya tenía el hogar que siempre deseo, por su parte Jarvis disfruta de inmortalizar el momento.

_Continuara…_


	4. Nuestra estrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por haber tardado en publicar este capítulo y por si ha quedado extraño, sinceramente desde que publique el anterior a este me han pasado menos cosas buenas de las que me gustaría y más cosas malas de las que quisiera para nadie, pero bueno la vida sigue y no puedo negar que disfruto escribiendo esto.
> 
> Agradecimientos: Con lo que os he comentado antes de las cosas malas, he de decir que una de las cosas buenas son todos los comentarios, los favoritos y esas cosas, os merecéis un montón de sonrisas y flores dadas por el pequeño Loki, y aunque en este capítulo no los vais a ver juntos aún, Loki y Thor van a ir teniendo encuentros y Thor va a escuchar muchas, pero muchas medias verdades.

## Encuentro

Hay veces que Thor recuerda a su hermano, esta es la primera vez que puede decir que incluso siente su magia como si estuviese ahí, tiene la tentación de buscarlo como en sus juegos de infancia, pero sabe que todo es producto de su mente y aleja la idea tan pronto llega. Comparte con su camarada como si nada hubiese pasado, esa es su casa en Midgard, como un hogar, por primera vez no quiere estar ahí, no con la sensación de esa magia única rondándole. Sabe que es mentira, es su mente jugándole una broma cruel, su hermano murió, él lo vio y lo sintió como si fuese su propia muerte, porque esa vez sabía que no había engaños,  se acabaron los trucos para librarse de la muerte, la propia Hela se lo llevó ante sus ojos y junto a su hermano se fue una parte de él para siempre.

Podría ir a casa de Jane; perderse en sus besos y caricias, no lo hace. No sé siente capaz de controlar su fuerza para no herirla, de comportarse civilizadamente, por un momento se plantea llamar a Heimdall y pedirle que le mande a cualquier sitio donde pueda luchar hasta borrar todos los recuerdos en los que no quiere pensar, pero sabe que eso también es imposible, el propio Bitfröst es un recuerdo de él, así que simplemente vuela sobre los cielos de Midgard alejándose de todo lugar habitable.

Azul y blanco rodeándole, el aire es frio contra su piel, ni tan siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que cuando llegó a ese lado del mundo rodeado de hielo y nieve, de alguna forma los colores y el frio le enfurecen más, podría irse a otro lugar, uno que no sea un recuerdo de su hermano una vez más, su corazón sabe que no existe un sitio así en ninguno de los Nueve reinos. Golpea el hielo con los puños hasta que su sangre tiñe la nieve, aún no se ha calmado. Incluso el rojo carmesí manchando el blanco puro le recuerda a él.

– Creía que habías refinado tu comportamiento hijo de Odín. – Habla una voz gélida, más que todo el frio que le rodea.

Thor levanta la mirada de la nieve carmesí, sus ojos brillan cual tormenta al ver a Hela ante él, en un movimiento rápido de su mano Mjölnir es lanzado hacia la diosa atravesándola.

– No estoy aquí realmente cachorro de Odín, pero tus modales siguen dejando mucho que desear.

– Hela di lo que quieras o márchate. – Escupe hacia ella como prueba de lo mucho que le desagrada tenerla delante.

La diosa no se molesta por ello, su imagen parece sentarse en el aire como si de un trono se tratara.

– Sólo te he buscado para recordar a un viejo amigo, – Thor la mira volviendo a llamar a Mjölnir a su mano. – porque realmente pocos recuerdan con cariño al embaucador, pero si vas a comportarte como un salvaje deberé buscar a alguien más civilizado, quizás Amora esté dispuesta a compartir anécdotas.

El guerrero gruñe al escucharla, y golpea el aire una vez más, la idea de esas dos hablando de su hermano le resulta desagradable, es como si sólo fuesen a recordar sus errores y no las cosas buenas que hizo.

– Siempre tan temperamental. – Se burla la diosa. – Como tenemos algo en común te hare un regalo.

– No hay nada que me puedas dar que yo desee. – Contesta con desagrado.

– Yo tengo algo que tú deseas, pero eres tan necio de no darte cuenta. – Hela desaparece de enfrente de él para estar susurrándole al oído, el frio de su voz es como si quemara – ¿Sabes cuál era el juego mortal favorito de tu hermano? – Thor no contesta, duda que hubiese algo en Midgard que le gustara a Loki. – “¿Truco o trato?”

Ha tenido muchos encuentros con la reina de Helheim, ninguno de ellos agradable, sin embargo este no llega ni a comprenderlo, quisiera explicaciones pero ella ha desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

## Dormido entre sus brazos

La segunda vez que Loki se duerme lo hace en brazos de Clint que se mantiene rígido por miedo a que se le caiga. Heimdall y Stark intentan ponerse de acuerdo mientras Steve y Jarvis hacen de mediadores sin mucho éxito, Heimdall no acepta las propuestas del científico sobre vivir en la torre con los gastos cubiertos a cambio de nada. Y Stark no entiende esa cabezonería estúpida cuando le está dando una vida fácil para cuidar a Bambi.

Loki despierta al poco de ser dejado en la cuna improvisada, sus ojos buscando alrededor, las voces de los hombres llegan a él más elevadas de lo que estos pretendían y se estremece en su pequeño cuerpecito buscando dónde esconderse de aquellas voces, su miedo puede palparse en el aire como si fuese a nevar dentro del edificio. Bruce fulmina a todos con su mirada, ninguno quiere vérselas con Hulk. Natasha lo toma en sus brazos, y camina mientras le hablaba suavemente en ruso, se duerme por tercera vez, un mechón pelirrojo entrelazado entre sus deditos.

– A parte de ser portero ¿qué hacías en Asgard? – Stark tiene claro que no podrá con la cabezonería asgardiana y termina preguntando al hombre ante él, si quiere ganarse el dinero buscara un trabajo para él en su empresa aunque tenga que inventarlo.

– Era guardián del Bitfröst no un vulgar portero. – Contesta ofendido por las palabras del hombre.

Despierta otra vez en su cuna improvisada, las voces llegan como murmullos, los adultos procuran no levantar la voz para que no despierte sin saber que ya lo hizo. Extraña el sonido de un corazón palpitando y el calor de un cuerpo a su lado dándole seguridad. Tiene únicamente siete meses y el primer recuerdo agradable que alguna vez tuvo es el de un corazón palpitando y alguien abrazándole con mucho cariño mientras cálidas gotas caían sobre su rostro, por eso este día está resultando ser el mejor de su corta existencia, todos lo cogen y le dejan escuchar ese sonido que le gusta, pero luego duele, duele porque se despierta solo en ese lugar y una parte de él le dice que si se atreve a hacer a algún ruido la mujer que siempre le hace daño volverá, así que guarda silencio y mira al techo, la magia hace dibujos de humo para desaparecer después de hacerle sonreír.

– No lo comprendes, no se trata de dinero, no se trata de poder. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería si le enseño a vivir de los demás? ¿Si le doy todo sin enseñarle su valor?– Pregunta Heimdall.

Stark se queda sin respuestas ingeniosas,  sin cinismo ante esas palabras que le recuerdan tantas cosas.

– Tienes razón, pero no es eso lo que Tony pretende. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, aún no conoces nuestras costumbres y si te quedas aquí podremos enseñártelas. Una vez las aprendas podrás encontrar un trabajo, ya sea en empresas Stark o donde quieras. – Steve le habla con calma, entiende que Heimdall ya está mirando por la educación de Loki y aunque ha aceptado su ayuda eso no quiere decir que aceptase vivir ahí.

Todos ven como Bruce se levanta y deja de lanzarles miradas asesinas, el doctor hace algo  que ninguno ha pensado desde que empezó la conversación hace horas, tiene que buscar entre la bolsa con la comida para bebes, dado que el anterior biberón no pareció sentarle bien prefiere probar con otra marca de leche, en cuanto está listo va a su habitación donde Jarvis vigila que nada malo le pase, se sorprende al ver el humo de colores desaparecer y como el pequeño intenta sentarse para verle apoyándose en una parte de la barricada de almohadas y cojines que han hecho a su alrededor.

– ¿Cuánto lleva despierto?

– Poco después de que Natasha lo dejase.

– ¿Por qué no has avisado? – Pregunta cogiendo cuidadosamente a Loki.

Jarvis no contesta enseguida, en su lugar pone parte de lo que ha hecho el niño en soledad,  Bruce observa primero como el pequeño come lentamente para después mirar las imágenes de cómo juega con la magia, cree ver un patrón en los dibujos hechos y le pide a Jarvis que los vuelva a poner lentamente, los dibujos son de estrellas como copos de nieve. Hay otra cosa que nota, Loki intenta sujetar por sí mismo el biberón, incluso parece tener práctica en ello, como si supiera que es demasiado pesado para sus brazos y estira las piernas hacia arriba para apoyar parte del peso en los pies. Con cuidado el adulto le enseña que no es necesario, él lo sujetara y puede ver una sonrisa en el brillo de los ojos verdes mientras su corazón se encoge.

Cuando Tony ve a Bambi en brazos de Bruce no puede resistirse a cogerlo, parece que haya pasado por los brazos de todos menos los suyos, sujeta su cabeza como ha visto que hacían los demás y lo apoya contra su pecho, para su sorpresa el pequeño se mueve, al principio piensa que lo mismo no le agrada al niño, pero este sólo se apoya en su hombro y observa la ventana tras él, el cielo es hermoso, Loki se duerme por cuarta vez observando la noche.

Heimdall también quiere coger a su hijo, porque ya no lo ve de otra forma, para él es su pequeña estrella, su príncipe, pero no desea despertarlo y deja que duerma sobre los brazos del hombre con él que tanto le cuesta ponerse de acuerdo.

Los adultos ya no hablan de dinero ni de donde vivirán, lo último ya está claro, la torre será su hogar, más que por las palabras de Stark, porque Heimdall no se ve capaz de alejar a esos hombres de Loki,  son ellos los que hacen que la torre sea un hogar para el pequeño. Jarvis  muestra en pantalla la habitación más adecuada, está llena de cajas, papeles y cosas extrañas apiladas sin orden alguno, se puede ver que es realmente amplia y tiene su propio baño.

– ¿Dónde está esa habitación? – Pregunta Clint.

– Escondida, es mi habitación del pánico. Nunca he encontrado un motivo para usarla. – Y Tony ríe pensando en que la construyó porque podía, más que porque la quisiera.

– Es una buena idea, nunca sabemos si alguien podría atacarnos aquí.  – Añade Natasha sin decir el otra vez, porque justamente su primer ataque a la torre fue hecho por el anterior Loki.

En una imagen virtual Jarvis les enseña como sería el cuarto con todo lo que han comprado, la cuna blanca, un corral lleno de juguetes, añade una cama enorme pensando en Heimdall, este lo entiende al verla, aunque el sueño no es algo que le preocupe agradece el gesto.

Para desagrado de Tony, el nene despierta echando cuanto ha comido sobre él, el olor a leche a medio digerir sobre su espalda y la sensación caliente es totalmente desagradable. Lo aparta con cuidado mientras le dice:

– Si sigues así cómo pretendes crecer. – Loki le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y un mohín en los labios, como si le molestase el comentario de algo que se escapa a su control.

El doctor vuelve a cogerlo para comprobar su estado, empieza a preocuparle que no retenga la comida, le palpa la barriga con los dedos, está vacía.

– ¿Los asgardianos podéis coger enfermedades en la tierra? – Pregunta a Heimdall.

– No que yo conozca, el príncipe Thor es el que más tiempo ha pasado en Midgard, él debe saberlo mejor que nadie. – Explica preocupado por la idea de una enfermedad desconocida. – Pero Loki es un jotun, no sé si necesita algún cuidado especial por ello.

– ¿Cómo lo criaron la vez pasada?

Tony se ha quitado la camiseta, pero sigue ahí, atentó de la conversación, maldiciendo a Lou Ann porque está seguro de que ella tiene la culpa de una forma o de otra.

– La Madre de Todo debe saber, la mandare una solicitud de ayuda.

Los demás no saben si eso quiere decir que el hombre volverá a Asgard o cantara haciendo sonar un tambor, pero están seguros de que algo hará porque en menos de 24 horas Heimdall ha viajado tres veces desde Asgard y ahora notan que para ello no ha habido marcas en el suelo, arcoíris ni ninguna de las cosas a las que Thor les tiene acostumbrados.

– Necesitare pergamino, tinta y pluma, por favor. – Pide.

Steve le da unos folios y un lápiz porque es lo que tiene más a mano y Heimdall no hace comentario alguno, sólo escribe con letra firme y pulcra una misiva a la reina, la dobla con cuidado y aunque le gustaría lacrarla, no pierde el tiempo con ello, cuanto antes la envié antes llegara.

– ¿Fuego? – Pregunta ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Clint enciende un mechero zippo frente a Heimdall y este comienza a quemar la carta por una de sus esquinas, cuando el fuego apenas permite que sujete el papel lo deja caer sobre un cenicero de cristal que adorna más que otra cosa.

– ¿Y ahora?

– Esperamos su respuesta.

– Podríamos preguntarle a Thor. – Agrega Steve, porque le parece más rápido y sensato que esperar a que alguien conteste a una carta que ha sido quemada hasta las cenizas.

Natasha acaba de notar como el pequeño se revuelve ante el nombre del Dios del Trueno, si no se equivoca lo ha hecho todas las veces que han dicho el nombre, de igual forma sospecha que Bruce debe haberse dado cuenta antes porque mira mal a todo el que dice el nombre de su compañero, decide asegurarse.

– Tienes razón, en lo que esperamos, Bruce o Tony podrían preguntarle a Thor por curiosidad científica. – Y ahí está la mirada del doctor acompañada del gesto de Loki intentando esconderse entre los brazos de este, Natasha decide que no volverá a decir Thor en presencia de Loki.

– Yo lo hare, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber si con todo lo que come nunca ha sufrido un volcán rectal.

– Gracias por la imagen mental. – Se queja Clint mirando a Tony con una expresión entre el asco  y el horror.

Tony va a bañarse y el doctor explica a Heimdall que Loki le teme a las grandes cantidades de agua mientras le limpia como la vez anterior, vuelve a llenarlo de crema y enseña al hombre como ponerle el pañal con cuidado, le explica que hay que cambiarlo cada vez que sea necesario y Heimdall asiente ante lo evidente. El nuevo pijama es de canguro, ambos hombres sonríen al verlo y el responde con su sonrisa sin dientes.

– Tendrás que conseguir su custodia legal.  – Eso se lo han mencionado antes, por lo que a él respecta es su hijo y se criara bajo su guardia y custodia, que importa lo que opinen los demás. – Aquí la ley protege a los menores, si vives aquí, juegas con nuestras reglas. – El doctor deja de mirar al niño para dirigir una mirada dura a Heimdall.

– Hare las cosas debidamente, todo lo que sea por su bien, merece la pena.

Ahora el medico sabe que puede confiarle lo que cree sobre Thor, que ese hombre antepondrá al pequeño a su príncipe como ha hecho con su deber.

– Dijiste que no considerabas al Dios del Trueno bueno para él.

– La luz del sol no deja ver las estrellas por más hermosas que sean.

– Él le teme a los truenos.

– Entonces no permitiré que lleguen a él.

Miradas cómplices, un pacto tácito para alejar a los que fueron hermanos.

– Siento interrumpirles, pero… ¿alguno ha pensado que él también vive en la torre? – La voz de Jarvis fue como un golpe, ambos habían obviado un detalle importante.

Heimdall toma a su hijo en brazos y de todos los brazos Loki reconoce estos, los primeros brazos que le han cogido a lo largo del día, los que está seguro son responsables de todos esos momentos que dolerá recordar cuando la mujer que le hace daño regrese. Los ojos verdes miran al hombre y dicen más que las palabras, hablan del miedo, del dolor y de la soledad conocida, de un cariño negado, y Heimdall contesta besando su frente.

– Papá está aquí y si papá no estuviera, está tu tío. – Mueve al pequeño para que vea al doctor.

Bruce se llena de orgullo al escuchar el puesto familiar, y acaricia los cabellos negros como alas de cuervo y suaves como la seda.

– Ya pensaremos algo respecto a los truenos. – Asegura el doctor, porque Jarvis no ha escogido la habitación del pánico por nada.

Por quinta vez se duerme, más seguro que nunca, ahora lo sabe, no más mujer que le hace daño, no más soledad, ellos lo van a cuidar, lo dicen sus gestos, sus ojos cuando le miran. Ahora tiene un papá y un tío…

## Esperando

El ex guardián observa el mundo en el que se encuentra, incluso siente el deseo de salir a lo alto de la torre a vigilar como ha hecho prácticamente toda su vida, pero sus ojos miran al pequeño dormido entre sus brazos, olvidándose de vigilar reinos, de proteger mundos enteros incluso del rey al que tanto tiempo sirvió para simplemente sonreír con cariño a su hijo, y sólo de pensarlo se siente feliz, puede que no sea sangre de su sangre, pero él lo siente una parte de sí mismo.

Los Vengadores parecen algo cansados, y si los conoces bien puedes ver la preocupación en ellos, algunos la ocultan bien otros la tienen pintada en el rostro. La noche ha sido larga, ninguno ha dormido, Loki vomita hasta el agua que toma, la reina aún no contesta y Jane les ha dicho por teléfono que no sabía dónde estaba Thor.

– Él está viniendo. – Aunque no suenan truenos y el día promete ser soleado, todos saben a quién se refiere. – Jarvis, puedes mostrarme en un mapa un jardín cercano, esperare ahí a que resolváis las cosas con el príncipe. – Ahora que lo sabe, evita nombrarlo.

– Iremos juntos. – Dice Steve.

Frigga ha olvidado cuantos siglos hacen desde que metió su mano en el fuego para sacar una ofrenda o una súplica, pero hoy ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. No puede evitar sentir sorpresa al sacar el folio doblado, mas al leerlo esta desaparece por completo para ser teñida por la angustia y la preocupación, no mandara un mensajero  con la cura, ira ella misma, no podría soportar la espera de saber si ha funcionado por más que sepa que es algo que no puede fallar.

Odín se cruza con su esposa en el pasillo, puede ver que algo la preocupa en sus ojos. Detiene su camino y ella lo imita, se miran a los ojos hablando sin palabras, él entiende cada mirada de su esposa; las que hablan de amor, las que dirige a cada uno de sus hijos, y esa que tiene es la mirada de mi pequeño me necesita. El rey hace una señal a los guardias que le siguen para que los dejen solos,  sólo uno de ellos se acerca y recibe un cambio en las instrucciones del día. No hay quejas ni murmullos ante ese acontecimiento, El Padre de Todo siempre tiene sus motivos y nadie los pone en tela de juicio porque sus motivos siempre son el bien de Asgard, o casi siempre. La pareja va a los aposentos privados de la reina en un silencio cómplice que es roto por sus pisadas y el sonido de sus ropas al moverse. Al igual que Odín había despedido a los guardias Frigga hace lo mismo con las doncellas que se ocupan de ayudarla, después usa su magia para sellar la habitación a oídos indiscretos.

– Voy a ir con él. – No hacía falta decir nombres.

– Voy a ir contigo. – Responde tomando una de las manos de su esposa y besando sus dedos.

## Esperanza

Pepper Pots está acostumbrada a levantar a su jefe o a sacarlo del laboratorio para llevarlo a  las reuniones a tiempo, tiene perfectamente calculado el tiempo para ello, por eso no ve venir lo que ve al entrar a la guarida de los Vengadores. Salvando a Steve Rogers se encuentra con todo el equipo desayunando, y eso no tiene que ser raro, viven juntos, pero ver a Tony preparado tan temprano sí que la deja por un momento sin palabras, en principio piensa que debe haber terminado algún invento, pero entonces tendría una expresión risueña y de triunfo y no dudaría en estar alardeando de ello, ella puede ver como una sombra de preocupación en el rostro del hombre, por eso tampoco ve venir las siguientes palabras de este después de saludarla con una sonrisa encantadora.

– ¿Thor alguna vez has tenido un volcán rectal o has sido una fuente humana de vómitos?

– ¡Tony! – Exclama escandalizada por la pregunta, no sé da cuenta de cómo todos miran fijamente al rubio esperando su respuesta.

– No, – Contesta terminándose los huevos con bacón. – nunca. – Sigue con un cuenco de yogurt con cereales y frutas.

– ¿Sin importar cuanto comas? – Pregunta Clint inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente al rubio devorar sin parecer llegar a llenarse.

– Aye.

– ¿Nunca enfermas? – Siguió Bruce.

– No aquí. – Contesta el rubio refiriéndose a Midgard.

Pepper se acerca a Tony, lleva una bolsa grande de papel y una carpeta, primero le entrega la carpeta con los papeles para la reunión del día, y después la bolsa con las cosas que le había pedido por mensaje.

– Lo he envuelto todo en papel de regalo.

 – Gracias. – Tony sonríe para sí mismo, pensando en lo bien que va a estar Ojos verdes con su pijama de Iron–Man o para que engañarse, cualquiera le quedara bien porque es adorable.

Bruce le mira con las cejas levantadas intentando averiguar por qué sonríe, si con lo poco que ha dicho Thor no pueden ayudar a Loki.

Natasha recuerda haber visto a Thor recuperarse en poco tiempo de huesos rotos, brechas en la cabeza que a otra persona habría habido que coserle, incluso ella con lo que le hicieron no cura tan rápido como el vikingo, pero nada de eso explica como él puede comerse todo cuanto ve sin problemas y Loki no.

– Hmm… incluso cuando Hulk golpeo a Loki este se recuperó rápido. – Natasha lo deja caer como si no importara, pero tiene todo su interés en lo que pueda decir el rubio sobre ello.

Escuchar la mención de su hermano en ese momento le duele, le duele como si le estuviese apuñalando el corazón con un tenedor, casi se le ha ido el apetito, pero prefiere terminar el desayuno, con el estómago lleno quizás piense mejor en su extraño encuentro con Hela o en el hecho de que incluso en ese momento pueda sentir levemente la magia de su hermano en la torre.

– Loki era el mejor hechicero de los Nueve reinos, la magia lo amaba y lo protegía. – Las palabras se le escapan de los labios recordando las veces que vio el resplandor verde curar una herida sin dejar ni una cicatriz en la piel de nacarada, incluso antes de que la sangre gotease al suelo. – Pero si estaba débil… – La voz fuerte de Thor se convierte en un susurro. – ni la magia podía salvarle. – _“Ni tu amor pudo salvarle, murió por ti.”_ Dice una voz en su cabeza.

Thor se levanta tan bruscamente que hace temblar la sala, no puede soportar la sensación de tener a su hermano cerca y no tenerlo, necesita estar lejos de esa ilusión de su mente.

– Estaré con Jane.

Lo ven marcharse volando, y Pepper que no entiende a que ha venido toda la conversación observa caer las máscaras del grupo, preocupación en los rostros de todos.

– Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Thor tiene razón, es la magia lo que le está manteniendo con vida. – Bruce se pasa las manos por el rostro.

– Debí hacer algo más que romperle la nariz. – Natasha tamborilea con sus dedos sobre la mesa Clint le coge de la mano y la aprieta aguantándose las ganas de maldecir que tiene.

– Jarvis, avisa a Steve de que pueden volver, haremos las pruebas necesarias para curarlo. Pepper ocúpate de mis citas de hoy. – Y es tal la seriedad de Tony en ese momento, que la mujer asiente y se retira, ya hablaran cuando estén solos y él lo necesite.

## Magia

Heimdall y Steve han estado sentados en un banco observando los árboles en silencio, no un silencio incomodo más bien cálido, lleno del entendimiento de saber que puedes perderte en tus pensamientos, pero que no estás solo. Steve acaricia suavemente la cabecita de Loki, el pequeño duerme, una de sus manos fuera del saco en el que lo han metido para protegerlo del viento, podría ser normal de no ser por la forma en que sus dedos sujetan la camisa del padre como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer.

Entre los árboles parece crearse una puerta a otro reino como en los cuentos de hadas, ante ellos aparecen los reyes de Asgard, Odín cierra el portal tras él con un movimiento de su mano y palabras extrañas susurradas que no llegan a los oídos de los mortales. Heimdall se levanta y hace una reverencia al verlos, la pareja camina hacia ellos, Steve no puede dejar de mirarlos, Thor muchas veces resulta impresionante, pero sus padres parecen brillar, la mirada del ojo de Odín es como si supiese todo y la de Frigga es tan cálida como si fuera la madre de todo y amase al mundo entero.

La reina acaricia una de las mejillas del que fue su hijo, lo ve igual que cuando Odín lo llevo, el hombre también lo mira con ternura.

– ¿Puedo cogerlo? – Pregunta Frigga y Heimdall no dice nada, sólo se lo pasa con cuidado.

Es el movimiento de separarse de su padre y tener que soltar su ropa lo que hace que Loki despierte, sus ojos brillan, mira a los lados nervioso, el corazón se le encoge a los dos hombres como si un puño invisible estuviese apretándolos con fuerza por un momento dejan de respirar, temerosos de la reacción que pueda tener; Heimdall teme que pase igual que con Thor, Steve teme que los reyes se lo lleven y termine como el Loki que destruyó parte de Nueva York.

Frigga le habla dulcemente, acaricia sus mejillas con cariño y le besa la frente y las mejillas, Loki la mira y sonríe, sus manos juegan con el cabello de la mujer mientras ella hace un hechizo para saber qué le pasa al pequeño, su mirada se vuelve dura cuando mira a Steve y a Heimdall.

– ¿Qué le hicieron?

Odín al escuchar a su mujer avanza con regia postura protectora, su ojo fijo en Heimdall no necesita recordarle lo que dijo hace poco sobre proteger a Loki y ahora ahí están y Loki no está bien.

– La mujer que lo cuidaba lo lastimo. – Dice Steve, su voz no es firme, ni fuerte, es más bien una voz llena de dolor, porque sólo puede decirles eso, no puede expresar todo el daño que han visto en las fotos, todo el dolor que debe haber sufrido y que la magia sólo ha podido curar lo que es visible, ocultando todo el sufrimiento. – Él no retiene la comida.

Frigga tiene al niño en sus brazos, puede sentir el miedo enredado en su cuerpo como una serpiente estrangulándolo lentamente, pero también siente un brillo, calidez, lo que le ha mantenido vivo, la esperanza.

– Necesito sentarme. – Los hombres se apartan del banco y Odín se quita la capa dejándola sobre este para que Frigga se siente sobre ella. – Vamos a hacer magia. – Le dice a Loki y este parece entenderla, sus ojos brillan como nunca antes.

Brillos de colores rodean a la mujer y al niño, es como si un grupo de mariposas volasen a su alrededor, los ojos azules fijos en los verdes, ella necesita entenderle, ver dentro de él, la mujer ve sus recuerdos y sabe que debe permanecer como una espectadora y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones porque podría perderse así misma.

Los recuerdos de Loki son una vorágine de todo cuanto alguien desea lejos de su vida, puede ver a la mujer que le crio gritándole, sus fuerzas flaquean a cada herida que este recibe, quiere detener a esa mujer, pero son recuerdos, no puede cambiarlos.

Las lágrimas caen por el rostro de la reina cuanto más ve, Odín apoya una mano en su hombro para que sienta que no está sola, se convierte en su ancla fuera de los crueles recuerdos, el rey puede sentir como la magia se arremolina más entorno a ellos, puede notar que no lo hacen por su esposa, es por Loki, como si quisieran protegerle.

En los recuerdos el llanto de Loki cada vez es más fuerte, llamando por una ayuda que no llega, él reclama a  los cielos y Frigga puede ver fugazmente unos ojos cerúleos y brillantes cual rayos, el brillo del sol entre truenos. La imagen le hace pensar en Thor, pero enseguida lo olvida cuando nota el fin de los lloros, la sensación de soledad y desesperanza, el deseo de desaparecer y sin embargo a la vez querer seguir adelante buscando la calidez, ella puede ver los recuerdos recientes brillando.

En el silencio de las memorias se escucha un susurro tan suave que parece el aleteo de una mariposa, pero Frigga puede notar que eso es lo que calienta al pequeño, lo que hace que permita que la magia lo cure, ella sabe que si él lo deseara, la magia lo dejaría ir para siempre. Avanza a ciegas por los recuerdos, alejándose de todos los crueles momentos, y viendo como los nuevos recuerdos llenos de amor rodean un momento único, aquel que brilla como un faro en la tormenta, capaz de mantener lejos al miedo y el dolor, un recuerdo que es toda su esperanza. De él provienen los susurros, la calidez y la esperanza, algo que se mantiene protegido de todo lo demás, Frigga siente por primera vez vergüenza de estar mirando en los recuerdos de otra persona, realmente siente que es algo privado y único lo que tiene ante ella.

La magia que rodea a los dos hechiceros va cambiando de forma, no tiene sonido, pero las imágenes no lo necesitan, ellos ven lo mismo que Frigga, un instante sublime.

El nacimiento de Loki es delicado, los médicos lo dan por muerto, ha nacido totalmente azul con marcas en otro tono de azul uno tan claro que parece plata surcando su piel, lo tapan y alejan de la madre, quieren intentar salvarla, aunque saben que se les va a ir, tienen que intentarlo. La mujer tiene el rostro macilento, y el dolor pintando en los ojos, el sudor le da un brillo extraño, pero sus movimientos dejan claro que ella quiere a su hijo y si no se lo entregan es capaz de bajarse de la camilla e ir a buscarlo. Tal era su desesperación que el medico se lo entregó, y ella se calmó.

Angrboda pudo dejarle tierras, puedo dejarle dinero, pero nada de eso iguala al único momento compartido cuando nació, un momento que da sentido a todo lo que sacrifico por traerle al mundo. 

Comprobó que su pequeño tenía todo lo que tenía que tener, siguió con sus dedos las líneas azules que hablaban para quien supiera interpretarlas, beso su piel con ternura, con todo el amor que tenía para él y sabía que no podría darle, acaricio la pelusilla que tenía por pelo y observó como la piel se iba volviendo tan blanca como la nieve, ella lo apoyó contra su pecho, su corazón palpitando, sus lágrimas cayendo mientras le susurraba palabras que no hacía falta escuchar para saber cuáles eran, todo en ella hablaba de amor. Después sólo el silencio y el primer llanto de Loki lo rompió, Loki lloró porque en ese momento sintió el dolor por primera vez.

Frigga salió de los recuerdos, rompió la unión de sus miradas, para abrazarle y besar sus negros cabellos, para decirle las mismas palabras que su madre le dejo.

– Te quiero.

Los hombres alrededor de ella tienen los ojos brillantes. Había sido una ocasión única, normalmente los recuerdos quedaban entre los hechiceros, si Loki hubiese sabido cómo, podría haber viajado por los de Frigga, la magia caprichosa y única había decidido compartir con los tres hombres, los necesitaba para que Loki se aferrase con más fuerza a la vida.

– No puedo hacerlo. – Dice Frigga y Odín entiende a que se refiere, la intención de su esposa había sido borrar los recuerdos del pequeño dándole la oportunidad de empezar de cero, pero si lo hacía ese recuerdo también se iría y no podía arrebatarle todo ese amor.

Ella saca de entre sus ropas una manzana dorada mira a Heimdall esperando una respuesta por su parte, el hombre sabe bien lo que es, una manzana de Idunn, la fruta de los dioses, brilla en las manos de su reina como una joya hermosa, pero a sus ojos no tiene ni comparación con el brillo de la mirada de Loki.

– Podemos curar totalmente su cuerpo, pero no su espíritu. – Odín toma la manzana, todavía esperando la decisión de Heimdall.

Steve entiende que hay algo sobre la manzana, tiene que simbolizar algo que se le escapa.

– ¿Le afectara?

– No más que a un aesir. – Contesta el Padre de Todo, y el padre de Loki asiente dando su consentimiento.

Odín saca un puñal con grabados por toda la hoja, y corta pequeños trozos de manzana que va dándole a su esposa, y esta alimenta a Loki con ella, el pequeño los va comiendo lentamente, masticando los finos trozos con sus encías.

Steve observa en silencio, quiere grabar esa escena en su cabeza para dibujarla más adelante, no tiene palabras para describir nada de lo que está viviendo desde que Loki apareció en sus vidas, realmente todo parece cosa de magia.

Heimdall se pregunta qué pensarían los asgardianos de sus reyes si vieran como alimentan con las manzanas de Idunn a un joven jotnar; la reencarnación del que seguramente haya sido el príncipe más despreciado, no sólo por los de su raza, también por la que le adopto por tanto tiempo. ¿Lo entenderían?, ¿respetarían la decisión de sus reyes o los apuñalarían por la espalda con palabras venenosas?

– ¿Podréis curar su espíritu? – Odín rompe el silencio, esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria, porque de otra forma sólo se le ocurría cuidar a Loki en Vanaheim o hablar con su hijo y pedirle que cuidara al pequeño sin desvelarle nada, sin embargo ninguna de esas opciones le gustaban, demasiado cerca de Asgard, Asgard sólo abriría las heridas de Loki para verlo desangrarse por delitos que no concernían a esa nueva vida. Él se ocuparía de que algún día cuando Loki pisara Asgard nadie le juzgase por un pasado ajeno.

– Él tiene un hogar y una familia ahora. – Dice Heimdall dejando claro que él entiende.

– Nosotros vamos a protegerlo. – Esta vez la voz de Steve es firme.

– Más vale que así sea, la próxima vez que venga quiero que mi nieto este perfectamente.

– ¿Nieto?

– ¿Próxima vez?

– ¿Soy el Padre de Todo? – Odín tenía una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

– Aye. – Contesta Heimdall, podía incluso recordar alguna vez en la que había pedido consejos a Odín como se los pide a un padre.

 – Menos de Loki, – Al escuchar eso Steve está a punto de saltar sobre el hombre, de decirle que Loki no necesitaba un padre que le enseñaba a odiar una parte de sí mismo, pero aprieta los puños y los dientes porque está agradecido por curarlo. – Loki Heimdallson es mi muy querido nieto.

Nieto, Heimdall sonríe al escucharlo otra vez, él entendía que Odín había renunciado a su hijo, pero aun así no había sido capaz de alejarlo del todo, siempre sería su familia. Steve se relaja, más que lo de nieto le había gustado el _“muy querido”_ , porque iban a necesitar mucho amor para ese pequeño, aunque Steve creía imposible que alguien no pudiese amarlo, a pesar de que sabía que así era, pero le gustaba pensar que en la torre tendría todo el amor que merecía y más, estaba seguro de que sus compañeros lo esperaban para mimarlo, hasta Jarvis había caído ante él.

– Nosotros vendremos a verlo, él es hermoso. – Decía Frigga sin dejar de mirarlo, volvió a besar la frente del pequeño. – Siento lo de su madre. – Añade regresándole al pequeño a sus brazos.

– Gracias.

Los reyes se despiden, Frigga besa las manitas de Loki una vez más, Odín besa su cabeza como un abuelo enamorado de su primer nieto, acaricia sus mejillas y le promete un hermoso presente en su próxima visita.

– No lo malcríes. – Bromea Heimdall.

– Soy su abuelo, – Hay orgullo en sus palabras. – es mi obligación hacerlo.

## Familia

La idea de esperar pacientemente no estaba dando resultado, sus pensamientos no eran capaces de alejarlos de la posible, rara y desconocida enfermedad de Loki. Thor no había servido de nada, y había terminado marchándose sin darles la oportunidad de preguntarle las distintas posibilidades o de darles un poco de su sangre para hacer pruebas. Esperar resultaba una tarea más difícil que ir directamente con un plan a por el malo de turno y vencerle, porque eran los buenos. Clint se cansa de mirar las cenizas de la carta y decide hacer algo para permanecer ocupado.

– Jarvis, enséñame la habitación del principito, para que empiece a sacar los trastos de Tony.

– Creía que el príncipe era yo.  – Finge indignación Tony.

– Ha sido destronado señor. – Se burla Jarvis.

Al escucharlo todos rieron, era el momento de la acción. Acción poco heroica porque consistía en mover cajas.

Steve y Heimdall se toman el regreso con calma, como un paseo por el parque. Los hombres iban hablando, Steve le explicaba costumbres de la tierra, aunque no se sentía muy indicado para ello por todo el tiempo que había perdido, era cierto que ya hacía unos años desde que regreso a la vida, pero no lograba acostumbrarse del todo, era como ser un extranjero en su propia tierra. Se detienen a escuchar a un grupo callejero porque a Loki parece gustarle, movía las manos al ritmo de la música, cuando termina la canción la cantante le regalo unas margaritas que habían adornado el sombrero de los donativos,  los hombres la sonrieron en respuesta, pero ella se queda con la sonrisa de Loki jugando con las flores e intentando comerse una de ellas. Fue verle hacer eso, y los dos hombres se dan cuenta de que los abuelos habían cumplido, Loki no había vuelto a echar la comida.

– Tenemos que decirle a los demás.

Nada más poner un pie en la torre, Jarvis da el aviso a los demás miembros de que ya estaban en casa, sólo quedaba que aparecieran en el piso, el grupo entero dejo las pocas cosas que quedaban por sacar en la habitación y  se plantó delante de la puerta.

– Os parecerá bonito. – Les regaña Natasha con los brazos en jarras nada más abrir la puerta.

– El teléfono existe por algo, estoy seguro de que sabes usarlo Steve. – Sigue Tony.

– ¿Dónde habéis estado? – Pregunta Clint.

– Nos teníais preocupados. – Termina Bruce.

Al verlos con caras tan enfadadas el propio Loki pone cara triste y les ofrece sus flores con ojos brillantes, los cuatro cambian su actitud al momento para sonreírle, Bruce coge las flores dándole un golpecito suave en la nariz.

– Eres un amor, no estamos enfadados contigo. – Le dice tranquilo.

– No, Bambi todos te queremos, estamos enfados con ellos.

– ¿Podéis parar y dejarnos pasar?

A regañadientes se apartaron de la puerta.

– ¿Me permites? – Bruce hace el gesto de coger a Loki de los brazos de su padre. – Quiero comprobar su estado.

Heimdall le deja cogerlo antes de darles la gran noticia – Él está curado.

– ¿Cómo? – Quiso saber el doctor, comprobando que era cierto que la tripa del pequeño estaba llena, eso era bueno.

– Los abuelos contestaron mi llamada.

– ¿Los abuelos?

– Sí, he conocido a los padres de Thor, una pareja encantadora. – Explica Steve recordando que en realidad no habían sido presentados, desde que llegaron habían ido directos a cuidar a Loki como los abuelos que llegan de visita y no quieren separarse de sus nietos.

– ¿En serio? – Dice Clint no muy seguro de ello, por lo que habían explicado de la educación de Loki.

Steve asiente. – Podréis conocerlos, vendrán a visitarlo otra vez.

– Si los padres de Thor son sus abuelos, – Stark parecía que iba a decir algo profundo. – yo seré su tío favorito.

– Ni hablar Tony, lo seré yo en cuanto tenga edad para aprender a usar un arco.

– Oh por favor, soy millonario y puedo construirle su propio R2D2.

– Chicos, no habéis pensado que lo mismo prefiere que le lean cuentos. – Propone Steve, no quería nada violento para el pequeño ni malcriarlo tanto que tuviese su propio robot.

– Cap, olvídalo, tu estas fuera de juego, él va adorarme en cuanto se dé cuenta de lo maravilloso que soy como todas las mujeres del mundo.

Los tres seguían discutiendo tontamente, Heimdall les deja, él era su padre no tenía que competir por el puesto de mejor tío, mira a Natasha y a Bruce, ella sonríe divertida, era evidente que no tenía que competir por el puesto de mejor tía y si la hermana de Angrboda volvía a aparecerse ante ella, se llevaría algo más que una nariz rota.

– A mí me ha dado las flores. – Una sonrisa bailando en los labios de Bruce al decirlo.

_Continuara…_


	5. Nuestra estrella (oficialmente)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más perdón por el retraso, espero no tomarlo por costumbre. Espero que el largo compense un poco la espera.
> 
> Agradecimientos: Siempre, siempre me hace mucha ilusión cuando veo que me habéis leído, es como increíble y mágico, pero cuando estoy triste y últimamente parece que voy cuesta abajo en eso, me anima un montón ver vuestros comentarios, por eso espero que este capítulo os guste porque Loki es todo amor y no me extrañaría que quisieran secuestrarlo, pero ya sabéis que tiene un montón de caballeros para protegerle.

## Alimentación y custodia

El llanto de Loki es silencioso, pero llega a los Vengadores tan claro como si fuese a pleno pulmón despertándolos como si fuese una alerta para salvar la ciudad, se abalanzan hacía el cuarto del pequeño donde Heimdall lo tiene ya entre sus brazos y calma suavemente.

– ¿Has comprobado el pañal? – Pregunta Steve.

– Aye.

– Voy a prepararle un biberón. – Dice Bruce pensando en que puede ser el hambre lo que haya provocado el lloro.

– Quiero aprender. – Pide Heimdall saliendo del cuarto con el grupo.

Loki los mira, todo ojos brillantes con lágrimas silenciosas, ninguno vuelve a la cama y Loki pasa a los brazos de Natasha que le acaricia la espalda, el pequeño se abraza a su cuello y vuelve a dormirse más calmado.

Bruce pone el agua a calentar y explica a Heimdall la cantidad que el niño ha de tomar, el hombre lo mira como si estuviese loco.

– ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? – Pregunta al ver los polvos de leche. – ¿Cómo va a crecer con salud y fuerza con leche falsa? ¿Acaso no tenéis cabras o vacas en Midgard?

Bruce se coloca las gafas aunque no hacía falta, veía más fácil explicar la teoría de cuerdas a Loki y que le entendiese, que explicarle a Heimdall sobre la leche en polvo para bebés, pero coge aire y comienza su explicación ante el hombre, este comprende y escucha atentamente la explicación, quiere saber más sobre la comida y la nutrición necesaria para todos, dado que no acababa de estar de acuerdo en alimentos en polvo o saliendo de una lata, Jarvis se ofrece a darle toda la información que desease sobre el tema.

– Ir todos a dormir, yo me ocupo esta noche. – Habla la pelirroja cuando le dieron el biberón.

Todos asienten, y Heimdall permanece hablando con Jarvis sobre la alimentación en Midgard, porque ningún hijo suyo ni su nueva y extraña familia iba a alimentarse con comida de dudosa procedencia a su criterio.

Natasha le da el biberón a Bambi, este le sonríe con la mirada y pone sus manitas sobre las de ella suavemente. Se duerme poco después abrazado a ella una vez más, ella no quiere meterlo en una cuna que le hace pensar en una cárcel de gruesos barrotes. Lo lleva con ella a su cuarto y lo acuesta a su lado, acaricio su cabecita mientras le susurraba palabras confortables llenas de amor, como recordaba que alguien hizo para ella en algún momento, aunque no podía ponerle un rostro a la persona, si podía recordar la calidez de las palabras.

Clint despierta directo para el ataque cuando siente que le miran pero al ver a su compañera con Loki en brazos se relaja.

– Voy a usar tu baño. – Informa pasándole al pequeño para que lo cogiese.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo el tuyo? – Pregunta el hombre jugando a darle suaves golpecitos en la nariz a Loki mientras el niño intenta atrapar el dedo.

– Esta congelado. – Contesta sin más explicaciones, Jarvis podía haberla avisado antes de que intentase bañar al pequeño.

Clint juega a hacer volar a Loki; este ríe, extiende las manos y mueve los pies, eso le da una idea al espía. Baja de la cama y se sienta en el suelo con el pequeño, le deja sobre sus piernas, dándole libertad de movimientos.

Loki se mueve como si escuchase música, se balancea en un principio y hace gorgoritos cantando algo que sólo él puede entender, pero cuando pone las manos en el suelo y empieza a salir de entre las piernas cruzadas de Clint, este grita de júbilo como si hubiese visto a su equipo marcar el touchdown de la victoria.

– Jarvis más vale que estés grabando esto.

La I.A no sólo lo está grabando si no que lo muestra a todos los Vengadores en sus pantallas, estos salen corriendo a verlo en persona y los hombres están tan encantados con el pequeño gateando por la habitación que ninguno se fija en la pelirroja a medio vestir que asoma del baño para verlo también.

El desayuno es diferente, Heimdall ha cocinado lo poco que había en la nevera, principalmente huevos y comidas directas para microondas, se ha quejado a Jarvis de la pésima alimentación de los guerreros, pues todo parece salir de cajas con dibujos que no se parecen en nada a lo que contienen, salvo por la caja de cereales, esos si se parecían a la foto, aunque no lo reconocerá ante nadie, el animal vestido de la caja le perturba.

– El leal Jarvis me ha estado enseñando sobre vuestra comida. – Explica sirviendo un plato de tostadas y otro de tocino. – Y los instrumentos que usáis para prepararla, hay café recién hecho esperando.

Lo siguiente que Heimdall saca es un cuenco con papilla y una cuchara, va a coger a su hijo de los brazos del Hombre de Hierro, pero este se niega.

– Deja Heimdall, come tú, yo alimentare a Bambi. – Lo dice todo orgulloso, pero pronto se va a arrepentir.

Stark ha sentado a Loki en una silla para bebés y por cada cucharada de papilla que Loki come, tres o más van a parar sobre él, el niño parece disfrutar extendiéndole la comida por la cara como si fuese una crema facial. Todos ríen al verlo, podría jurar que hasta Jarvis se está riendo de él, Ojos verdes lo mira con carita de ángel con su mirada brillante cuando él lleva otra cucharada de papilla para alimentarle, pero al igual que las dos anteriores termina en el pelo del hombre y el nene se asegura de esparcirlo bien antes de limpiarse en las ropas de este, Tony está preguntándose cómo puede ser posible que él tenga papilla hasta en las orejas y Loki no tenga ni una mancha.

– Steve deja de reírte y sujétale las manos para que termine su comida. – Dice intentando no  gritar, es un bebé, los bebés hacen cosas así, no es un plan malvado para volverlo loco.

Steve termina su café y sujeta las manos del pequeño sin ninguna fuerza, sólo haciéndole ver que no tiene que seguir llenando al tío Tony de papilla, pero a Loki no le gusta eso, con los ojos entrecerrados aprieta los labios y gira la cara negándose a comer, cuando los hombres insisten el cuenco termina en la cabeza de Steve por arte de magia, en total Loki ha comido 7 cucharadas de papilla de fruta y cereales.

– ¡Foto! – Exclama Clint haciéndoles una con el móvil sin aguantarse la risa, antes de que Steve vaya a limpiarse.

En su anterior visita Pepper había quedado sorprendida, y no había hablado con Tony desde ese encuentro, pero al entrar y encontrárselo lleno de un puré color canela se había quedado ojiplática y sin palabras al escuchar a Tony.

– Buenos días Pepper, deja que me quite mi nueva mascarilla facial y nos ponemos a trabajar.

– ¿Qué has hecho? – Pregunta unos segundo más tarde de lo que habría hecho normalmente.

Tony ríe y desaparece para bañarse, al menos esta vez no había sido el único  manchado por Bambi y tenía que reconocer que Steve se había quedado con una expresión realmente divertida cuando terminó con la papilla de sombrero.

Cuando Heimdall aparece con otro cuenco de papilla saluda a Pepper educadamente, ella lo tomó por un nuevo miembro del equipo al estar en la torre y se presenta.

– Virginia Pots.

– Heimdall, – Recuerda el nombre que habían mencionado cuando llego y aunque él no era hijo de Bellman, lo usa. – Bellman un placer Lady Virginia.

Pepper llega a la conclusión de que era un caballero educado al igual que Steve.

– Puedes llamarme Pepper. – Pide para ahorrarse cualquier broma que a Tony pudiese ocurrírsele cuando lo escuchara, sería una pérdida de tiempo y lo necesitaba para que firmase papeles entre otras cosas.

Bruce ya tenía a Loki entre sus brazos, en esta ocasión no hizo falta sujetarlo, cada vez que la cuchara se acercaba a su boca él la habría sin ningún problema

– Oh Bruce, estas hecho todo un padrazo. – Comenta Pepper al verlo.

– Es mi sobrino. – Contesta lleno de orgullo el doctor.

– Es mi hijo. – Hace saber Heimdall sin tomarse a mal el comentario de la dama.

– Ojos verdes me estas rompiendo el corazón, ¿cómo no le estás haciendo una crema facial a él? – Se queja Tony al verlos. – Pepper justamente Bambi es el motivo de que te necesite.

Al escuchar aquello y aunque Heimdall había asegurado ser el padre, evidentemente el parecido era inexistente, la mujer comprueba mentalmente el parecido con su jefe por si resultaba que lo que le esperaba era una demanda de paternidad, sin embargo no encuentra más parecido que el del color del pelo, no había rasgos físicos en el pequeño que le recordasen en nada a Stark.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Veras, Heimdall es nuestro nuevo mayordomo – Ese puesto no le gusta al hombre, pero guarda silencio para ver por dónde iba el Hombre de Hierro. – Él va a ocuparse de nuestras comidas en la torre. – Ante eso no ve problema, porque se moría de ganas de librarse de todas esas cajas de comida falsa y Pepper opinaba algo parecido al respecto. – Quiero hacerle el contrato adecuado y ayudarle  con un pequeño problema legal.

– Entiendo. – Contesta ella viendo los platos del desayuno y la comida que aún quedaba en la mesa, debía ser por la falta de Thor. – ¿Cuál es ese pequeño problema? – Estaba segura de que no tendría nada de pequeño.

– La custodia de Bambi. – La secretaria mira al niño terminar su comida y aplaudir estirando los brazos hacía su padre para que lo cogiese, y por la cara que pone, Natasha descubre que sí tiene competencia. – Legalmente la custodia la tiene su tía, puesto que Heimdall estaba cumpliendo con el deber, – Por el tono que usa podía haber estado salvando al país o al mundo entero en ese tiempo. – y no sabía nada de él hasta que regreso, ahora lo quiere a su lado.

– ¿Y la madre? – Pepper actúa como un juez, por mucho que Heimdall hubiese estado en el deber, debía haber cumplido con su otro deber.

– Murió en el parto, por eso la hermana tiene la custodia.

– No permitiré que mi hijo regrese a manos de esa mala mujer. – Las palabras de Heimdall son firmes, y la forma en que sus ojos brillan la hace pensar en Thor blandiendo su martillo.

Natasha se había levantado y cogido de la impresora más cercana toda la información impresa por Jarvis, la ojeo viendo que la había modificado un poco, no había alterado la verdad, sólo omitido datos sobre Asgard y espadazos a monstruos robóticos por parte del padre. Se los da a la mujer que pasa las hojas a una velocidad increíble mientras va asimilando los datos, las fotos de las pruebas le crispan los nervios, y el hecho de que la tía no haya reclamado nada más que el seguro del coche la pone en acción.

– Necesitaras un traje, esto va a ir rápido. Jarvis envía la información al abogado, vamos a destruir a esa mujer. – Y nada en ella dice que sea de forma figurada. – Bruce, Tony y Steve – Añade al rubio cuando lo ve aparecer recién bañado en el baño de Bruce, el suyo sigue algo congelado – os quiero de testigos para el caso.

Esa misma tarde sería la reunión con el juez, un hombre casi en su jubilación conocido por ser de los pocos hombres justos que quedaban. No aceleró el proceso porque fuera el abogado de empresas Stark el que llevase parte del caso, ni por el nombre de Sangreal que conocía por haber ido al instituto con la abuela del niño, no, eso no había influenciado al hombre, era porque no toleraba el maltrato de ningún tipo y esos casos tenían absoluta prioridad para él, así que informó de que los quería ahí antes del fin de su jornada para zanjar el tema debidamente, si ninguno era adecuado para la tutela del pequeño inevitablemente este pasaría a formar parte de los niños en búsqueda de un buen hogar.

El primer abogado en llegar iba exclusivamente en representación de Serrure Bellman–Sangreal y tiene claro su cometido, velar por el niño; el segundo abogado del mismo bufete que el primero va junto a Lou Ann Sangreal a la que defiende exclusivamente por dinero; y el tercero va acompañado por Virginia Pots a la que teme más que a su propia esposa y tres de los Vengadores junto a un hombre que casi no cabe por las puertas y la mirada más extraña que jamás allá visto, pero no sé atreve a decir nada al respecto porque después de hablar con él sobre el caso y ver más de una vez esos ojos refulgir de rabia y los músculos tensarse teme que le hagan pegatina contra una pared o peor aún, pasar atreves de ellas como en los dibujos animados que ven sus hijos, pero si hay algo que tiene claro es que ese hombre ama a su hijo.

El juez no tiene piedad con ninguno de ellos, el abogado que representa a Loki siente toda la furia de la ley cuando el otro le hace sentir como un inútil al no haber cumplido debidamente al proteger al niño, nunca pudo demostrar los malos tratos de los que sospechaba, y los Vengadores y Heimdall sienten un poco de pena por él, ellos saben que es la magia lo que impidió que atrapasen a Lou Ann antes.

– Sr. Rogers, según este informe usted encontró al pequeño en el maletero de un coche. ¿Por qué no aviso a las autoridades?

Steve se revuelve por dentro, no puede decirle que Heimdall fue el que lo encontró, no puede decir la verdad y eso le mata, porque él no puede mentir, si lo hace se siente como el chico que era antes del suero, si alguna vez tenía que mentir era Bucky el que lo hacía por él y cuando lo hacía él siempre era atrapado en la vergüenza.

– El pequeño estaba en muy mal estado, mi prioridad fue llevarlo a un médico. – Sortea la pregunta con parte de verdad.

– Señoría, el Doctor Banner es científico. – Apunta el abogado de Lou Ann.

– Soy ambas cosas, hasta hace no mucho he estado ejerciendo como médico para los más necesitados, estuve un tiempo en el Amazonas y otro en la India. Pueden pedir referencias si quieren. – Contesta antes de que nadie pueda decir nada al respecto, sabe bien que en cuando llamen SHIELD dirá que sí a todo lo que él ha dicho.

– Entiendo, dígame ¿y usted porque no aviso a las autoridades? – El juez parece no parpadear.

– Hice un informe médico sobre ello y el señor Rogers se ocupó de buscar información sobre Serrure, – Casi dice Loki, pero su mente es rápida en corregirle. – así fue como dimos con su padre, no sabía que estaba tan cerca de nosotros, y al estarlo fuimos a pedirle explicaciones.

– Por lo que ninguno cumplió con su deber cívico de entregar al pequeño a las autoridades pertinentes.

– No, cumplimos con nuestro deber de proteger a una criatura indefensa. – Dice Steve sin dejarse amedrentar.

El abogado de empresas Stark le pasa una copia de una denuncia por posibles malos tratos y abandono hacía Serrure Bellman–Sangreal contra Lou Ann Sangreal, el juez asiente complacido por ello.

Lou Ann ve la copia que le pasan a su abogado y no es capaz de mantenerse callada, su indignación es palpable, y en realidad no es por la acusación, es porque tiene al increíble Anthony Stark ante ella y no puede ni tratar de conquistarlo con su nariz rota y el rostro hinchado, sin contar la forma fría con la que la mira.

– ¡Todo eso son mentiras! – Grita en su enfado, casi levantándose del asiento, su abogado la detiene con una mano.

– La acusación de malos tratos es infundada, no tienen ninguna prueba contra ella.

– Primero, nadie grita o levanta la voz en mi sala. Segundo, según la información que tengo, no es la primera vez que se la acusa de atentar contra su sobrino. Pero ya que demuestra tanto interés por él, dígame ¿dónde está ahora? – Lou Ann sólo puede abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez en una pecera, ella lo había dado por muerto hasta que recibió una llamada citándola por la custodia, y está maldiciéndolo desde el fondo de sus entrañas por seguir vivo.

Heimdall está apretando los puños, no tiene por costumbre pegarse con mujeres insignificantes que no pueden mantener una espada o defenderse con magia, pero realmente siente deseos de mandar a esa mujer al reino de Hela.

– Tengo en mi poder una carta de Angrborda dejando su expreso deseo de que el señor Bellman sea el tutor legal de su hijo como el padre que es de este. – Explica el abogado que representa al niño.

– Eso no es más que una mentira, este hombre no puede ser el padre del hijo de mi hermana. – Lo señala con el dedo sin ningún pudor, – ¿Cómo podría un negro ser el padre de un niño tan blanco? – su tono es despectivo, casi con asco.

Su abogado siente el deseo de estrangularla, pero se contiene.

– Señora, compórtese. – Pide el juez, su mirada es helada, él conoce bien el racismo, no hay muchos jueces de su época que sean indios americanos.

– Angrboda me escribió diciendo que esperaba a mi hijo, y por mi podría ser azul – Bruce sonríe por dentro, porque él sabe que la piel de Loki toma el tono de azul más hermoso que alguien pueda ver. – y seguiría siendo mi hijo, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a acercarte a él. – La voz de Heimdall es calmada, pero su mirada deja claro que no dudara en cumplir su palabra.

– Exijo una prueba de paternidad. – Lou Ann no piensa perder todo el dinero y la comodidad que ser el tutor de ese niño le da, necesita operarse la nariz.

– Tengo también una copia de la carta mencionada por el señor Bellman y dependiendo de sus respuestas a las siguientes preguntas la tomare como prueba de su paternidad. Señor Bellman ¿sabe dónde está su hijo?

– En un lugar seguro. – Contesta sin pestañear, porque está convencido de que los dos espías están cuidando bien al pequeño.

– Bien. – La respuesta le complace, y continúa con la siguiente pregunta. – ¿Estaría dispuesto a firmar y a probar que no necesita el dinero del fideicomiso de su hijo ni ninguna de las posesiones por él heredadas?

Se hace un silencio al escucharlo, el abogado que representa a Loki está deseando que fuese el hombre que Angrboda había dicho que era, o tendría que hacer un ritual muy extraño reclamando la presencia del segundo tutor y sinceramente le daba mucho miedo tener que hacer algo así, pero se había comprometido con su cliente y ahijada a hacerlo si Heimdall no aparecía en el plazo de un año o demostraba ser un mal ejemplo para el pequeño.

– Yo no deseo más que a mi hijo, no podría llamarme padre si fuese yo el que viviese de él cuando no es más que un bebé, es mi deseo que si eso pasa, ser un anciano y haberle visto convertirse en un hombre digno. – Las palabras de Heimdall son sinceras, él no quiere ni dinero, ni tierras, sólo desea a Loki.

– Por favor, que palabras más falsas, recuerdo bien a mi hermana con un joven de ojos azules todo lo que duro el embarazo. Ese debe ser el padre y no tú. – Espeta Lou Ann como si fuese una serpiente venenosa, y se maldice por dentro por no tener fotos de cuando los vio.

El juez lanza una mirada que deja claro que él es el único que hablara.

– Lou Ann Sangreal no tengo dudas de que usted es una víbora interesada, y tenga claro que aquí yo soy dios. – El hombre hace un silencio por si alguien tiene algo en contra de sus palabras, pero no es así, nadie dice nada. – Heimdall Bellman es el padre del hijo de Angrboda como ella misma dejó por escrito, y no ponga en tela de juicio las palabras de una muerta, téngale respeto al recuerdo de su hermana.  Señor Bellman usted será el tutor legal de su hijo, pero no se confié, el representante de este se hará cargo de confirmar que está bien cuidado y al menor indicio de que no es así, me avisara de ello para poner cada cosa en su lugar. – La última frase tiene un tono digno de una amenaza. – También comprendo su orgullo, pero si en algún momento necesita la ayuda de lo heredado por su hijo, no dude en pedirlo, su madre lo dejo todo para que su hijo viviese dignamente, valore el gesto.

Lou Ann quiere gritar, pedir otro juez, para ella todo está resultando realmente injusto, pero entonces el abogado que lleva todo lo de Angrboda, el mismo que siente que ha fallado protegiendo a Serrure, se gira y la mira como el hombre que la conoce desde su infancia, el hombre que ha visto durante años hablando con su abuela la matriarca de todo, con el que ha compartido hasta la mesa y días importantes, sabe que no le va a gustar lo que sigue.

– Lou Ann, tengo un mensaje de tu abuela, desde este momento quedas fuera de los Sangreal, no tienes derecho ni a usar el apellido y tienes una orden de alejamiento por lo que no podrás intentar acercarte a ella para hacerla cambiar de opinión. – La voz del hombre es firme, y ella nota que en su mirada ya no hay nada del cariño de antaño. – Puedo seguir dándote la información aquí o esperar a que terminemos para hacerlo en privado.

Los hombres no la escuchan, pero Heimdall no tiene problemas para oír el murmullo en que se ha convertido su voz al decir _“privado”_ , repudiada por su familia se merece eso y más se dice a sí mismo.

– Me uniré a su reunión, no olvide a su abogado, le vendrá bien para decidir si quiere pactar,  declararse culpable e ir un tiempo a prisión o quiere llevarlo a la corte y pudrirse en ella. – Añade el juez.

– Pactaremos. – Afirma el abogado sin esperar respuesta por parte de su cliente, extrañamente dócil desde que escuchó lo dicho por su compañero.

– Vamos a por Bambi y celebremos comiendo shawarma, yo invito. – Dice Tony.

– No, – Le para Heimdall, – desde ahora vais a llevar una alimentación como es debida. – las palabras suenan como un padre prohibiendo a sus hijos comer más dulces antes de la cena.

## Juegos, armario y decisiones

Natasha y Clint han quedado a cargo de Loki y bien podían haberle puesto a dormir pero ellos deciden algo más divertido, dejan al pequeño gatear por toda la casa mientras lo siguen para que no se haga daño. Antes de darse cuenta Clint está jugando a atraparlo y en cuanto logra cogerlo entre sus brazos le hace cosquillas mientras el niño ríe y se retuerce para escapar, entonces él finge que se le escapa de las manos y le deja huir para ir detrás. Natasha no duda en unirse, y los dos sorprenden al nene apareciendo de lugares que no se espera, la mujer llega a ocultarse en una de las esquinas del techo para caer detrás del pequeño y llenarlo de besos, en una de esas este en lugar de ser atrapado por ellos cuando lo tienen acorralado contra una de las paredes, pasa a través de ella. Los dos espías se miran en silencio y corren a la otra habitación temerosos de no encontrarlo, pero Loki los espera sentando y sonriente antes de volver a gatear lejos de ellos para seguir jugando.

Jarvis los avisa cuando llega el momento de darle el biberón y Clint lo prepara entre el sonido de la risa infantil, puede ver que aún queda papilla en la nevera, pero no tiene la más mínima intención de terminar como Tony y Steve.

– ¿Clint lo tienes? – Pregunta Natasha desde el salón, Loki empezaba a bostezar y no quería que se durmiera sin comer.

– Un momento.

– Tiene que probar la temperatura en su muñeca, no vaya a quemarse. – Explica Jarvis, y cuando Clint sigue el consejo se traga un grito al sentir la leche hirviendo en su muñeca. – Puede enfriarlo un poco bajo el grifo. – Clint hace caso poniendo su muñeca bajo un chorro de agua fría. – Me refería al biberón.

– Gracias por tu preocupación Jarvis, me siento querido. – Cuando sale biberón en mano Natasha estaba entrando al cuarto de Loki, la sigue. – Me toca dárselo a mí.

Los truenos que anunciaban a Thor suenan en la distancia, Loki se remueve en los brazos de Natasha, ella dirige la mirada a dónde sabía que estaba la cámara de Jarvis para que avisase a los otros, no sería una buena idea si regresaban y Heimdall se encontraba de frente con Thor.

– ¿Crees que los padres de Thor se lo han contado? – Pregunta Clint, estaba muy claro que Heimdall no tenía ninguna intención de hacer partícipe al Dios del Trueno.

– Ni idea, mejor esperar a que él nos lo diga. – Natasha le arrebata el biberón con una sonrisa burlona y se sienta en una mecedora, notaba a Loki nervioso. – Porque no hablas con él y lo averiguas.

Clint asiente y en cuanto sale del armario que oculta la entrada a la habitación se encuentra con Thor que va a guardar ahí su martillo.

– ¿Qué hacéis dentro del armario? – Era extraño ver salir a su compañero de este como si fuese un cuarto más.

– Buscaba la entrada a Narnia. – Bromea el arquero, pero Thor no le entiende. – Nada Thor, buscaba una chaqueta. – Miente.

– ¿Vas a salir?

– No. – Contesta encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Qué tal con Jane?

Thor permanece un momento más ante el armario, podía ver los abrigos y su martillo, no era más que eso, un armario, pero no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento su hermano aparecería con una sonrisa burlona en los labios sorprendiéndole, realmente podía sentir su magia de una forma tan real que creía que iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento, ni tan siquiera escucha lo que le dice el arquero.

– Que ¿si quieres beber algo? – Repite Clint desde la cocina, sin dejar de mirarlo, quiere alejarlo del armario y no sabe cómo hacerlo sin ser notorio, por un momento se plantea tirarle una manzana a la cabeza, pero se contiene lo suficiente para seguir sosteniéndola en su mano. – ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Thor se gira para mirar a su compañero, le sonríe con cierta tristeza y se aleja del armario, acaba de tomar una decisión, pero antes quería el consejo un amigo, por desgracia Clint no era ese amigo, pero lo mismo podía servir.

– Sí. – Thor abre la nevera para coger una cerveza pero le llama la atención el cuenco tapado con film transparente, lo saca para ver que era, olía a frutas, se sienta a la mesa y comienza a comérselo mezclado con galletas.

Clint lo observa, Thor era grande como un oso, lo había visto derrotar solo a temibles enemigos, es más, estaba seguro de que podría matarle de un sólo golpe si quería, pero ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa remojando galletas en la papilla de Loki y comiéndolo como si fuese algo natural, por ello sólo era capaz de repetirse _“No te rías, no te rías porque este comiendo comida de bebés, no te rías porque Tony tuviese que quitársela hasta de las orejas, no te rías porque Steve terminase con ella de sombrero, eres un espía, disimula, y no te rías, sobretodo no te rías.”_

– Clint, ¿alguna vez has sentido…  – Thor piensa detenidamente como seguir, como expresarlo. – que has perdido algo pero sin embargo sientes que está ahí persiguiéndote? – El rubio deja de mirar su plato, para mirar fijamente al arquero con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

– Oh…– No estaba preparado para conversaciones profundas, y menos para conversaciones profundas con un dios vikingo comiendo galletas con papilla. – todos tenemos algo así, sólo hay que vivir con ello.

– Duele. – Murmura Thor más para él que para Clint, sus ojos fijos en lo que quedaba de la papilla. – Voy a estar más tiempo con Jane. – Dice terminándose la última galleta. – Estaré pasando por aquí igual, pero…

– Entiendo, disfruta de la vida en pareja rubia. – Se burla Barton.

Thor sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, no era una sonrisa de esas que iluminan el mundo, era más bien una de resignación, porque sólo donde Jane no sentía a Loki, no había seid en su casa, nada de magia, sólo ciencia y muchas palabras que no le decían nada, pero la amaba.

En cuanto el rubio desapareció para ir con su amada, Clint vuelve al armario para observar en silencio a Natasha bailando con Loki una canción lenta, él hace otra foto con su móvil para el recuerdo.

## Ataque desde dentro

Tony no dejaba de planear una gran celebración por haber conseguido la custodia y todos le dejan hacer castillos en el aire, porque es evidente que eso no va a pasar, pero entonces Heimdall dice algo que llama más su atención que la enorme fiesta planeada.

– La abuela de Angrboda está viva, ¿por qué ella no tomó a Loki bajo su ala? – Y guardan silencio un momento.

– ¿Le gustaron los peluches? – Pregunta Pepper para romper el silencio incómodo.

– Mierda, se los daré ahora y me adorara. – Al decirlo Tony empuja suavemente a Bruce.

Steve mira a los cielos, pero se ríe.

Pepper se separa del grupo a su pesar, ella también tiene ganas de ver la expresión del niño cuando le den los juguetes, suspira.

– ¿No vienes? – Pregunta Tony evitando que se cierren las puertas del ascensor.

– Uno de nosotros tiene que trabajar Anthony, la empresa no se mantiene sola.

– Mejor tu que yo. – Contesta con una sonrisa radiante guiñándole un ojo.

En cuanto llegan todos van directos al armario, quizás Clint tuvo razón al nombrar a Narnia, porque todos los hombres sintieron que al pasar la puerta las cosas malas quedaban fuera, y sólo importaban las sonrisas, ahí ninguno era un guerrero o un monstruo, sólo eran ellos.

Clint y Natasha bailan por la habitación entre risas y Loki los observa desde la cuna embelesado, habían descubierto que el pequeño amaba la música y no dudada en mecerse al son de esta si le gustaba o simplemente escucharla con las emociones cambiando en su rostro según la melodía, pero si no le gustaba hacía un mohín y se tapaba los oídos negándose a escuchar como un gato enfurruñado.

– Sí ya empezó la fiesta. – Se carcajea Tony al verlos, ha cogido la bolsa con los regalos para Loki y no dudo en dejarla en el suelo para invitar a bailar al pequeño.

Heimdall se ha adelantado tomándolo en sus brazos y haciéndolo girar provocando la risa del niño al girar el mundo a su alrededor.

Tony se gira entonces para pedirle un baile a uno de sus dos compañeros sólo para ver la cara que le ponían, pero el sorprendido fue él cuando Bruce y Steve se miran con una sonrisa cómplice antes de tomarse de las manos y bailar junto a los otros aguantándose la risa.

– Señor, si  pudiese sería un placer sacarle a bailar. – La voz de Jarvis suena como una burla y todos se ríen al escucharle incluido su creador.

Terminan sentados en el suelo, Loki  entre las piernas cruzadas de Heimdall y parece incluso más pequeño de lo que es, como si fuese un príncipe escondido tras un enorme fuerte, pero el pequeño no dudaba en escalar por las piernas de su padre para ver a todos.

– Aunque mi príncipe no ha bailado conmigo, le he traído hermosos presentes. – Hace saber Tony enseñando la enorme bolsa de papel.

Todos observan como Heimdall enseña a Loki a quitar el papel de regalo, el primer peluche en salir fue el Capitán América, Loki lo mira curioso, lo toca suavemente como si temiese romperlo, cuando descubre que es suave y esponjoso su boca dibuja una O de sorpresa y lo  aprieta contra él en un abrazo. Steve siente ese abrazo como si se lo estuviesen dando a él.

Tony palpa los paquetes intentando adivinar cuál era el de Iron–Man, cuando cree tenerlo entre sus manos se lo pasa a Loki quien intenta abrirlo solo, pero cuando rompe un poco del papel mira a todos con cara de cachorrito pidiendo perdón.

– No pasa nada. – Dice Clint cogiendo el paquete y quitando el papel de regalo hasta con los dientes para hacer reír al niño.

En lugar de reírse le observa extrañado, mueve la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro, buscando algo. Sale de entre las piernas de su padre sin soltar el peluche nuevo, gatea hasta el biberón medio lleno al lado de la mecedora, lo coge y descubre que no puede llevar el biberón y gatear a la vez, intenta ponerse de pie y cae de culo para su frustración haciendo un puchero, Natasha va a ayudarle, Steve estaba levantándose, cuando Ojos verdes hace el gran descubrimiento, el biberón tumbado en el suelo gira, sonríe complacido soltando una exclamación de felicidad, aprieta su agarre en el peluche y empuja el biberón hasta Clint, tirando suavemente de sus ropas para que él lo tome.

Clint no puede resistirse, ninguno de ellos puede resistirse a un comportamiento tan dulce por parte del pequeño, así que en lugar de tomar el biberón él coge a Loki entre sus brazos y le llena de besos, el niño ríe e intenta escapar y cuando Clint deja de besarlo le da el peluche que había salido del papel de regalo roto, para desilusión de Tony, es la Viuda Negra. Ese peluche también recibe un abrazo por parte del pequeño, pero sin soltar al del capitán por ello.

– A la tercera va a la vencida. – Stark saca otro paquete de la bolsa.

Con el tercer regalo Loki mira a todos, ellos no tenían paquetes envueltos en colores bonitos y todos eran tan buenos con él, prefería abrazarlos a ellos eran tan cálidos y siempre le miraban de esa forma que le hacía sentir seguro, ¿le iban a dejar y por eso le daban cosas esponjosas que se les parecía? El pequeño meneo la cabeza negando para sí mismo, abrió lentamente el regalo con cuidado de no romper el papel y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Toda la sensación de calidez desaparece, su cuerpo empieza a temblar descontroladamente, en su cabeza sonaban truenos que nadie más oía, mira a todos lados sin ver en realidad, únicamente el terror en su mirada, las esmeraldas se volvieron rubís, la piel blanca se tiño de azul y Loki se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, un pequeño ovillo que temblaba y emitía el llanto silencios más triste y doloroso de todos los Nueve reinos. Todos podían sentir su miedo en la habitación, un terror que helaba la sangre, no se dan cuenta de que en realidad la temperatura está bajando. Clint es el que está más cerca y no duda en ir a cogerlo para calmarlo, sin importar el cambio que ha visto en el niño, pero sus manos se queman al contacto haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor como si hubiese recibido un disparo. Heimdall salta de su sitio con agilidad inhumana, sus manos sobre las de Clint realizando un hechizo para evitar la congelación.

– ¡Thor! – Exclama Natasha al ver el peluche tirado sobre el papel de regalo.

– Él le teme. – Explica Bruce a sus compañeros.

Fuera del edificio el hielo empezaba a devorarlo, como si quisiera encerrarlo todo para proteger a Loki, SHIELD está alerta, el edificio Stark está siendo atacado. Intentan ponerse en contacto con el grupo, pero las llamadas son rechazadas por Jarvis, los Vengadores tenían otras cosas de que preocuparse, no piensan en que Furia llamara al único vengador que estaba fuera del edifico para ayudar y Thor aparece haciendo sonar sus truenos para asustar aún más al pequeño, mezclando las pesadillas con la realidad.

– Ayúdame a abrir los paquetes. – Pide Bruce a Tony.

– ¿Cómo va a servir eso para sacarle del trance?

– Para vencer a un peluche, sólo necesitamos otro peluche. – Dice Bruce con una versión afelpada de su otro yo, en realidad su teoría no tiene base alguna, sólo la esperanza de que funcione.

Steve intenta acercarse a donde Loki se ha ovillado, puede ver el remolino de magia a su alrededor, pero este poco tiene que ver con el que lo rodeo cuando apareció Frigga. No hace preguntas, sólo se agacha y toma al pequeño en sus brazos. El frio le está matando hasta querer gritar y soltarlo, pero sabe que si hace eso lo perderán para siempre, puede sentirlo, y él se ha jurado ayudarle a sanar su alma herida. Así que en lugar de gritar de agonía por su piel quemada y su cuerpo que estaba congelándose hasta la muerte, lo pega a su pecho y  canta. Canta a pleno pulmón mientras con dedos firmes a pesar del dolor acariciaba su cabeza peinando el cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo.

– Uno para el dolor, dos para la alegría…

Fuera Thor se encuentra con un dilema, por más que le pidiesen que liberase a la torre de aquella magia, no podría hacerlo ni con el más fuerte golpe de Mjölnir, el resultado sería desastroso tanto para la torre y las personas dentro como para él, ambas fuerzas se repelerían y mientras Thor se vería golpeado por su propia fuerza devuelta, estaba seguro de que podría soportarla, para algo era su fuerza, no estaba tan seguro de si la torre podría soportar un golpe de toda esa magia acumulada, estaba acostumbrado a ver magia, a sentirla, pero está casi se podía palpar, era como si se estuviese condensando alrededor de la torre y por ahora llevaba más de un tercio del edificio congelado y seguía avanzando.

En la torre ya no cantaba sólo Steve, no, todo el grupo repetía la canción a coro notando como Loki iba saliendo de su aislamiento, era lento, seguía siendo azul pero había dejado de temblar, aunque las lágrimas surcaban su rostro hasta congelarse y sus ojos seguían cerrados fuertemente, como si temiese que al abrirlos todo lo bueno que había encontrado desaparecería.

Tony se maldice infinitas veces, porque él había querido los peluches, le había parecido gracioso, pero ya no había diversión, su Narnia particular había sido atacada desde dentro por él.

– Señor.

– Ahora no Jarvis.

– Furia dice que el vikingo esta fuera y quiere saber qué podemos hacer desde dentro. – Explica incapaz de seguir obviando a SHIELD.

Y Tony hace lo que tiene que hacer, se pone en la pantalla y manda a Furia, a SHIELD y al vikingo a cazar gamusinos.

– Stark explica la situación o tendré que mandar un equipo a la torre. ¿Dónde estáis?

– Furia, mantente fuera de esto o te quedas sin equipo. Jarvis corta toda comunicación con el exterior, al que entre a estas plantas le atacaremos sin piedad por asalto a una propiedad privada. – Hace saber, seguro de que la I.A iba a dejar que Furia escuchara lo último.

Furia ha escuchado, alto y claro, pero en cuanto eso terminara iba a tener una explicación y al culpable de aquello pagando por ello.

Thor se mantenía en su sitio, se sentía impotente aunque intentaba comunicarse con sus compañeros no podía, y tampoco podía ayudar, con aquella acumulación de magia que le impedía entrar, todo ese seid parecía repelerle, cada vez que avanzaba se encontraba de nuevo en el mismo punto que antes, como si no se hubiese movido.

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron, su respiración era más acompasada y ellos notaban que los miraba, le enseñaron los peluches, todos menos el de Thor que creía en el suelo al que él se negaba a mirar temeroso,  entonces Bruce le enseña el peluche de Hulk, era verde y Loki quiso cogerlo, su piel estaba empezando a cambiar, pero cuando ve en la otra mando de Bruce el peluche de Thor vuelve a ser totalmente azul, estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando la voz de Heimdall le sorprende sobre la canción desentonada.

– Estamos aquí para ti.

La voz tiene el efecto deseado, no saben si entiende realmente las palabras, no importa, lo que cuenta es que el pequeño no cierra sus ojos, si no que intenta verlos a todos. Bruce hace que el Hulk de peluche golpee lejos al Thor de peluche, fuera de la habitación, de la vista de su sobrino, y los demás hacen que los suyos le den besos. Loki vuelve a mirarles con sus ojos como esmeraldas, su piel volvió a ser como la nieve y cuando Bruce lo coge en brazos y ve a Steve medio congelado y a Clint con sus manos azules a la espera de poder curarse debidamente, llora a pleno pulmón, desolado por el daño causado, temeroso por el castigo que le esperaba. Nadie le grita, nadie le golpea ni le hace ningún daño, no, Bruce le acaricia la espalda para calmarlo mientras volvía a cantarle la canción que le había sacado de la oscuridad y los truenos.

– Uno para el dolor, dos para la suerte, tres para la niña…

La pelirroja se acerca y besa su frente, el inventor besa su cabeza y le pellizca una mejilla. Steve y Clint le sonríen acostados en la gran cama de Heimdall mientras este usaba magia para detener la congelación, está agradecido al rubio, nunca imagino a ningún mortal aguantando tal dolor, su reina vanir tenía razón, el amor es poderoso.

– Hay que mantener esta sala en el calor.

– De eso me ocupo yo. – Jarvis pone la calefacción y teniendo en cuenta el calor que ya hacía en Nueva York no iban a tener que preocuparse de que la congelación avanzara. – La señorita Pots, el vikingo y Furia vienen hacía aquí. – No hizo falta decir que ese también sería el orden de llegada.

Pepper se había ocupado de mantener la calma en la torre, cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar y los cristales empezaron a congelarse ella hizo salir a todos con calma, si alguien preguntaba qué estaba pasando, ella sólo sonreía y decía que un experimento se había ido de las manos, todos la creyeron, no había ningún villano destruyendo alrededor, los Vengadores no estaban defendiéndose de nadie, así que no había motivos para dudar de su palabra. Pero no había logrado llegar al piso de los Vengadores, por lo menos no en el ascensor, le había tocado subir cada peldaño de las escaleras porque toda tecnología había sido bloqueada por la evacuación, pero ella sentía el corazón en un puño, su mente sólo estaba con Tony y cuando llego jadeando y él la recibió con una sonrisa le cruzo la cara por preocuparla de aquella manera.

La magia que había rodeado la torre desapareció de golpe cuando Loki se relajó, estaba tumbado entre Clint y Steve chupándose el puño después de calmarse de su último llanto, un lloriqueo aplaudido por su familia, porque lo habían oído, alto y claro y habían sonreído más aún cuando se convirtió en hipidos para terminar en el silencio del sueño tranquilo mientras se chupaba el puño.

– Quien iba a decir que tiene esos pulmones. – Se ríe Clint.

En cuanto la magia desaparece Thor entra con sus truenos resonando, pero ellos ya estaban esperándole, la habitación del pánico permanece oculta, y en el salón sólo se encuentran las dos mujeres y los dos científicos rodeados de papeles desordenador y trozos de tecnología descartada.

– ¿Os encontráis bien?

– Point break para ti. – Le dice Tony lanzándole el peluche de la discordia, Thor lo atrapa en el aire.

No hay una explicación de lo que había pasado, se comportaron como si aquello fuese normal, pero Thor puede sentir algo que sólo su hermano le había mostrado antes, rechazo.

## Guerrero caído

Thor se fue cuando Furia llegaba, llevaba el peluche con él, no fue el rechazo que sintió lo que le hizo irse tan rápido después de lo ocurrido, fue el dichoso olor que desprendían el peluche, el olor de su hermano, y Thor supo que él estaba perdiendo la razón, más le valía volver a sus cabales. Pensó en Heimdall y sus buenos consejos, pero entonces su mente fue más allá y se dijo la falta que le hacía Balder, su mejor amigo, su hermano siempre sabio. Thor lloró, esa noche lluvia fina cayó sobre la ciudad, porque el dios de las tormentas había perdido no sólo un hermano pequeño que lo acosaba en sus recuerdos, también al hermano mayor que por el bien de Asgard permanecería luchando en el limbo hasta el Ragnarök.

La explicación dada por los científicos es buena, en realidad es perfectamente válido que algo saliera mal un experimento, pero él no les cree, lo puede ver con su único ojo, esos hombres ocultan algo, Natasha los ignora con aire aburrido, como si aquello no tuviese que ver con ella, pero él ha oído muchas cosas en la llamada, no sólo las amenazas de Tony, ha escuchado a los héroes cantando un arrullo.

– ¿Conocéis el poema de las urracas? – El silencio es completo, Pepper no sabe bien lo que pasa, pero entiende que los que faltan están con Heimdall y su hijo y que ellos quieren mantener esto en secreto. – Una para el dolor, dos para la suerte, tres para una niña, cuatro para un niño, cinco para la plata, seis de oro, siete para un secreto…

– Si sólo ha venido a jugar mejor vaya al parque, ha sido un día duro. – Stark le corta, no quiere a Furia ahí, tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

El director de SHIELD los mira en silencio, él no piensa moverse sin una respuesta real y útil, quiere al culpable, quiere lo que sea que puede hacer que incluso un aesir como Thor no pueda golpear, porque puede ser beneficioso para la tierra y no va a dejar que otros se apoderen de ello como ha logrado hacer HYDRA antes.

– Lo quiere. – Natasha rompe el silencio, conoce demasiado bien a Furia, y por eso sabe que lo que va a hacer es lo correcto. – Lo tendrá, pero si le hace daño, me temo que no querrá ver a Banner furioso.

Heimdall estaba untándoles un ungüento de olor dulzón para ayudar al trabajo de las piedras curativas, realmente era un hombre sabio, había ido preparado para algo así, claro que no esperaba tener que usarlo tan pronto y menos en mortales, pero si él hubiese hecho lo mismo que Steve nadie habría podido contener la congelación y Loki, su hermosa y pequeña estrella habría sufrido más.

– Tendréis que reposar por un par de días, la piel sanara. – Explica preparando las piedras y un hechizo para ayudar a que curen antes y evitarles el dolor.

Ya no había azul en ellos, pero las manos de Clint estaban quemadas al igual que las de Steve, este también tenía parte de la cara, el pecho y los brazos quemados, los lugares que habían tocado a Loki, sin embargo sus quemaduras estaban al mismo nivel que las de Clint a pesar de haber aguantado más tiempo, seguramente cortesía de ser un súper soldado.

Natasha entra, su rostro no decía nada los tacones resonaban en el suelo y sin más cogió a Loki entre sus brazos, con cuidado de no despertarlo, aunque quizás era mejor que estuviese despierto para lo que venía. Los tres hombres la miraron, Heimdall quería ir tras ella y pedir una explicación, tiene el hechizo en la punta de la lengua y no puede dejarlo a medias.

– Estará bien. – Le dice Clint tomándolo del brazo, la mano le duele al hacerlo, pero él confía en ella.

Furia la observa salir del armario con el pequeño en brazos, puede ver los abrigos y unos palos de golf, y en cuanto está cerca del director deja al bebé entre los brazos del hombre sin decir nada, este lo sujeta con cuidado, no parece tener práctica en ello, pero sabe hacerlo.

– Hay tiene al culpable. – Y los ojos de la espía y los demás parecen querer saber que pasa ahora.

Furia miraba a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos, vestido de oso con una enorme estrella bordada en la barriga, el niño se revolvió en sus brazos, abriendo los ojos, verdes como ningún otro verde que hubiese visto antes, pensó que el pequeño lloraría, pero le mira bostezando y se frota la cara con las manos para después acariciar el rostro del hombre en una caricia infantil y torpe.

– ¿De dónde ha salido? – Pregunta mirando a los presentes, estaba claro que no lo había traído la cigüeña.

Loki intenta meterle las manos en la boca al director de SHIELD, pero este se lo impide con una delicadeza que nadie había visto antes en el hombre.

– ¿Sus padres nunca le explicaron lo de la semillita? – Dice Tony, quería coger a Loki, pero Natasha niega con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Dónde están sus padres? – Especifica sin molestarse ni perder el tiempo por la respuesta anterior. – ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado?

– El miedo, fue su miedo lo que desencadeno el hielo, estaba asustado y contestó a sus emociones. – Explica Bruce sin entrar en más detalles, no hablara de magia, ni de reencarnaciones sin Heimdall de acuerdo.

El director vuelve a mirar al bebé que se retuerce en sus brazos para ganar movilidad, así que lo deja sentarse sobre sus piernas, no le sorprende tener lo que él cree que es un pequeño mutante, hay un brillo único en esos ojos, él puede reconocer una mirada inteligente aunque sea en un bebe que no duda en estirar sus manos hacía su cara, vuelve a girar el rostro porque no quiere terminar con dedos pequeños en su boca, gran error, eso no era lo que estaba buscando, le arrebata el parche de un tirón y hace sonidos de felicidad ante su triunfo. Después se lleva el parche a la boca llenándolo de babas.

– No, eso no sé come. – Le dice el hombre intentando quitarle el parche, no levanta el tono ni parece enfadado por ello, en realidad le preocupa que se asuste al ver la cicatriz, no quiere otra crisis en la torre.

Loki se ríe y vuelve a llevarse el parche a la boca, entonces se fija en la cara de Furia, todos están seguros de que llorara, porque es un niño y la verdad es que la cicatriz impresiona a cualquiera que no esté acostumbrado a ver heridas de guerra. Pero Loki es Loki, él no llora, al contrario hace algo que aún no ha hecho con ninguno de ellos, le da un beso al hombre justo debajo del ojo cicatrizado antes de volver a jugar con el parche.

Y con ese gesto el guerrero cae ante el bebé, deja de intentar recuperar su parche y observa a parte del equipo de héroes, para él estaba claro lo que era ese niño, un peligro para cualquiera con un poco de corazón porque se metía dentro y no había forma de sacarlo.

Esa fue otra larga noche, una noche dónde Furia confirmó que su equipo estaba lleno de personas de buen corazón a pesar de sus pasados, donde cenó lo que Heimdall cocinó y aceptó que no era bueno comer tantas cosas salidas de cajas, pero sobretodo esa noche Nick Furia juró ante sus hombres proteger el secreto y no permitir que nadie usase al niño en su beneficio, porque en el fondo todos sabían que si alguien descubría todo ese potencial mágico lo iban a querer, pero Furia era del tipo al que nunca le gusto los niños soldados, la guerra y más las secretas eran para los hombres.

_Continuara…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno normalmente no pongo notas debajo, pero así aclaro que Lou Ann fue a la cárcel porque era lo correcto y ella va a pagar por el daño causado.
> 
> Por lo demás, Loki va a crecer como un bebe mortal normal dentro de lo que es ser mágico y que la magia te amé, tampoco voy a contar cada día de su vida porque me muero de ganas de que cumpla 3 años, pero si os contare los grandes momentos de Loki y aún tenéis que ver que le salgan los dientes. Va a resultar que sólo Heimdall y Frigga no tienen competencia xD.


	6. Las estrellas brillan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad yo iba actualizar el día de Thor, porque he pactado con él a cambio de que dejase de borrarme las partes de Loki, sí, sé que suena raro, pero perdí este capítulo cuatro veces hasta que dije que publicaría el día de Thor, aunque en realidad como no lo hice al final debido a que me puse a revisar el capítulo y note que había mezclado los tiempos en la historia y por tanto acabo de terminar de corregir todos los capítulos y los he re–subido, sospecho que es mi promesa de dejarle encontrarse con Loki en el próximo capítulo lo que hace que no me haya borrado nada una vez más, o quizás es simplemente que estoy loca.
> 
> Agradecimientos: A todos los que leéis, dejáis comentarios, hacéis favoritos, o todo a la vez.

## Peluches y recuerdos de infancia

Jane duerme cuando él sale silenciosamente de la cama, no logra conciliar el sueño. La semana ha sido demasiado tranquila desde el incidente de la torre, intentó indagar sobre lo ocurrido, pero sólo consiguió una vaga respuesta, no duda de las palabras del Hombre de Hierro sobre un experimento fallido, pero era como la magia de Loki brillando del mismo color que sus ojos y el hielo de Jöntuheim congelando el tiempo, niega con la cabeza, _“A veces sólo ves lo que quieres ver.”_ Se dice como ha hecho todas las otras veces, porque sabe que es todo una obsesión, es su deseo egoísta de tener a su hermano de regreso.

Thor se siente solo, es un sentimiento extraño que no ha tenido ni en las más largas batallas, ni los ochenta días que lucho por su vida y la de sus compañeros en el umbral que separa Hel de Asgard, pero ahora no importa si esta con los Vengadores, con Jane o cualquier otro, él siente un hueco, un vacío donde antes había sorpresas, risas y un sinfín de travesuras, alguien que a pesar de todas sus villanías y ardides siempre terminaba por demostrarle que todavía quedaba algo bueno en él, algo exclusivamente para mostrarle a él, su hermano mayor, como un secreto de infancia, porque los demás pueden verlo como un villano atroz que le ha traicionado una y mil veces, pero él sabe que si Loki lo hubiese querido muerto de verdad, realmente ya lo estaría. Ni cuando tuvo que aceptar que Balder se iría a luchar al limbo sintió ese vacío, quizás es porque aunque no pueda verlo, Balder sigue vivo y Loki no. Antes de darse cuenta está sentado en la Luna con el peluche que Tony le dio, él mira el espacio, la Tierra y a la vez no mira nada, su mente está completamente en otra parte en décadas pasadas cuando él no era más que un hermano mayor, suspira y el nombre de la reina de los muertos se escapa de sus labios.

– Extraño que me nombréis sin maldición alguna. – Comenta Hela apareciéndose a su lado.

Esta vez no hay sorpresa, no hay ira, sólo se gira y mira a la mujer con sus ojos azules llenos de sentimientos, ella piensa que cuando un mortal dijo que los ojos eran el espejo del alma probablemente se había encontrado con Thor.

– Tenéis un aspecto reprobable joven Odinson, si seguís dejando que los sentimientos os consuman de esta forma, no merecéis ser un guerrero de Asgard.

– Era mi hermano, aún con toda su inquina y todos sus ardides, él era mi hermano sin importar la sangre, el lazo entre nosotros estaba hecho por más veces que él lo negase.

– Lo sé. – Contesta creando una llama mágica en su palma, es verde y sin embargo no es el verde cautivador que está acostumbrado a ver en la magia. – En nuestro anterior encuentro te hice un regalo porque te negaste a hacer un trato. Vuelvo a ofrecerte el mismo trato, si lo rechazas no habrá una próxima vez, cuenta algo de Loki que desconozca y yo haré lo mismo por ti. 

Acepta la oferta, él quiere hablar de su hermano, del hermano con quien compartió risas y aventuras antes de que se corrompiera. Huele el peluche, sigue pareciéndole que huele a Loki y a su infancia dejada atrás hace tiempo.

– La primera mascota de Loki fue un bigelsnipe. – El rubio mira a la reina de los muertos y puede ver una mueca de sorpresa en sus labios antes de contarle la historia. – Era un cachorro del tamaño de un cerdo, sus astas aún no habían empezado a salir y le faltaba un ojo, era feo y destrozaba todo a su paso, pero a Loki le gustaba. Lo mantenía oculto en una de las habitaciones vacías del palacio, le llevaba comida y lo cuidaba. Durante esos días era común verlo despeinado o con algún arañazo, más de una noche lo encontré por los pasillos con las mejillas rojas y una mirada de triunfo en el rostro, al principio pensé que estaba con alguna doncella y me moleste, pero entonces lo vi una noche en los campos de entrenamiento con la bestia a su lado. Corrían de un lado a otro como habría jugado un niño con un perro, Loki reía, se le veía feliz. Cada vez que intente unirme a ellos la bestia me atacó sin dudar, mordía mis pies, o saltaba sobre mi capa destrozándola lo que provocaba que yo intentase golpearle y Loki se enfadase y me echara.  Pero todas esas veces, Loki sólo tenía que llamarlo y se olvidaba de mí. – El aesir da por terminada la historia, porque él únicamente sabe que un día su hermano dejo de correr en compañía del bigelsnipe y simplemente permaneció mirando el firmamento con aire ausente.

– Debió ser digno de ver. – Responde Hela entendiendo que la historia llego a su fin y ahora es su turno. Ella puede hablar de un sin fin de ardides y  engaños, pero también tiene recuerdos que nadie podría imaginar. – Hubo un baile de puertas abiertas en Asgard, Loki vino a mi reino y me invito a ser su pareja. Negué la propuesta tachándola de una burla del embaucador, pero él insistió, le rechace otra vez, no hay sitio para la reina de los muertos en los bailes de  Asgard. Entonces él me miró de esa forma que te hacía temer lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza, cambio de forma a una bella dama, y me dijo que no fuera entonces la reina de los muertos esa noche. Esa noche yo fui un noble de tierras lejanas acompañado por la más hermosa doncella, todos se giraron a vernos, incluso tú. – El guerrero la mira, ha habido cientos de bailes en Asgard e intenta recordar si los vio. – Tu hermano rechazó todas las invitaciones para bailar con nadie que no fuese yo, dejando claro que nadie más era digno de bailar con él. Desaíro a cada hombre que se atrevió a intentarlo haciéndome reír, fue como ser libre de toda responsabilidad por un momento.

La llama invocada por la reina de los muertos se ha transformado en una pareja bailando, él la observa en silencio, pensando en su hermano riéndose de todos los guerreros que le invitaron a bailar y por un segundo recuerda a una joven de largos cabellos de fuego y mirada desafiante que le dijo _“Discúlpeme su alteza, pero  ya tengo una pareja y antes de bailar con un hombre que parece un oso poniendo en peligro mis delicados pies, bailaría con un oso.”_ Por la expresión que hace Hela sabe que recuerda como fue rechazado y se ríe, él no tarda en acompañarla.

– Thor, – Es la primera vez que ella lo llama por su nombre. – déjalo ir. – Termina antes de desaparecer, es tiempo de que cada uno regrese a su lugar.

– No puedo. – Contesta al espacio.

Thor regresa su vista al peluche, él toma una decisión que le lleva tiempo terminar y le cuesta un mechón de pelo en un descuido al cortar la tela, algún que otro pinchazo por falta de práctica, él cose un pequeño Loki y un bigelsnipe de peluche para dejar junto al suyo, los guarda envueltos en una de sus capas, un pequeño secreto que no quiere compartir, de alguna manera le hace sentir menos solo.

## Los sábados son el día de Loki

Se escuchan murmullos por  Valaskjálf, el Padre de Todo ha dejado vacío el Hlidskjálf sin explicación alguna, el consejo ha quedado a cargo de todo a falta de sus hijos para ocupar su lugar, se ha encerrado en sus aposentos privados junto a la reina y para asegurarse de que nadie perturbara su encierro ha ordenado a los mejores ulfhédnar vigilar la puerta, Geri y Freki cumplen silenciosos el cometido pedido, nadie se atreve a pasar ni por el pasillo en el que ellos están, por algo son los guerreros lobos que nadie jamás ha vencido, las cicatrices surcan su cuerpo y ellos las lucen orgullosos como si de joyas se tratasen bajo la piel del lobo al que pueden mutar a voluntad.

Los reyes se han vestido de forma simple y poco ostentosa, podía notarse la calidad de sus ropas hechas a medida, la reina toma una cesta de mimbre antes de aceptar la mano que le ofrece su esposo para pasar por la puerta que en cualquier otra ocasión les habría conducido a una pequeña recamara pero por las runas que Odín traza los lleva directos al salón de los Vengadores rodeados de un brillo dorado que desaparece lentamente y provoca que tanto Steve como Clint salten del sofá preparados para el ataque y al verlos se sientan como dos adolescentes pillados en algo incorrecto, sus rostros rojos de la vergüenza, ambos sin saber dónde mirar.

Frigga los saluda de una forma tan cariñosa que les hace seguir con la sensación de una adolescencia hace tiempo dejada atrás con unos padres que o bien nunca conocieron o la muerte se los llevó para siempre dejando sólo su recuerdo, Clint está seguro de que Frigga debe ser el prototipo de madre perfecta de las teleseries porque todo en ella parece irradiar cariño y dulzura, sobre todo cuando con rostro preocupado revisa sus heridas. Ella recita palabras sin sentido mientras coloca manos suaves y cálidas sobre las del arquero, un brillo blanco y cuando retira sus manos de las de Clint ya no tiene rastro de quemaduras en ellas, está mirándolas sorprendido, porque aunque sabe de la magia y últimamente es tan común en su vida como los cereales que le gusta desayunar, no deja de sorprenderle, y más cuando la mujer le acaricia la cabeza con cariño y le da un beso en la mejilla.

El arquero sólo es capaz de tartamudear un gracias, y eso que normalmente puede decir algo ingenioso o simplemente algo sin trabarse, pero ahora mismo únicamente es capaz de mirar sus manos, ya no siente ningún tipo de molestia, ni hay rastro de las quemaduras en ellas, algo que agradece porque Loki se ponía triste cuando las veía y por ultimo quiere dejar de dormir bajo la vigilancia de Heimdall en el cuarto del niño junto a Steve, dormir con el pequeño no es problema, es incluso relajante, pero Steve ronca como un condenado por más que lo niegue.

Odín ha dejado la cesta sobre la mesa, él hombre observa en silencio, puede reconocer a los hombres ante él no sólo por las descripciones de su hijo, también por las cartas que Heimdall manda diariamente a Frigga,  además a Steve lo conoce de su anterior visita, pero si antes sólo lo sospechaba por las palabras de Thor y su mirada, ahora tiene claro que está ante un auténtico héroe guerrero que se ha ganado de sobra su entrada al Valhalla;  por las quemaduras que tiene y su amada está curando como si nunca hubiera pasado debió de sufrir lo indecible mientras sostenía a Loki. Esa situación aún le está dando vueltas en la cabeza, hay demasiados enigmas en esta nueva encarnación de Loki, en la anterior él cambió de piel al contacto de Odín, la magia de este lo mantuvo con la forma aesir y no regresó a su piel hasta que tocó el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, pero ahora Loki cambia ante el miedo. Él no sabe que magia fue usada en esta encarnación y duda que ninguna hechicera mortal sea tan poderosa, mas cuando recuerda que Heimdall mencionó que dio la vida por ello, sólo puede pensar en una vida por otra.

Steve está agradeciéndole a Frigga, mientras Clint disfruta de ver que no es el único avergonzado incapaz de formar una palabra sin tartamudear. Odín iba a preguntar por su nieto cuando Stark aparece quejándose acompañado por Bruce que sostiene al bebé entre sus brazos, aunque más bien parece que Loki se aferra a él como un gato erizado e ir vestido de ese animal ayuda mucho a la escena.

– Estaba trabajando su miedo al agua, pensé que un baño de espuma le gustaría, ahora mi baño es ideal para tener pingüinos. Tengo que preguntarle a Heim si tiene algún – Chasquea los dedos a la vez que lo dice. – truco para descongelarlo. Si no tendré que llamar al pomposo del Doctor Extraño.

Bruce se detiene en seco mirando a la pareja que acompaña a sus amigos, todos sabían que iban a ir ese día, Heimdall les había comunicado que los cuervos del Padre de Todo anunciaban su próxima visita. Pero no le gustan, ha leído todas las leyendas que encontró de Odín y por varias anécdotas contadas por Thor sabía que tenían parte de verdad, por lo tanto el hombre ante él no tenía su confianza hasta que demostrase que no usaría a Loki para sus fines. Podía ver a el padre de su amigo de pie en medio del salón, observando todo con su único ojo como si pudiese leer a través de ellos, algo que le incomodaba, por ello se concentra en Loki en sus brazos, sabe que pase lo que pase él nunca hará daño al pequeño, podría transformarse y llevar el caos al mundo, pero nunca herir a Loki, algo en su cabeza le dice que eso era tan cierto como que el número pi era 3,1415926535...

– Seria una afrenta a su belleza por mi parte llamarla abuela. – Dice Tony guiñándole un ojo antes de besar la mano de la mujer, provocando que los demás pongan los ojos en blanco.

– Debes ser Anthony, eres un muchacho muy galante. – Contesta Frigga  pasándole la mano por la cabeza en una caricia cariñosa antes de despeinarle, haciéndole sentir como un crío y puede ver a sus compañeros aguantándose la risa. – Y tú debes ser Bruce. – Se acerca al hombre que sostiene a su nieto.

– Buenos días señora. – Estaba por añadir el Odinson pero se abstiene de ello, no tiene idea de quien es hija Frigga y no va avergonzarse así mismo, para eso ya está Stark.

– No hace falta ser tan formal. – Pide ella, su voz atrae a Loki que la mira sonriente y le lanza un beso como le ha enseñado Tony.

Frigga sonríe encantada ante el gesto, ella hace como que atrapa el beso y se lo lleva al corazón haciendo reír al niño.

– Anthony ¿Cuántas conquistas has conseguido a costa de mi nieto? – Pregunta Odín conteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

La cuestión es hecha sin maldad, pero al oírla los otros Vengadores miran a su compañero como si fuesen a sacarle los ojos por la osadía de usar a su sobrinito de esa forma, aunque uno de ellos decide que es una técnica a recordar. Ellos no tienen en cuenta que con los problemas derivados del miedo de Loki ha pasado prácticamente toda la semana encerrado arreglando los fallos por congelación, sin contar que Heimdall había salido con su hijo en todos los paseos, así que poco habría podido conquistar con ese gigante asustando a todo el mundo con miradas asesinas por simplemente atreverse a mirarles o murmurar algo que sólo él podía oír y consideraba una afrenta hacía su hijo.

– Juro que soy inocente. – El moreno puso las manos en alto y Odín se ríe ante la situación.

– Si cualquiera de vosotros no conquista una dama con este pequeño encantador, es que algo hacéis mal. – Bromea el hombre, podía notar la tensión hacía él de la misma forma que sabía que su amada ya se los había ganado igual que ganó el corazón de Asgard. – ¿Dónde se encuentra Heimdall?

– Ha ido con las chicas a por suministros, deben estar por llegar. – Explica Steve. – Si quiere saber de su hijo podría decirle de él. – Añade intentando entablar una conversación con Odín.

– Gracias muchacho, pero estoy aquí por mi nieto, es bueno ver que tiene una familia como dice Heimdall. Estoy en deuda por lo que hiciste.

– No, no lo está, como dice, somos familia. – En respuesta Odín le aprieta el hombro, no dice nada, pero en ese gesto Steve siente la aprobación de un padre.

Frigga ha puesto a Clint a trabajar a su lado, él pone la mesa para todos y sé le hace raro porque normalmente comen de cajas para llevar o cada uno se hace algo según llega o simplemente comen en la soledad de sus pisos a no ser que Steve haga tortitas para todos, realmente la llegada de Loki está cambiando todo, ahora Heimdall les prepara la comida cada día, limpia sus ropas y la casa.

La abuela abre su cesta y empieza a sacar tal cantidad de platos de comida, incluso frutas que Clint sólo con verlas está seguro de que no son terráqueas o son de la mejor cosecha ecológica del planeta porque hasta huelen, de lo que está totalmente convencido es de que esa cesta de mimbre es pariente cercano del bolso de Mary Poppins, única explicación lógica de que pueda contener tantas cosas, cuando Frigga no mira se acerca y mira dentro, pero no ve nada.

Tony jugaba a atrapar a Loki, era realmente divertido ver como escalaba sobre Bruce aferrado a sus ropas intentando alejarse a la vez que el hombre movía los brazos para sujetarlo y que no cayera, el moreno está seguro de que los reflejos de Bruce van a mejorar increíblemente tras esto.

Stark tiene una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, ha acorralado a su presa en la espalda de Bruce, como este le sujeta con los brazos hacia atrás y los brazos del inventor rodean a Loki no podrá escapar más, los brazos se cierran entorno a la pequeña figura para abrazar el aire.  Loki está gateando por el suelo lejos de él.

– ¿Hace eso a menudo? – Pregunta Odín sin esconder su sorpresa, puede ver la magia revoloteando alrededor de su nieto.

– Lo que más hace es congelar baños. – Se queja Tony viendo como el niño gatea hacía Frigga.

– El hielo se derretirá, sólo recuerda no usarlo si no quieres tener que cambiar toda la instalación. – Le repite Bruce como ha hecho otras veces, está cansado de escucharlo. De todas formas era culpa suya haber intentado meter al pequeño en la bañera en contra de su voluntad conociendo las consecuencias y con pruebas de sobra desde que el baño de Steve y el de invitados estaban terminando de descongelarse, el de Natasha iba en camino, sin contar que aún había varias tuberías congeladas después de su pequeño problema con los peluches, habían tenido que marcar que grifos podían usarse para evitar problemas.

Odín ignora a los hombres educadamente, él sigue a su nieto curioso por la forma tan natural con la que usa magia y por como esta parece revolotear alrededor de él. Bruce ignora las quejas dramáticas de Tony centrándose en Odín como si fuese un villano de alto nivel, mientras Steve y Clint ayudan a Frigga, conversan con ella de cómo les ha ido la semana, justamente Steve va a poner una jarra de agua en la mesa cuando Clint esquiva a Loki para no pisarlo pero golpea al súper soldado haciéndole derramar el contenido de la jarra.

El tiempo parece moverse lentamente, el agua cae sobre Loki sobresaltándolo y haciéndole cerrar los ojos mientras un temblor le recorre el cuerpo, los Vengadores se reúnen a su alrededor temerosos de un nuevo ataque y entonces Loki golpea el charco a su alrededor con una mano salpicando, repite el gesto con ambas manos divertido y mira al techo esperando por si cae más. Los héroes suspiran aliviados y Steve deja caer lentamente lo que queda en la jarra, para regocijo de Loki que ríe y aplaude antes de chapotear en el agua con sus manos. Heimdall maldecirá a las dísir por haberse perdido el momento.

Frigga levanta a su nieto del charco de felicidad, mueve una mano en el aire haciendo aparecer una toalla y lo lleva al salón para secarlo en el sofá, el abuelo los acompaña, su único ojo fijo en el pequeño, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que adoptó a su hijo pequeño en Jöntuheim, sin embargo su memoria lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, este bebé era exacto al que él adoptó en aquella guerra. ¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos verdes? ¿Esa mirada inocente que un día se rompió ante él?

– ¿No le habías traído un regalo? – Recuerda su esposa sacándole de sus pensamientos.

– Aye. – Las manos del hombre dibujan un círculo en el suelo y un montón de cubos de madera empiezan a aparecer.

Él le muestra a su nieto los grabados de los cubos, letras, números y símbolos, decide centrarse en los números porque los ojos verdes brillan con interés cuando le enseña el primero, cada cubo con un número es cogido entre las dos pequeñas manos, traza cada número con los dedos como si estuviese memorizando la forma de dibujarlo, lo repite varias veces haciendo que su abuelo le diga el número, este lo hace pacientemente todas las veces, asegurándose de pronunciar bien todas ellas, hasta que Loki comienza a colocar los cubos en el suelo en un orden especifico, deteniéndose a veces para pedir con la mirada que le repitan el número del cubo que sujeta con sus dos manos, cada vez Odín le responde y le da un beso en la frente por su esfuerzo.

Steve ha secado el charco de la felicidad, era tentador dejarlo pero Tony no parecía feliz con la idea y Jarvis ha comentado algo sobre posibles resbalones que pueden dejar fuera de juego a algún miembro del equipo.

– ¿Alguno de vosotros intento darle una ducha o directamente ibais a sumergirle en agua? – Indaga Clint al ser el único que no había intentado bañarlo y actualmente compartía su baño con Natasha.

– Sumergido. – Contesta Bruce y Tony empieza a reírse seguido de los demás, porque podían haber probado el camino de la izquierda y habrían llegado al castillo del rey pero no, ellos cogieron el largo camino de la derecha con una aventura llena de baños congelados.

Heimdall entra en compañía de las dos pelirrojas, todos ellos cargando bolsas, claro que el ex guardián lleva más del doble que las dos mujeres juntas, iban hablando sobre las diferencias de comida en los Nueve Reinos, y no hablemos de sus países, ciudades, etc… Pepper parece entender mejor al hombre con su interés por la comida; rayando la obsesión porque no entiende la forma industrializada con la que funciona Midgard, cada vez que come alguno de los productos tiene serios problemas para no maldecir por su falta de sabor o su extraña textura. Pepper es una mujer paciente que poco a poco le está enseñando las cosas buenas de la gastronomía en Midgard, tanto que tiene planeado hacer un tour por los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad con él, Natasha por su parte es más partidaria de comer lo que hay y no quejarse porque puede que mañana no estés vivo para hacerlo.

Los tres se sorprenden al entrar, los muebles han sido movidos para darle más espacio a los cubos de Loki que continua colocándolos en forma de espiral con la ayuda de su abuelo, este ha separado todos los números de los otros cubos que permanecen olvidados en un rincón, ha terminado de colocar uno cuando va a buscar otro y se encuentra con que no hay más, él mira a su abuelo como si pudiese hacer aparecer más de la nada.

– Lo siento cariño, no hay más números. – Le dice levantándolo del suelo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Loki se aferra a él como si la falta de cubos con números fuese el fin del mundo, Clint intenta animarle ofreciéndole la letra O porque puede pasar por un 0, pero el pequeño no se deja engañar por algo así.

– Pepper dime que en una de esas bolsas tienes cubos con números. – Pide Tony al verla.

– Es increíble. – Dice Natasha mirando la espiral formada por cubos.

– Yo habría preferido hacer un castillo o una torre. – Contesta Clint sin ver que puede tener de increíble una espiral hecha con cubos.

– Venir aquí y volver a mirar. – La voz de la espía parece más una orden.

Heimdall deja las compras en la cocina y saluda a los reyes con una reverencia, Frigga le corrige, él ya no tiene que hacer eso, ahí ellos no son Asgard, no son reyes ni él su súbdito, ahí son familia, Asgard está lejos. Ella le enseña al bebé vestido con las ropas que ha cosido para él siguiendo la idea de vestir de los niños en Midgard, ha elegido un animal antiguo que puede conceder deseos, un kirin. El pequeño pasa a los brazos de su padre, le da un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo y mira con sus grandes ojos verdes a Bruce como esperando algo.

Clint no tiene ni idea de que se supone que tiene que ver a parte de una espiral formada con cubos de números sin orden, Steve cree ver algo pero no logra saber el qué, Tony es el primero en notarlo soltando una exclamación de sorpresa antes de mirar a Bruce que sigue más atento de los reyes que de los cubos.

– No me rompas el corazón y dime que tú también lo ves hermano.

Bruce vuelve a mirar la espiral, desde donde Loki colocó el primer cubo algo más separado que los que siguen y vuelve a mirar para estar seguro de que no está equivocado con lo que ve.

– Pi.

– Pi. – Repite Steve reconociendo los tres primeros dígitos.

– ¿Cómo puede saberlo? – Dice Clint en cuanto entiende que tienen una espiral de cubos formando el número pi.

– Yo lo repito cuando intentó calmarme, repito cada número por separado. – Explica Bruce pensando en las veces que siente que El otro va a salir y se concentra en ese número mientras respira lentamente.

Bruce va hasta donde Heimdall con una sonrisa en los labios, los ojos verdes brillan de emoción al notarlo, él dueño de estos extiende sus brazos para ser cogido por el científico, que lo hace al momento y le besa las mejillas mientras le agradece, Odín observa complacido y es entonces cuando Bruce nota que probablemente él lo sabía.

– Si hoy ha sido capaz de hacer esto, – Tony mira a sus compañeros con una sonrisa en el rostro. – me pido ser su primera palabra.

Natasha ha notado algo sobre Bruce y Loki, pero quiere confirmarlo, así que esperara.

Ellos comparten la mesa como una enorme familia, Frigga se ocupa de que todos tengan los platos llenos y la conversación fluye sin problemas.

– ¿Por qué tantos cubos?

– Son tres generaciones, cuando tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo  Odín le pidió al artesano que los hiciera, así podría aprender jugando, aunque lo que más le gustaba era hacer grandes torres y luego tirarlas. – Se nota el cariño en cada palabra. – Pidió lo mismo para los siguientes, él quería pedir unos nuevos para Loki, pero decidimos que era mejor darle todos en lugar de seguir guardándolos. – Explica sin decir todos los buenos recuerdos que tenían con ellos, había un poco de amor en cada cubo.

Odín se ocupa de darle la comida a Loki sobre su regazo, al principio el pequeño se niega a comer, quiere volver a jugar con sus cubos, pero entonces Odín lo convence con suaves palabras.

– Te contare una historia mientras comes, pero tienes que comértelo todo. – En respuesta Loki abre la boca aceptando una cucharada del puré de verduras. – Muy bien.

La idea de que Odín cuente una historia pone tensos a los mortales, Heimdall recuerda la de veces que habría contado como se hizo con el cofre de los antiguos inviernos a los príncipes, abre la boca para pedirle de buenas maneras al anciano que se detenga con esa idea, sin embargo unas palabras de Frigga y todos se calman, ella sabe que su esposo no hará nada que hiera a su nieto. El abuelo guarda silencio, su mente busca una historia que no hable de batallas ni de príncipes dorados, por un momento piensa en contarle sobre el kirin ya que viste como uno, pero el brillo en los ojos de vetas verdes le recuerda una historia más antigua que él.

– Hace mucho tiempo, una estrella cayó del cielo en el reino de Alfheim, se sintió perdida sin saber cómo regresar al firmamento. – Según habla va dándole puré al pequeño que escucha atento y cumple su parte sin apenas darse cuenta de que come. –  El primer ser que se encontró fue un joven elfo que no fue capaz de explicarle como regresar al cielo, pero le prometió hacer todo lo posible para ello, agradecida la estrella le dio un beso que marcó para siempre el corazón del pequeño elfo. – Se detiene para comprobar que Loki está bien, no quiere forzarle a comer más de lo que puede, pero su nieto demuestra que puede terminarse el plato. – La estrella vago por los Nueve reinos incapaz de encontrar una forma de regresar a los cielos, añorándolo cada día un poco más, observando a su familia cada noche desde la distancia, ella les cantaba esperando que su voz les llegase, y su voz era tan hermosa que hasta los pájaros dejaban de trinar para escucharla. Cuando ya no hay más mundos, ni más personas a las que preguntar ella regresa sobre sus pasos  con todas sus esperanzas en la promesa del joven elfo. – Apenas queda comida en el plato y todos han seguido comiendo escuchando atentamente la historia. – El tiempo ha pasado y él ya no es un joven, ella reconoce su mirada en un rostro que se le hace conocido aunque no es el que recuerda, él la reconoce al instante, reconoce sus ojos brillantes y su largo cabello del color de la sangre seca. – Frigga hace un carraspeo para hacerle ver que es una mala elección de color. – Él ha honrado su promesa en el tiempo, ha caminado a través de la magia aprendiendo de ella se ha convertido en un seidmadr.

– ¿Eso es piloto de pollos gigantes? – Interrumpe Tony.

– Un seidmadr es un hechicero. – Explica Odín sin molestarse antes de continuar. – Le explica que no ha encontrado la forma de volver porque no existía, pero él la ha creado para ella. Ella llora de felicidad al saberlo y sus lágrimas al caer hacen crecer las más hermosas flores. – Loki mira a su plato, ya no queda comida y le preocupa que por eso no siga la historia, pero la abuela es rápida en cambiar su plato por uno de frutas en rodajas, la historia sigue. – Ellos comparten cada momento antes de que ella regrese, a veces ella duda si regresar o quedarse junto al elfo, pero siempre termina mirando al cielo con nostalgia y al final deja de dudar para regresar al firmamento. – Nota que el pequeño ya no puede comer más, pero continua la historia. – El elfo se despide de ella con un beso que hace brillar más a la estrella y él canta el galdrar más triste y más hermoso de los Nueve reinos sólo para ella, mientras sus lágrimas caen transformándose en copos de nieve. Desde ese momento él mira cada noche las estrellas buscando la que llego amar y señalándosela con orgullo al regalo de vida que ella le dejo. – La historia llega a su fin, y el narrador no sabe si era una historia adecuada para un bebé, sólo sabe que al ver los ojos de Loki esa vieja historia que le contó su madre le vino a la mente.

El pequeño tiene los ojos entrecerrados, ha comido casi toda la fruta, se le escapa un bostezo y hace un sonido parecido a un gorjeo antes de que pequeños copos de nieve caigan sobre su nariz, Odín aparta los copos suavemente, Loki se mueve y se abraza a su abuelo para dormir tranquilo, sueña con estrellas que brillan en el cielo.

Odín se levanta de la mesa y se mueve al sofá con cuidado, él coloca a su nieto cuidadosamente de manera que si se mueve no caiga por los cojines haciendo de barricada y se sienta a su lado de forma que lo note y sepa que no está solo. Heimdall se acerca para llevarlo a su cuarto pero Odín habla, y su tonó no es muy alto, pero su voz suena a la orden de un rey.

– Si lo mueves y se despierta hare que lo pagues hasta el Ragnarök.

Todos toman las palabras válidas para cualquiera de ellos, y Frigga sonríe mientras los chicos ayudan a recoger la mesa.

– Abuelito, ¿cómo lo hacéis para viajar sin el colorido del arcoíris ni dejar marcas en mi suelo? – Sólo Tony es capaz de hablar así al Padre de Todos.

– Nosotros sólo necesitamos hacer que las puertas se conecten con seid. Es una magia que puede volverse en tu contra porque el camino puede llenarse de enemigos y si pierdes el control del hechizo o te equivocas al hacerlo puedes perderte en el universo, pero no deja rastro alguno del viaje.

– Entonces ahora que Heim está aquí, ¿Pikachu no puede volver?

– ¿Pikachu?

– Ya sabe, rubio, ojos azules, tira rayos.

– Tony estas equivocado, él es Raichu. – Lo corrige Clint.

– No, porque Pichu evoluciona a Pikachu.

– Por eso, Pichu  evoluciona por amistad a Pikachu y Pikachu a Raichu por la piedra rayo, por lo tanto él con Mjölnir es Raichu.

Tony está dudando si Clint puede tener razón, Odín los mira como si hablasen algún idioma de otro universo, pero les deja, son jóvenes.

– Bruce. – Llama Tony para pedir una segunda opinión, Steve no vale porque ha dormido por décadas y aunque lleva unos años despierto aún no se ha puesto al día en todo.

– Odín, su hijo mayor ¿puede controlar las tormentas sin Mjölnir?

– Él tiene la capacidad, Mjölnir sólo le permite canalizarla y enfocar. – Explica aún sin entender nada de todos los chus.

– Es Raichu. – Sentencia Bruce dando la razón al arquero y al oírlo este sonríe orgulloso como si fuese un gato chesire, no siempre ganas a Stark, que pena no haber apostado.

– La historia que ha contado, era bonita. – Dice Bruce intentando llevarse bien con el hombre, aunque de alguna forma lo rechaza. – Y gracias por los cubos, ha sido muy amable de su parte regalarle algo que era de sus hijos.

– No tienes que darlas, quiero lo mejor para mi nieto.

Ambos hombres se miran en silencio, hay un acuerdo tácito entre ellos dejando de lado sus diferencias por el bien de Loki, pero por un momento los ojos de Bruce brillan verde dejándole ver al aesir ante él que no dudara en usar cuanto tiene para defender al niño, pero Odín no se queda corto, él no necesita nada más que mostrarse como el rey que es y al que sus hombres seguirán porque él es el Padre de Todo y aún sin un ejército a sus órdenes puede ser un enemigo temible.

Steve apila los cubos de letras en una esquina del salón, no quiere deshacer la espiral de números, pero sabe que tarde o temprano habrá que hacerlo, Bruce se acerca ayudarlo, es el primero en deshacer el orden de la espiral.

– Mejor hacerlo mientras duerme. – Le dice al rubio.

Clint se apunta ayudarles, está deseando hacer una enorme torre y ver cuánto aguanta antes de caer, por desgracia la forma en que están siendo colocados parece indicar que va a durar mucho.

– Chicos, no habéis pensado que Raichu va a reconocer sus cubos. – Comenta Natasha acercándose con Pepper y Frigga.

– Raichu – Frigga lo dice de forma divertida, Pepper le ha explicado que es un animal de fantasía, una especie de roedor que controla los rayos. – probablemente no los reconozca, él reconocería antes su espada de madera que los cubos… – Parece que vaya a seguir contando algo, pero se detiene, sus ojos azules brillan como si fuese a llorar, esos cubos tienen recuerdos de cada uno de sus hijos y ellos comprenden, así que cambian el tema.

Frigga entra al cuarto del bebé, ellos le explican que está escondido para su seguridad, ella lo entiende, porque en el pasado tuvo que tomar una decisión parecida y mucho más dolorosa. Reconoce que es una pena la falta de ventanas, puede decir que Loki ama las estrellas y no hay nada como el aire fresco o el sol al despertar, pero mientras su nieto sea feliz la falta de ventanas no importa, además Steve le habla de que van a pintar las paredes con algo agradable, pero aún no sabe exactamente con que, piensa en bosques y animales fantásticos, aunque los unicornios y los dragones a ella le parecen infinitamente más reales que el Raichu por el que nombran a su hijo mayor, sonríe cuando le explica que en el techo ya tiene claro que va a pintarle el cielo estrellado, le asegura que esperara verlo y le dice que con una mirada cómplice que el suelo también puede ser pintado.

Heimdall habla con su rey a media voz para evitar despertar a su hijo, Natasha reparte infusiones que nadie ha pedido, pero sirve para esconder que lo ha hecho especialmente por Bruce que parece estar poniéndose verde cada vez que mira a Odín al lado de Loki.

El niño despierta un par de horas después, aún se le escapan bostezos mientras se estira lentamente, pero le gusta ver que Odín sigue ahí, lo que no le gusta es ver que sus números para Bruce se han ido, sólo queda el espacio vacío porque no han colocado las cosas en su sitio para no despertarle, él mira a su abuelo pidiendo una explicación en silencio, sus mofletes inflados y su ceño fruncido.

– No hagas eso. – Le dice dándole suavemente con un dedo en la frente. – Eres muy pequeño para ponerte así. Ellos los han guardado pero podrás jugar con ellos otra vez. – Odín se sorprende porque de alguna forma parece que Loki siempre entiende lo que dicen. – Y si eres bueno, cuando seas más mayor yo te regalare unos con runas sólo para ti. – Loki lo mira intentando entender que son las runas, pero sonríe, le gustan los cubos.

La expresión risueña del niño cambia de golpe, podía decirse que estaba horrorizado, arruga la nariz al olerse y los adultos no pueden evitar sonreír al ver esa expresión de tortura y asco mientras mira su pañal, reconocen que el olor no es agradable pero es algo natural como para poner esa expresión de sufrimiento.

– Yo me ocupo. – Dice Bruce cogiéndolo sin esperar respuesta.

Tras cambiar a Loki permanece en la habitación con él, sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, el bebé en sus brazos, suspira y el niño le acaricia la cara como queriendo animarle.

– Gracias. – Besa sus manitas. – Eres muy pequeño y no lo entenderás, pero a veces creo que te estoy robando de ellos.

Él no sigue en alto, sus pensamientos son demasiado tristes para decirlos a un bebé, lo entienda o no. Todo lo que siente siempre afecta al otro, a Hulk, y él se ha jurado no herir jamás a Loki, pero entre sus funestos pensamientos está incluido que su palabra no es la de Hulk y que sus deseos no son los del gigante verde que le rompe el alma cada vez que aparece y se va dejándole a él la destrucción y el caos a sus espaldas.

Frigga se sienta a su lado, ella acaricia la cabeza de Loki que permanece quieto en los brazos de su tío, correspondiendo al abrazo de este porque lo sabe triste, él quiere decirle que puede poner otra vez los números para él, pero las palabras son algo que aún se le escapan, en su lugar dibujo los números con los dedos sobre la piel, pero Bruce no lo nota, el hombre está cambiando lentamente llevado por sus propias ideas oscuras, sin embargo el cambio vuelve atrás cuando Frigga lo abraza como si fuese su hijo.

– Hay familias que no están unidas por la sangre, pero sus lazos son tan fuertes o más que esta.

Bruce sonríe tristemente al escucharla, es como si hubiese leído en él, Loki le besa la mejilla sorprendiéndole, al mirarlo se encuentra con un pequeño rostro preocupado, le besa en la frente agradecido, pero los bebés no han de poner un rostro así, han de sonreír, reír, jugar, así que le hace cosquillas y deja que la abuela finja que va a comérselo, porque es tan tierno y dulce que dan ganas de hacerlo.

– ¿No te sientes celoso? – Pregunta Odín a su amigo cuando se encuentran solos.

– ¿De qué? – Contesta Heimdall.

– De ellos y Loki.

– No, me hace feliz ver como se relaciona con ellos, aunque temo  por ello. Desconozco como crecerá Loki, si su vida es larga como la nuestra o corta como la de ellos.

– Deseo de todo corazón que su vida sea larga como la de un elfo aunque eso le lleve a conocer el dolor de la pérdida de su familia.

Frigga habla con los muchachos antes de irse, ella deja que Tony coja a Loki en su lugar y Odín le llama a la puerta que ha escogido para irse, la misma por la que llego.

– Muchacho querías ver como viajamos sin el Bitfröst, estate atento. – Odín traza runas con sus dedos, estas brillan doradas mientras el recita algo que Tony no logra ni entender, pero entonces ve un túnel y al final una habitación dorada. – Hay que tener cuidado con los monstruos cuando viajas así, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Esa última frase convierte en oficial que los sábados son el día en que todo gira en torno a Loki.

Todavía queda algo de tiempo antes de acostar a Loki y Tony ha planeado algo con Clint, el arquero deja un enorme barreño en medio del salón justo debajo de un aspersor contra incendios, mientras Tony se asegura de dejar a su sobrino favorito en pañal antes de meterlo dentro, sólo Bruce y Steve entienden lo que pretende. Heimdall se pregunta si es alguna tradición extraña.

– Jarvis haz los honores.

El agua empieza a caer controladamente sobre Loki, Heimdall está por coger a su hijo, Natasha por golpear a Clint y Pepper lo mismo pero con Tony, cuando ven que en lugar de llorar el pequeño ríe y aplaude dando pequeños botes, en cuanto el agua le cubre las piernas Jarvis apaga el aspersor.

– ¡Por las Nornas! ¿Cuándo ha superado el miedo? – Pregunta Heimdall a los hombres.

Clint y Steve están enseñando a Loki el mundo de los patitos de goma, tienen uno caracterizado por cada Vengador, realmente Stark los vende en todos lados.

– Steve prepárate que un día nos encontramos en los cereales. – Bromea Clint.

– Espero que no. – Se ríe cuando Loki les salpica.

– No creo que lo haya superado, es más como que no asocia el agua que cae con el baño. – Explica Bruce.

Tony le da a Pepper una patita secretaria para que juegue también, ella le sonríe antes de arrodillarse a un lado del barreño y unirse al equipo de patitos que flotan y salpican. Juegan con Loki hasta que empieza a bostezar y a temblar por el agua, Heimdall lo saca y envuelve en una toalla.

– Es hora de dormir. – Le dice para que se despida.

Ojos verdes se centran en los dos rubios, que le besan la coronilla o la frente dándole las buenas noches tras explicarle que están bien y no hace falta que los cuide por la noche.

Natasha recibe un aviso de que ha de prepararse para una misión, ella sabe que eso quiere decir que va a estar fuera un tiempo desconocido y que volverá cuando termine con ello, quién sabe si eso quiere decir terminar también con otras vidas para regresar a jugar a la familia feliz, el problema es que cuanto más pasa el tiempo con Loki, más le parece que no es un juego y el trato con los padres de Thor, mejor dicho los abuelos de Loki, la forma en que Frigga les ha tratado incluso Odín que ha pasado todo el tiempo que ha podido con el niño lo hace tan real que se siente como una serie de la tele donde una familia extraña comparte y es feliz a su manera.

Steve y Clint se encuentran en pijama por el pasillo, ninguno dice nada, sólo se miran porque en realidad aún es pronto para irse a dormir y las noches que han estado esperando para curar se les han ido en ver la tele tumbados o sentados en la cama con Loki. Ambos hombres se paran en el armario.

– ¿Creía que le habías dicho que se acabó el dormir con él? – Pregunta Steve.

– Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

– Llegáis tarde caballeros. – Anuncia Jarvis cuando entran.

La habitación está vacía salvo por los peluches, cuando salen del cuarto algo extrañados miran en el salón donde Heimdall está doblando ropa junto a Bruce mientras hablan.

– ¡Hey! – Llama su atención Clint. – ¿Y Bambi?

– Con Anthony, va a dormir con él.

En silencio los rubios regresan por donde llegaron, ninguno piensa reconocer ante el otro que estaba dispuesto a compartir cama otra vez sólo porque en esos días han descubierto que no hay nada más relajante que dormir con Loki, ver como se ovilla para dormir dibujando la marca de un nido en las sabanas y los ruiditos que hace al respirar son graciosos y adormecedores, tanto que Clint podía soportar los ronquidos de dinosaurio de Steve y este el hecho de que el otro le dé patadas y despierte porque dice que estaba roncando.

Pepper se ha ido con una sonrisa, en cierta manera la extraña familia en la que se han convertido los Vengadores, con sus secretos y todo ha dado a Tony algún tipo de estabilidad saludable y eso la hace feliz.

Bruce y Heimdall siguen hablando tras ver como los otros hombres se marchan sin decir nada, hablan de su total desconocimiento de cómo crecerá Loki, si va a ser un niño “normal”, pero está claro que no, Loki es muchas cosas, pero “normal” no es una de ellas, entonces los dos miran a los cielos y Heimdall piensa que bien podría mirar al futuro y sin embargo no lo hace. Bruce cierra los ojos y se levanta para ir a su cuarto.

– Puede que no sea “normal” tampoco es que aquí lo sea alguien, pero es amado. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

Bruce le sonríe mientras se recuerda que tiene que preguntarle porque hace la colada de todos.

## La marca del delito

El domingo fue un día tranquilo, Tony pasó gran parte del día intentando que Loki hablara, le enseñó las letras con los cubos y que sus nombres compartían letras, estaba seguro de que eso le daba más posibilidades que a los demás para convertirse en su primera palabra. Aunque después de unas horas empezó a tener dudas, no estaba seguro de a qué edad empezaban a hablar los bebés, ni si habría diferencia en bebés mágicos hijos de gigantes de la escarcha, pero había que reconocerle que le ponía ganas a enseñarle. Clint se había dedicado a boicotearle haciendo torres y castillos con los cubos que distraían a Loki, sobre todo cuando el arquero se dedicó a lanzar pequeños aros a las torres sin fallar ni una vez robándole exclamaciones de sorpresa y Tony decidió pagarle con la misma moneda, enseñó a Loki a jugar a Godzila destruye la ciudad y Iron–Man la salva, es decir Loki vestido de Iron–Man la salva.

Steve había pasado parte del día con Sam, dado que desde la llegada del bebé no había cumplido con nada más que no fuese él, regreso a la torre por la tarde para sentarse a dibujar en el sofá hasta la cena, claro que él también se unió a salvar el mundo con Iron–Man.

Bruce fue el único que no jugo ese día, él tenía que terminar unas pruebas que había dejado de lado y los datos se necesitaban para el lunes, por suerte pudo terminarlas para antes de la cena, estaba agradecido a Heimdall que había pasado por el laboratorio a dejarle unos sándwiches, si no habría estado sin comer hasta entonces.

Hasta ese momento el día había sido un domingo como otro cualquiera, pero entonces Bruce cogió a Loki para cambiarle el pañal y al limpiarle descubre algo que no debía estar ahí, la rabia le consume por momentos.

– Avisa a todos de que los quiero en el salón ahora. – Ordena a Jarvis.

Si Jarvis fuese humano habría sentido un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo al escuchar el tono que uso el científico, pero como no lo es, se limita a cumplir órdenes y a explicar que la señorita Natasha está trabajando y no se encuentra disponible para acudir a reuniones en el salón.

Todos podían decir que el aire había cambiado de golpe en la torre, al principio creen que debe ser otro baño congelado, pero uno más tampoco importa mucho, cuando Bruce sale de Narnia con los ojos brillando verde gamma y Loki envuelto en una toalla en sus brazos, saben que algo va mal.

– Si es por la cinta americana para cerrar el pañal digo en mi defensa que no creo que el cierre que incluyen sujete bien. – Dice Tony sonriendo, Bruce le fulmina con la mirada.

– ¿Quién? – Pregunta con una voz llena de rabia, no parece el tipo que suele intentar mantenerse calmado.

– Calma, no sabemos de qué hablas. – Tony mira a los otros en busca de apoyo.

– ¿Has sido tú? Iba vestido de Iron–Man. – La voz de Bruce suena casi como un rugido mientras abraza a Loki que mira todo sin entender.

No tiene ni idea de que se le acusa, pero se siente como si fuese la inquisición y nada de lo que diga fuese a cambiar la situación.

– Bruce lo estas asustando. – Tony se acerca para intentar calmarlo o coger al pequeño antes de que El otro salga y destruya cuanto encuentre.

– ¿Cuál es problema? – Interrumpe Steve viendo que Bruce está actuando fuera de él, no es un buen momento para que Hulk salga a jugar.

Heimdall aparece con una cesta de ropa limpia, viene claramente de recoger la colada, enseguida nota que Bruce está furioso y sabe que eso no es bueno, deja la cesta a un lado y pone agua a hervir para darle una tila al científico.

– ¿Cuál de vosotros lo ha hecho? – Insiste con esa voz que cada vez parece menos la suya y más del otro.

– Bruce, si no dices que te tiene así, no podemos contestarte o ayudarte. – Pide Heimdall

Bruce lanza miradas asesinas a todos antes de enseñar el culo de Loki, podía verse una marca de dientes en una de sus nalgas, marcando de color la piel nívea, alguien le había mordido. Ninguno sabe que decir, no eran culpables y realmente era algo que se curaría en nada, probablemente no estaría ahí para el día siguiente, no entendían por qué tanta rabia por un mordisco.

– No le des tanta importancia, Loki ni siquiera ha llorado y tú estás asustándolo más con ese comportamiento.

– Acaso le habías oído llorar desde que os quemasteis y os hizo dormir con él. – La forma en que pregunta deja claro que no espera una respuesta, y aunque la diesen, todos sabían que era un no, Loki sólo había lloriqueado para que los dos heridos durmiesen con él mientras compartía sus peluches con ellos y sus biberones en su intento de cuidarles, incluso había puesto crema en ellos torpemente haciéndoles tener cosquillas.

– ¿No va a salir el culpable? – Sus ojos se fijan en Tony, había estado vestido de Iron–Man y la noche anterior había dormido con él. – Jarvis pon las grabaciones del día en las que sale Loki.

– No creo que sea necesario... – Intenta decir Tony, pero Heimdall le detiene, si Bruce necesita verlo para calmarse, que lo vea.

– Ponlo. – Insiste Bruce apretando los dientes en su rabia.

Steve intenta coger al niño pero recibe un manotazo del científico en las manos, como si no se fiase de él para ello, el rubio se siente herido ante esa reacción, él jamás haría daño a Loki y por todos los cielos es sólo un mordisco en el culo.

– Bruce estas exagerando. – Le dice Steve.

Es Heimdall quién coge a Loki de los brazos del moreno, los demás se sienten un poco heridos porque no se desconfié de él, pero no dicen nada, por lo menos ahora saben que si cambia a verde, Loki está en buenas manos.

La grabación empieza con Loki durmiendo acurrucado a un lado de Stark a primera hora del domingo, Bruce la adelanta hasta que Heimdall entra a las 6:00 coge la cesta de ropa sucia de Tony en un brazo y con el otro al bebé, tiene una corta conversación con Stark para que siga durmiendo y este lo hace.

Heimdall cambia el pañal, le da un biberón de leche traída de Asgard, porque la de mentira sigue pareciéndole una abominación y tras eso se lo lleva con él a la lavandería, sin separarse de su hijo repite la operación con la ropa de Steve que no se despierta pero se pueden escuchar sus ronquidos y Clint lo mira levantando las cejas porque él tenía razón.

– Tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Por qué haces nuestra colada?

– Es mi trabajo.

– No, en realidad es hacer la comida, y hasta ahora ninguna de las asistentas que hemos tenido en la torre ha lavado algo más que mi ropa y la parte común. ¿Es más y mi asistenta?

– Era una espía de HYDRA, Heimdall y yo la despedimos a manos de SHIELD. – Contesta Jarvis sin que ninguno se sorprenda.

– ¿Y su sustituta?

– Espía de SHIELD.

– ¿Y la sustituta de la sustituta?

– Era una inepta y a Loki no le agradaba. – Termina Heimdall. – Si os causa molestias que lave vuestros ropajes y limpie nuestra morada dejare de hacerlo.

– A mí no me molesta. – Asegura Clint pensando en la forma en que el ex guardián se mueve por las habitaciones sin despertarlos, es como si su presencia dejase claro que no va a atacarles.

Bruce ignora la conversación, su mirada fija en la grabación, puede sentir toda la rabia al borde de su razón, pero ese mordisco por tonto que pueda parecer es la prueba de que alguien hizo daño a Loki cerca de él y no pudo protegerlo, siente que es una traición a todas las promesas de cuidarlo y una traición por parte del que lo hiciera, entonces ve al culpable.

Natasha ha cogido a Loki, ella juega con él y se lo lleva para bañarlo y cambiarlo, cuando esta limpito le pone crema, mientras lo hace juega a morderle los pies, y es entonces cuando al darle la vuelta para ponerle en la espalda todos la ven, ella muerde la nalga y Loki hace un ruido parecido a un quejido o un maullido, no están seguros porque los dientes de Bruce chirrían, poco importa que la pelirroja pidiera perdón al niño y lo llenase de besos poco después, Bruce mira a Loki, sus ojos verdes mirándole desde los brazos de su padre, y es al verse reflejado en esas vetas verdes que se da cuenta de como está cambiando, más Hulk y menos Bruce, sabe que ahora mismo su rabia es tal que no va a tardar en cambiar. Se levanta en silencio y sus pasos lo llevan rápido a su cuarto, de ahí simplemente el protocolo especial para esas situaciones.

– Eso ha sido terrorífico. – Dice Clint.

– Es como una madre protegiendo a sus crías. – Añade Tony.

– No hace falta que hablemos de esto con Natasha. – Termina Steve.

Ninguno dice nada, pero de alguna forma ellos han terminado sintiendo un poco lo mismo que Bruce, se supone que van a protegerlo no ha herirlo, pero también saben reconocer que Bruce ha exagerado, sin embargo cuando vuelven a mirar a Loki con su mordisco en el culo, sienten la culpa, ninguno escuchó el grito de me duele que lanzó.

Heimdall ya sabía que había sido la pelirroja, si siguiesen viendo la grabación verían como le da un ungüento para que cure antes, son cosas que pueden pasarle a cualquiera.

A la hora de dormir no hay quien encuentre a Loki, Heimdall busca con sus ojos y sonríe al verlo, le pide a Jarvis que se lo enseñe a los demás.

Hulk está cantando una nana sentado en una esquina con las manos juntas sobre las piernas, en sus manos se puede ver a Loki dormir abrazado a su peluche de Hulk.

_Continuara…_


	7. Vengadores por una estrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he tardado mucho pero aquí está, nada de esto es lo que yo había pensado, se suponía que Loki iba a empezar con los dientes, pero no ha sido así.  
> Por favor no se os ocurra seguir el ejemplo de los adultos con sus venganzas, hacer caso al abuelo Furia.
> 
> Agradecimientos: A todos los que estáis al otro lado de la pantalla, por seguir leyendo, por tenerme paciencia, por esperar, por comentar y por todo en general.

## La anciana y el guardián

La voz masculina suena relajada mientras lee un cuento infantil, es un cuento sencillo en el que se da las buenas noches a todo antes de dormir, el bebé apoyado en su pecho se ha dormido antes de que él termine el cuento, puede notarlo por su respiración, por eso lo cierra cuidadosamente dejándolo en la mesilla de noche antes de mover al pequeño a su lado, le da un suave beso en la coronilla y se asegura de taparlo bien con la sabana, no vaya a resfriarse por el aire acondicionado, apaga la luz y se deja llevar también por el diablillo del sueño.

El hombre no nota las sombras deformes que se arremolinan alrededor de ellos y como una barrera invisible las aparta de ellos, sin embargo siguen arremolinándose en torno a la cama como las moscas a la luz. De la oscuridad de la habitación surge una anciana de cabellos grises con tantas arrugas como estrellas ahí en el firmamento y piel apergaminada, ella ve las sombras, las reconoce como enviadas del señor de las pesadillas y a un movimiento de su mano las expulsa de la habitación mientras se acerca con pasos decididos al niño que duerme, cuando siente algo frio y afilado contra su cuello, no necesita ver para saber lo que es.

– ¿Son buenas sus intenciones? – Pregunta una voz áspera en su espalda.

– Mis intenciones son las que tienen que ser.

– Eso no contesta mi cuestión. – El filo se presiona contra su piel sin llegar a cortarla.

– Lo son.

– Cómo creeros cuando habéis caminado por los caminos de la oscuridad y ocultado vuestra presencia de los ojos de Heimdall el guardián y de los mortales para acercaros a él.

– Acaso no has caminado por esos mismos caminos. – Contesta la anciana sin amedrentarse. – Es mi deseo de verlo lo que me ha traído por esos caminos.

– Bien podíais haberlo hecho en el reflejo del pozo, en las aguas con las que riegas a Yggdrasil.

– Cierto es, pero sentía la necesidad de verlo en persona. Ahora retira tu juguete de mi cuello o tres veces serás maldecido.

Una risa en respuesta antes de soltarla, las dos figuras se observan en silencio, milenios de conocerse, no necesitan muchas palabras para dejar claro que ninguno atacara si no es necesario.

– No te había visto con esa forma desde que naciste.

– No era algo que extrañase, pero es un aspecto útil para esconderse.

– Lo haces por él. – La anciana observa al bebe, este se acurruca como un gato al lado del hombre rubio. – ¿Qué pacto te lleva a gastar tus energías en la protección del Embaucador lengua de plata?

– Vigila tus palabras, no ofendáis a quien aún está por demostrar si merece tal título. No he pactado con nadie, no soy de creer en las palabras de otros, dada mi experiencia. Estoy aquí por mi propio deseo.

– Tu deseo podía haberte traído antes a su lado. – Las palabras eran un ataque claro por las afrentas vividas por el pequeño.

– Incluso antes de que naciera he permanecido a su lado sutilmente, por su bien he debido de contener mis deseos de venganza para quien le hirió.

– La reina de Helheim ha estado más de una vez a punto de tenerlo en su reino, pero tú has cambiado ese destino.

– Tras el sacrificio de la hechicera merece algo mejor que morir ahogado en una bañera.

– Si está predestinado a una muerte tan poco heroica no vas a poder cambiarlo.

– ¿Quién soy yo para cambiar los destinos? – Se mofa el joven, sus dedos de largas uñas acarician con una delicadeza extraña al bebé dormido, el brazo del hombre que lo acompaña en sueños se mueve protectoramente cubriendo al pequeño y traspasando al joven como si fuese un espectro. – Eres tú la que mejor conoce los destinos de dioses y hombres.

– Y sin embargo sólo puedo decirte lo vieja que es el alma reencarnada, mi memoria y mi visión jamás han fallado. Desde la primera vez que nació como un hombre de cabellos de fuego a esta en la que sus cabellos parecen tejidos de la propia oscuridad, jamás he visto que estuviese tan rodeado por el amor.

– Entonces deja que el amor lo cuide y mantente alejada de él hasta que tú y tus hermanas cumpláis la palabra dada a la hechicera.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de ese trato? ¿Y por qué debería cumplir un pacto lleno de engaños?

– Por lo que yo sé, no hubo engaños, ella os entregó algo con la condición de que no lo tomaseis hasta unos segundos antes de su muerte a cambio de que enseñaseis la magia antigua al niño nacido de su vientre.

– Hay comienza su engaño, en el libro estaba escrito que jamás tendría un hijo.

– Lo hecho, hecho está, tres veces jurasteis.

La anciana deja salir un gruñido a modo de queja, él tiene razón, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste haber sido engañada, encima por una mortal, una cosa era hacer tratos con El Embaucador para terminar en algún ardid, pero ser engañada por una simple mortal por muy reencarnación de la primera hechicera que fuese era degradante y estaba claro que con él ahí no iba a poder  hacer lo que la había llevado a dejar las raíces de Yggdrasil.

– Has ganado esta batalla, pero no creas que he caído en tu artimaña. – La anciana desaparece por los mismos caminos que llego, entre la oscuridad de las sombras.

De pie ante la cama de Steve, el joven vuelve a estirar la mano para acariciar al niño, pero su magia ahora está demasiado débil como para crear la ilusión de un cuerpo y sus dedos traspasan al pequeño. Se aparta molesto mientras su mirada fija en la pequeña figura en la cama, pestañas negras se baten dejando al descubierto los ojos más verdes que jamás han existido, observándolo en silencio, dejando que se vea reflejado en ellos, la forma en que lentamente desaparece en el aire como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Esa noche se escucha un aullido melancólico por todos los Nueve reinos.

## Pequeña venganza II

Los cubos de madera estaban desperdigados por todo el salón, Tony no ha desistido en su intento de enseñarle a decir su nombre. Sin mucho éxito por ahora, aunque está orgulloso de ver que si le pide una letra o un número es capaz de darle el cubo correspondiente, no las dice, pero no pierde la esperanza de ser su primera palabra, incluso si no es su nombre, se conforma con que suene remotamente parecido, eso último no lo reconocerá                                                                                                                                     por todas las veces que se ha burlado de los padres orgullosos de que sus hijos los llamasen papas.

– Raichu está en el edificio con la doctora Foster. – Anuncia Jarvis.

– ¿Tenemos salidas libres?

– Sí, he bloqueado los ascensores.

– Iré al  parque con él. – Heimdall termina de meter algunas cosas en la bolsa para los paseos.

– Te acompaño, así podemos estrenar el rolls roy.

– Señor, la doctora Foster tiene una cita con usted. – Se escucha decir a la I.A con un tono que parece el de un profesor recordando que has de hacer los trabajos mandados.

– Bruce se ocupara de ello. – Contesta cogiendo al pequeño en brazos y olvidándose totalmente de sus obligaciones y de la regla de recoger los juguetes después de jugar, porque si están aprendiendo, no es jugar ¿verdad?

En cuanto salen al pasillo las puertas del ascensor se abren dejando salir a Bruce con el carrito hecho por Stark, nadie puede negar que es su obra, los dorados y rojos son su firma.

– Me llego la alarma Raichu. – Les dice antes de darle un beso en la frente a Loki. – Nos vemos para comer.

– Nos vemos. – Contesta Heimdall.

– Luego volvemos mamá. – Se burla Tony antes de que se cierren las puertas del ascensor. – Situación Jarvis.

– Raichu y la doctora acaban de coger el otro ascensor y se dirigen hacía el señor Banner. Pepper está haciendo guardia en la puerta de atrás para que no escapes.

– Entonces iremos por la de delante. – Dice colocando a Loki en el cochecito y cerrando todos los cierres para asegurarse de que estará protegido.

El pequeño se remueve en su nuevo sitio, mira arriba molesto con los mofletes hinchados extendiendo los brazos hacía su padre como si estuviese seguro de que lo cogerá, y así es, en cuanto suelta cada enganche. Tony esta ofendido por tal muestra de desprecio hacía su fantástico invento, pero no dice nada cuando la expresión del niño se vuelve una sonrisa radiante en los brazos de su padre.

– Sólo hasta que salgamos del ascensor, tienes que aprender a ir en el carro. – El tono es serio y firme, pero su mirada es cálida. – El tío Tony lo hizo especialmente para ti.

Los ojos verdes se centran en el inventor y le lanza un beso como le ha enseñado. Tony lo atrapa al momento, es mejor que cualquier premio que hubiese recibido por su ingenio.

Los guardias de seguridad tienen la orden de detener al señor Stark y avisar a la señorita Pots, es una tarea mucho más fácil cuando es el señor Rhodey quien se ocupa de ello, pero está fuera de la ciudad cerrando un negocio, sinceramente a ninguno le hace mucha gracia sentirse niñera de Stark, la mayoría de ellos son exsoldados o expolicías con experiencia que han terminado ocupándose de un niño rico consentido por la paga, por suerte no es algo habitual para ellos. Por eso cuando salen del ascensor todos los guardias se dirigen hacia ellos, Tony no sé da cuenta, está colocando al niño en el cochecito asegurándose de que los cierres estén bien puestos y no se puedan soltar, pero Heimdall los ve ir hacía ellos, y la mirada que les dirige los paraliza a todos. Es como mirar a los ojos de un animal salvaje protegiendo a sus crías, los hombres tragan saliva, algunos se pierden en el terror de las memorias de guerra, otros cierran los ojos incapaces de mantenerle la mirada, es sólo cuando sale del edificio que tragan saliva y fingen que nada ha pasado.

El paseo comienza con Loki enfurruñado en su cochecito de paseos, da igual lo brillante que sea, no le gusta no poder ver a su familia, se revuelve en su sitio intentando ver a los adultos, pero no consigue moverse mucho, las correas puestas por Stark le sujetan bien para evitar cualquier posible caída, y el niño se decide a intentar abrir los cierres sin mucho éxito, suelta una especie de gruñido quejicoso al darse cuenta de que no tiene la fuerza suficiente en las manos ni la habilidad para abrir los cierres. Tony se ríe al verlo, sigue resultando adorable con el mohín en su rostro y la ropa de mapache. Heimdall por su parte acaricia la cabeza del pequeño sin dejar de caminar y le pone la capucha para cubrirla del sol. Loki mira arriba intentando ver a su padre sin éxito, pero se le ve más calmado ahora que tiene la seguridad de que está ahí.

– ¿Lo has llevado a jugar en la arena?

– No, sólo hemos paseado por el parque observando el paisaje.

– Le va a encantar. – Asegura guiándolos hacía el parque infantil, ese al que el Capitán América va el primer domingo de cada mes para entretener a niños pequeños repelentes con madres más maquilladas que en cualquier otro día.

Sera porque es un día laboral por la mañana que en el parque sólo hay algunas madres con niños de distintas edades, ninguno parece ser muy mayor, algunos duermen en sus cochecitos mecidos por madres o niñeras que hablan y hablan, otros juegan en la arena o en los columpios. Stark lo agradece, no todo el mundo se deja engañar por unas gafas de sol y una gorra con un dibujo ridículo.

Heimdall es interceptado por una mujer que conoce del supermercado, ella mira a Loki y dice que es un bebé muy bonito como todas las veces que lo ve, por su parte Stark saca al niño del carrito y este sonríe agradecido abrazándose a él como si llevase una eternidad sin verle.

– Bambi, nosotros nunca vamos a dejarte. – Le susurra entendiendo que quizás el carrito puede resultarle aterrador. – Aunque no nos veas, estamos ahí para ti, como los ángeles de la guarda. – Loki le mira atento, sus ojos dejan entrever la curiosidad por las últimas palabras. – Un ángel de la guarda es alguien que siempre estará ahí para cuidarte aunque no lo veas. – Le dice sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo, quizás a Steve se le daría mejor, a él en este momento le parece que Jarvis puede estar dentro de esa descripción y lo creo él, sonríe al pensarlo, quizás todos estén equivocados y el dios no sea Thor, si no él.

Heimdall se mantiene estoicamente en la conversación insulsa de la mujer, sin embargo no deja de vigilar a su hijo por lo que pueda pasar, él ve como Loki coge la arena entre sus manos y la observa caer de estas lentamente, repite la operación varias veces antes de empezar a construir una pequeña montaña con la ayuda de Stark.

Tony se fija en que en una pequeña tienda cercana venden cubos para jugar en la arena, él decide ir a por uno, le hace señas a Heimdall para que se ocupe del pequeño, pero ni así la mujer se aparta, sigue hablando de cosas sin sentido para el asgardiano y cuando ve que se acerca al niño para jugar con él lo detiene colocando una mano en su brazo.

– Deja que haga amigos, es más fácil sin los padres alrededor. Tiene que ser independiente.

Heimdall entiende, pero su hijo tiene 7 meses y aunque está orgulloso de que puede sentarse sólo y sea  muy rápido gateando, tendrá tiempo para ser independiente después de unos siglos de vida, así que sonríe a la mujer cortésmente y se aparta directo a su hijo.

Tony no ha llegado a la tienda, apenas se ha alejado unos pasos a la espera de que Heimdall ocupe su lugar, pero esa distancia es suficiente para que ambos hombres vean como un niño de unos dos años pisa la montaña hecha por Loki antes de vaciar su cubo lleno de arena sobre él. Heimdall tarda segundos en coger a Loki en brazos para sacarle la arena y asegurarse de que no le ha entrado en los ojos.

– No le de importancia, son cosas de niños aprendiendo a compartir. – Le dice una mujer desde un banco con otras mujeres que hablan y miran poco a sus hijos.

Tony vuelve sobre sus pasos, entiende que son cosas de niños, pero una disculpa no habría estado mal, así que sonríe encantadoramente al grupo de mujeres, pero especialmente a la que habló antes, le arrebata el bolso y deja caer todo su contenido sobre ella y después el bolso vacío.

– No importa, estoy compartiendo. – Dice imitando el mismo tono chillón que uso ella.

Heimdall suspira antes de colocar a Loki en el cochecito sin atarle y moverse para atrapar del brazo a Tony y salir de ahí antes de que las mujeres tomen represalias. Por suerte para ellos les da tiempo a alejarse lo suficiente antes de escuchar los gritos de indignación.

Tony no se arrepiente de ello y mucho menos cuando los ojos brillantes de Loki asoman desde detrás del cochecito.

## Pequeña venganza III

Por segunda vez en la semana la alarma Raichu suena,  Jarvis recuerda que a falta de la presencia del señor Stark la otra vez, Jane recibió una nueva cita, lo cual no estaría mal si Thor no viese la necesidad de acompañarla y terminar sentado en el sofá con sus compañeros de equipo, no es que a ellos les moleste, bueno quizás un poco, porque ya están acostumbrados a las comidas familiares y nunca son lo mismo sin Loki y Heimdall, la otra vez se les echó en falta y estuvieron preocupados por lo que podría comer Loki hasta que Jarvis les recordó que Heimdall había salido preparado además de estar acompañado del señor Stark capaz de pagar una comida decente en cualquier lugar del mundo.

En esta ocasión Heimdall ya está preparado, sólo le falta coger a su hijo y salir por la puerta, está seguro de que la I.A se ha ocupado de prepararles una salida fácil aunque sea por la puerta de emergencias. En cuanto el aesir coge al niño vestido de ranita de los brazos del arquero este salta del sofá declarando que los acompañara.

– ¿Y los cubos? – El tono de Bruce es demasiado parecido al de una madre regañándole por no recoger los juguetes, y la pose de sus brazos en jarras no ayuda a alejar esa imagen mental mientras señala un enorme castillo hecho de cubos justo delante del sofá.

– Ha sido Tony, es él quien no deja de intentar que diga su nombre. – Se defiende el rubio aunque todos saben que él único con el que Loki hace torres es él, además una de las torres tiene escrito su nombre.

– Está bien, puedes ir, pero sólo por esta vez. La próxima tendrás que quedarte y recoger. – Termina con un suspiro al ver como Clint sonríe y corre hacía la puerta apresurando a Heimdall como si temiese que fuera a cambiar de opinión.

– Nos vemos a la vuelta mamá.

– ¡Que no soy vuestra madre! – Grita molesto empezando a recoger.

Steve contiene su risa y se cubre la cara con el cuaderno de dibujo para evitar mostrar una sonrisa divertida, porque desde que Tony empezó a llamarle así Clint se le unió e incluso con la amenaza del hombre grande y verde por salir no han dejado de llamarle de esa forma.

– Steve, si quieres ir con ellos estas a tiempo. – Y esa frase le hace parecer aún más una madre.

– Gracias, estoy terminando unos bocetos para el cuarto.

– ¿Ya te has decidido?

– Sólo la puerta, lo demás aún no estoy seguro. Quiero pintarle un cielo del que nunca se aburra.

Bruce piensa sobre ello un momento mientras va apilando los cubos en la esquina, quizás deberían conseguir una caja para ellos.

– Podrías pintar distintos cielos y Jarvis puede proyectarlos en el techo aleatoriamente, así siempre puedes crear un cielo nuevo.

La mirada azul brilla al imaginarlo, en su rostro una sonrisa que demuestra que está encantado con la idea, permanece incluso cuando deja su cuaderno a un lado y comienza a ayudar al otro con los cubos. Así los encuentra Thor cuando entra sonriente por la puerta.

– Amigos ¿qué tenéis con los cubos? – Pregunta al recordar que es la segunda vez que encuentra a Bruce de esa manera.

Los dos hombres ríen, sobre todo al ver que apenas queda por recoger el nombre de Clint.

– Nada Thor, ¿te apetece si entrenamos un poco? – Propone Steve.

Thor accede, pero sus ojos están fijos en los cubos, es como si estos le dijesen algo y no logra saber el que.

Clint ha decidido que el supermercado es demasiado aburrido para Loki, en serio, no es una excusa para no pasar el tiempo dando vueltas alrededor de comida y otros artículos buscando los cosas de la lista, él señala la juguetería que ahí en la esquina de enfrente y pone su mejor sonrisa cuando pide permiso para llevar a Loki con él.

– Puedes llevarlo contigo, iré a buscaros en cuanto termine la compra. – Que Loki no esté cerca de Heimdall no quiere decir que él deje de cuidarlo, la mirada que durante siglos vigiló Asgard y la familia real ahora es sólo para él.

Clint toma el control del carrito para ir a la tienda sin dejar de sonreír.

– Vamos a la juguetería, donde tienen un montón de cosas divertidas como tus cubos. – Le explica al niño, han descubierto que si quieren que este sentado tranquilamente lo mejor es hacerle ver que están ahí. – Y voy a regalarte lo que más te guste de toda la tienda porque tengo una de las tarjetas del tío Tony y no va a importar incluso si me pides un pony de verdad.

La tienda es enorme, está especialmente pensada para los niños,  tiene un tren en el techo que la recorre entera y distintas zonas para que los niños y no tan niños jueguen, Loki lo observa todo emocionado, sus ojos brillan y no deja de mirar alrededor, para terminar con la cabeza hacia arriba viendo pasar el tren, estira las manos hacía el juguete como si quisiera cogerlo o que se lo dieran, pero en su lugar Clint puede ver brillos verdes saliendo de las pequeñas manos, él las toma entre las suyas y las besa distrayendo la atención del pequeño.

– Vamos a ver el recorrido del tren. – Tras decirle eso lo coge en brazos y aparca el carrito en una zona específica para ello, ni se preocupa de atarlo como han hecho otras personas, claro que los demás no tienen un carrito que se bloquea y hará sonar una alarma si lo toca alguien que no sea familia.

Siguiendo el camino del tren van viendo los juguetes de los distintos pasillos, Clint no puede evitar notar que la imagen de los Vengadores está impresa en casi cualquier cosa imaginable, se pueden hacer pulseras y colgantes con sus emblemas, pueden jugar a ser ellos y tener su propio escudo del Capitán  América, aunque él puede asegurar que el escudo real no lanza proyectiles. Él coge una réplica de juguete de su propio arco y se lo enseña a Loki, pero el pequeño tiene los ojos fijos en algo al otro lado del pasillo.

– Aún eres pequeño para esto, pero en cuanto puedas andar vendremos por uno. – Le dice dejando el arco en su sitio y caminando hacía lo que atrae tanto al pequeño, la zona de peluches.

Hay animales de todo tipo, no hace caso de los osos, ni de los leones, ni de los aliens, él sólo tiene ojos para  un enorme y extraño dragón de peluche, cuerpo verde con pequeñas alas rosas y púas moradas.

– Es más grande que tu padre. – Le dice Clint cuando Loki estira los brazos e intenta aferrarse al dragón, al no poder mira a su tío con ojos de cachorrito y el arquero se estira y coge al dragón. – Cumpliré mi palabra si quieres un dragón extraño, tendrás un dragón extraño

– Señor, disculpe, pero el dragón no está en venta. – Informa una voz de mujer.

Barton se gira, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de no haber notado que tenía a alguien detrás y de que el extraño dragón gigante de felpa no esté en venta.

– Es para las obras de teatro. – Explica la mujer, sus ojos pasan sobre el rubio sin mucho interés, pero cuando se encuentran con los verdes del niño, toda ella cambia, su mirada se vuelve más cálida y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. – Si es mi amigo del parque. – Ella acaricia suavemente los mechones negros. – Lo siento no puedo venderte al leal Jor, sin él no podríamos salvar doncellas de sus madrastras, asustar a los marineros, dar valor a los piratas y los caballeros de brillante armadura no encontrarían a sus mejores amigos. ¿Entiendes?

El pequeño mira a los ojos azul grisáceo como si entendiese que Jor era irreemplazable igual que Jarvis y por eso no podía irse a casa con él, besa a Jor en el morro y le da unas palmaditas de despedida antes de volver a abrazarse al cuello de Clint escondiendo la cabeza.

– No estés triste, seguro que encontramos algo que te guste ranita. – Intenta animarle el rubio acariciándole la espalda.

La joven frente a ellos parece realmente afectada por esa reacción en el niño, pero enseguida su expresión cambia.

– ¡Jor! ¿Acaso quieres atraer a todos los cazadores de dragones? – Al decirlo mira a los lados, como si temiese que alguien lo viera.

El bebé deja de esconder el rostro, para volver a mirar al enorme dragón de felpa que mueve las alas para sorpresa de Clint, Jor parece volar hacia Loki, si es que esas pequeñas alas pueden mantener el peso de su cuerpo relleno, por suerte la joven se apresura a atraparlo como si al aferrarse a él pudiese impedir que vuele lejos.

– Tu nuevo amigo vendrá a verte otro día, – Guiña un ojo cómplice hacía los chicos. – por favor escóndete antes de que los cazadores vengan.

– Él vendrá. – Asegura Clint, realmente tenían que ir, aquella chica actuaba muy bien, hasta él se lo estaba creyendo. – ¿Verdad? – Loki deja salir un gorjeo como respuesta, y todos la dan por afirmativa.

El dragón deja de mover sus alas y la joven lo coloca en su sitio de honor entre los demás peluches.

– Shh… ahora finge que eres un peluche y vigila la tienda. – Su tono es como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ser escuchada.

– ¿Cuándo sería la obra? – Pregunta Clint sintiendo al niño mucho más animado, está intentando mantenerlo en sus brazos, pero es muy bueno en escurrirse y él está preocupado por dos cosas, que se caiga o que use magia, no tiene explicaciones para lo último y no soportara lo primero. – Estate quieto. – Loki se retuerce mirándole como si fuese a llorar, han jugado tantas veces a este juego que ahora no sabe explicarle que no están jugando. Clint Barton es uno de los mejores espías de SHIELD, un héroe sin súper poderes capaz de jugarse la vida por salvar el mundo sin pestañear, a torturado a hombres llorando por su vida e implorando por regresar con su familia sin dudar, pero cuando ve el labio tembloroso, la mirada esmeralda al borde del llanto, su corazón se encoge y sabe que ha perdido, deja cuidadosamente al niño en el suelo. – No te alejes mucho. – Pide mientras empieza a plantearse el entendimiento que puede tener un bebe.

– Voy a buscar un folleto. – Contesta la joven mirando hacía el niño atentamente, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. – No tardo.

El rubio asiente en respuesta sin mirarla, él sigue al niño vestido de rana que gatea lentamente mientras mira todo a su alrededor, agradece que no hay mucha gente en la tienda, puede contar a los otros clientes con los dedos de una mano y le sobrarían, pero eso es bueno, nadie va a pisar a su ranita y si lo hacían sufrirían las consecuencias.

El tren pasa por encima de ellos una vez más, Loki lo mira fijamente deteniéndose en el sitio, sus ojos siguen el trenecito escuchando el sonido que imita a una locomotora de verdad, por un momento Clint se teme que haga uso de la magia sin notarlo, sólo despide al tren con la mano, provocando en el adulto una sonrisa y ganas de abrazarlo. Viendo lo mucho que le gusta el tren, y estando claro que lo otro que más le ha gustado no se puede comprar, busca desde su sitio un trenecito como el que pasea por la tienda, mientras lo hace puede ver como su pequeña ranita se hace con una pelota transparente con estrellas de colores por dentro, la pelota es más grande que él pero se las arregla para sostenerla y agitar las estrellas de su interior, como un tío totalmente hechizado por su sobrino no puede evitar hacer una foto para mandársela a los demás. Ha terminado de hacerlo cuando ve la caja con el tren en una de las estanterías, no está muy lejos de Loki y podrá vigilarlo en todo momento, así que se va a por ella. No llega ni a un minuto el tiempo en que le da la espalda, pero  cuando se gira a mirarlo y enseñarle que van a tener su propio tren ve a un hombre parado frente a al niño.

Los ojos verdes miran con gran interés al hombre frente a él, se había acostumbrado a ver a mucha gente cuando salía, pero podía decirse que eso no quería decir que le gustase todo el mundo, a él le gustaban los de casa y la chica del parque amiga de Jor, pero este hombre no le gustaba. Le mira como todos esos hombres que habían estado con la mujer que le hacía daño, él arrastra su culo hacia atrás para apartarse, su respiración se acelera, sus ojos se mueven buscando a Clint, y entonces el hombre se inclina ante él arrebatándole con brusquedad la pelota y casi haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. No deja salir ningún sonido, pero las lágrimas se le escapan y tiene miedo, no ve a Clint dejar caer la caja del tren y correr los pocos metros que les separan, él siente ganas de romperle la nariz al hombre y cada hueso del cuerpo pero sabe que no estaría bien hacer eso delante de Loki, en su lugar coge al niño en brazos y besa sus mejillas mientras el pequeño se aferra a su ropa como si la vida le fuese en ello.

– Todo va a estar bien, lo siento mucho. – Se disculpa porque si no se hubiese alejado no habría pasado. – Los chicos malos van a recibir su castigo.

Barton saca su starkphone, con Loki escondiendo otra vez la cabeza en su cuello, él le deja, puede notar como va relajando su agarre.

– Jarvis.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor Barton?

– Desde mi ubicación, consígueme los datos de un hombre con una bata blanca de medico sobre una camisa de cuadros de leñador.

– Sí señor.

Heimdall está en la cola para pagar cuando ve lo que pasa, se le escapa un gruñido que asusta a casi todos los que le rodean incluido a un adolescente que intentaba colarse en la cola y se va en silencio al final de esta, pero permanece en su sitio, él va a dejar que Barton se ocupe por ahora, tiene claro que de una forma u otra ese hombre va a pagar su afrenta y su deshonor.

La joven del parque reaparece, hace una mueca de disgusto al ver que su pequeño amigo se ha vuelto a esconder en los brazos del hombre, pero no dice nada, sólo se acerca con el folleto.

– Gracias, ¿puedes acompañarme a la caja? – Pide Clint enseñándole que con un brazo sostiene a Loki y con el otro la caja del tren que ha recogido del suelo.

– Sin problemas. – Contesta intentando volver a ver el rostro sonriente del niño, pero este se niega a sacar la cabeza de su escondite, si fuese un adolescente seguramente estaría incluso con la capucha puesta.

– ¿Tenéis más pelotas transparentes con estrellas dentro?

Ella recuerda ese tipo de pelotas, tenían pocas porque a pesar de su originalidad los niños preferían llevarse las que tenían imágenes de sus héroes o de los personajes de su serie favorita, está segura de que tiene que haber alguna, ella mira el montón de pelotas, pero ninguna es de las transparentes.

– Podríamos tener en el almacén, pero tendría que buscarla. Si me dejas tu número de teléfono puedo decirte algo.

Loki no se despega de Clint en ningún momento, ya no tiene un agarre fuerte, simplemente permanece apoyado contra él escondiéndose del mundo. Cuando el starkphone suena con la canción del principio de “Hora de aventuras”, él deja la caja del tren en el mostrador antes de poder contestar, la dependienta se ofrece a coger al niño, pero él niega con la cabeza, no se separara de él otra vez.

– ¿Sí?

– Señor tengo la información que me pidió.

– Envíamela por mensaje.

– ¿Se encuentra bien el señorito? – Jarvis es una I.A, a veces se puede olvidar, pero no deja de ser algo creado por Tony, sin embargo en ese momento Clint siente que está hablando con una persona, un miembro más de su ya de por si extraña familia.

– Sí. – Contesta notando la respiración calmada contra su cuello, si no se equivoca, debe haberse dormido. – Ha tenido un mal momento, pero ya sabes lo que dice Tony.

– Nos vengaremos. – Al escucharlo Clint sonríe, porque justamente eso es lo que piensa hacer.

Sale de la tienda con Loki en un brazo mientras empujaba el carrito, podía sentir la mirada de la dependienta en la nuca, pero se olvida de ella en cuanto la imponente figura de Heimdall aparece ante él.

– Hola Heim. – Saluda al asgardiano sintiéndose algo incómodo, sentía que estaba viendo a través de él.

– Saludos Clint, ¿se ha dormido? – Lo pregunta extrañado, Loki no suele dormirse en los paseos, le gusta verlo todo.

– Él ha tenido un mal momento. – Es lo único que dice al respecto antes de pasarle al niño con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo. – Tengo que hacer una cosa, pero no tardo.

El aesir observa a Clint sin decir nada, acomoda bien al pequeño en sus brazos, y asiente.

Clint saca el starkphone y mira los datos que le han enviado, el hombre de la bata blanca tiene su coche aparcado a menos de cinco minutos si va a buen ritmo, acelera el paso mientras vuelve a llamar a Jarvis.

– ¿Estás seguro de que es el coche del sujeto?

– Sí señor.

Los movimientos de Clint son rápidos y precisos, nadie ve de dónde saca el machete, ni mucho menos sospechan de la forma en que rodea un cuatro por cuatro y regresa sobre sus pasos, pero Heimdall si lo ha visto, ha visto la bolsa de la tienda de juguetes en los asientos traseros del coche, y como Clint ha rallado la carrocería y rajado las cuatro ruedas del vehículo respetando únicamente la de repuesto.

## Pequeña venganza IV

Steve se había decidido a empezar a pintar el cuarto de Loki, quería convertirlo en un lugar más acogedor y mágico, según Clint eso iba a ser muy difícil porque lo que hacía a ese cuarto tan especial era el niño que les sonreía cada día. No podía negar que tenía razón, si desde que había llegado junto a su padre se había convertido en algo normal mantener un horario de comidas común y reunirse cada día simplemente para compartir. Aunque reconocía que Thor le daba algo de pena, si él fuera Thor no sabría cómo tomarse la situación si lo descubriera, era como si todos en los que confiaba les estuvieran mintiendo.

El capitán se da cuenta de lo silenciosa que esta la casa, se nota que Bruce está trabajando, Pepper está obligando a Tony a hacer lo mismo y Clint se fue a buscar a Natasha, piensa que padre e hijo pueden estar jugando en Narnia, cuando va hacía ahí le llega el sonido de la voz de Heimdall cantando un arrullo en una lengua extraña mientras sus manos trabajan una masa de algo. No puede evitar sonreír al ver que Loki está sujeto a la espalda del ex guardián por un trozo de tela como hacen algunas mujeres, puede ver que el pequeño está despierto porque una de sus manos fuera de la tela se mueve al ritmo del arrullo.

– Heimdall. – Llama Steve.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunta girándose con cuidado para no dar a Loki con nada.

– No. – Niega con la cabeza. – Voy a ir a comprar pinturas y he pensado que podrías querer venir.

– Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero he de amasar el hojaldre cada veinte minutos. – La expresión de Steve es de desilusión al escucharle, parece no estar seguro de que decir, pero Heimdall entiende. – ¿Quieres llevar a Loki contigo? Es bueno que salga. – Está seguro de que él no va a distraerse y no terminara teniendo que vengar ninguna afrenta.

– Sí. – Contesta rápido y sin dudar.

Steve no quiere llevar el rolls como lo llama Tony, es evidente que a Loki no le gusta mucho porque siempre que lo sientan ahí hace un puchero adorable hasta que le hablan o demuestran que están ahí de alguna manera, por eso pide a Heimdall que le enseñe a llevarlo como él. El aesir abre el armario que da a Narnia, pero no pasa por el portal, coge del estante una tela parecida a la que el lleva atada, salvo que los colores parecen gritar Capitán América por todos lados, sobre todo por el estampado de estrellas.

– ¿Se puede atar por delante? – Pregunta pensando que prefiere poder verlo.

– Aye. – Contesta Heimdall desplegando la tela y comenzando a atarla alrededor del hombre de forma que pueda ver como lo hace.

– No estoy seguro de si podre atarlo si se suelta. – Puede notarse la preocupación en cada silaba.

– La abuela los trajo en su última visita, cada hebra de la tela esta entrelazada con magia de protección para evitar que se suelte cuando este atada. – Explica mientras termina de colocar al niño, está claro que ni él ni los abuelos dejan la seguridad del pequeño al libre albedrio.

– Creo que le gusta más ir así. – Dice acariciando una de las mejillas de un sonriente Loki.

– Es el contacto.  – Aclara la voz de Jarvis.

Ambos hombres asienten, era cierto; si querías que comiese sin terminar con la comida por encima debías ponerlo sobre tus rodillas y comería sin rechistar, para dormirlo era tan fácil como sostenerlo en brazos y dejar que sintiese tu corazón y cuando no estaba jugando no dudaría en extender sus brazos hacía alguno de ellos para ser cargado.

– No creo que tardemos, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Heimdall piensa un momento en ello, había ido a comprar hacía poco con Clint, pero se da cuenta de que si hacía falta algo.

– Mermelada de frambuesa, para los pop–tart.

Steve rio, Thor había terminado con ellos después de su último entrenamiento, preguntándose porque estaban más buenos que los que compraba Jane, estuvo tentado de decirle que era porque no los hacía un aesir con amor.

Antes de salir Heimdall le entrega una mochila, por un momento no entiende pero entonces cae en la cuenta de que Loki puede necesitar un cambio de pañal, o querer agua.

– Vamos a ir primero por la mermelada. – Le dice al niño en el ascensor.

Al salir, saluda a las chicas de recepción y a los guardias de seguridad como hace siempre, estas le miran con curiosidad como han hecho cada vez que ven salir alguno con el niño, al menos ahora sé sabe vigilado, no como cuando vivía en su piso y nada era lo que parecía, ahora si siente que tiene en quien confiar, en su familia y Thor, no se da cuenta de la separación que hace inconscientemente del príncipe de Asgard.

El viaje al supermercado es rápido, Steve se sorprende cuando alguien le toca el culo, al mirar al culpable se encuentra con Darcy.

– Hay otras formas de saludar. – Le dice con un leve rubor en el rostro.

– Esa es de mis preferidas. – Contesta la morena observando al niño. – ¿Eres papá canguro?

– Es mi sobrino. – Aclara.

Darcy se acerca y se pone de puntillas para poder ver bien al niño, incluso le ofrece una galleta, en respuesta los ojos verdes la rehúyen y oculta el rostro en el pecho de Steve.

– Alguien no ha dormido su siesta. – Se ríe la joven.

– Es tímido. – Alega Steve, aunque no está seguro, la chica del parque le gusto y no ha tenido problemas con Pepper.

– Tiene tus ojos. – Las palabras van acompañadas de una sonrisa mientras intenta volver a ver el rosto del pequeño, pero él se mantiene oculto entre la tela y su tío.

Steve sonríe al escucharla, pero no dice nada, es una mentira demasiado obvia, Loki no se parece a él en nada, las palabras de Heimdall vienen a su memoria _“No importa si no nos parecemos, si no es sangre de mi sangre ni carne de mi carne, él es mi hijo porque mi alma me lo dice a gritos. No hay nada que me haga sentir lo contrario.”_

– No, él tiene los ojos más hermosos de los Nueve reinos.

– Pasas demasiado tiempo con Thor, – Darcy rueda los ojos al escucharle. – hablas como él.

Tenía que decir el nombre, Steve se traga su propio gruñido mientras Loki se revuelve y hace un puchero, el rubio lo mira y decide que es el momento de despedirse.

– He de irme, nos vemos en otro momento. – Acaricia suavemente la espalda de su sobrino, es su forma de decirle que todo está bien.

– He quedado con Jane y Thor, por qué no te vienes.

Ese nombre otra vez, el pequeño ya no le mira, se oculta otra vez pero puede sentir su latido acelerado.

– No puedo, su padre me matara si no se lo regreso pronto. – Dice antes de marcharse dejándola atrás. – Ya paso, ya paso. – Repite para Loki acariciándole la espalda a la espera de que vuelva a mirar todo, y cuando lo hace Steve sonríe, porque cuando esos ojos esmeraldas dejan de ver el mundo con miedo es como ver el arcoíris tras una tormenta.

La tienda de manualidades hace feliz a ambos, Steve no sólo llena el carro con todo lo necesario para empezar el mural, también enseña al niño la que será su primera caja de colores, según lo escrito en ella Loki podría comerse los colores sin peligro de enfermar, aunque está seguro de que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no comerse los colores.

– Así podremos pintar juntos. – Le dice enseñándole la caja llena de crayolas, y cuando la coge entre sus manitas le hace feliz pensar en todos los dibujos que harán, no necesita ser su primera palabra, se conforma con el tiempo compartido, con todas las sonrisas y besos que le quiera dar.

El carro de la compra está lleno hasta arriba, cuadernos de dibujo, distintos tipos de pintura, lápices, purpurina con formas que ha escogido Loki y que aún no sabe para que usaran pero como a él le gustan a Steve también. El rubio está planteándose si podrá cargar todo eso en bolsas sin que se rompan hasta casa o puede pedir que le lleven una parte cuando la voz de la cajera llama su atención.

– ¿Es cómodo llevarle así?

– Sí. – Contesta sin dudar.

– No se parece en nada a ti, – La cajera mira a Loki y luego a Steve. – es muy pequeño y blanco y espeluznante.

Loki puede sentir el rechazo, ha vivido con el mucho tiempo, las palabras pueden no tener sentido para él, pero la forma en que la dependienta lo mira es desagradable, Steve también lo nota, además las palabras que ha dicho no le han gustado, ella no es nadie para opinar así de Loki, él la mira con una frialdad que probablemente pocos de sus enemigos hallan visto.

Steve podría decir palabras duras, podría romper los cristales del escaparate, gritar y destrozar la tienda asustando a todo el mundo, pero nada de eso tiene sentido para él, no va a cambiar las palabras de la joven, en su lugar el simplemente decide irse, no comprara nada en esa tienda nunca más.

– ¡Oiga! – Grita la chica al verle salir. – ¡Señor!

Steve no regresa, él no va a pisar esa tienda ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.

– Honey. – Su voz es suave, pero decidida. – Tú eres especial, eres importante, eres hermoso, eres un tesoro y cada día doy gracias de tenerte en mi vida.

– ¿Por qué tu no me dices esas cosas? – Pregunta un adolescente a su madre al escucharle.

Steve no se siente avergonzado, ha dicho la verdad y podría decirle muchas más cosas, pero Loki pone una mano sobre su boca y sonríe, una sonrisa sin dientes que hace juego con el brillo de su mirada, le dan ganas de comérselo a besos, en su lugar le devuelve la sonrisa y besa sus manos  y su frente.

## Cara a la pared

El director de SHIELD llega a primera hora de la mañana a la torre de los Vengadores o de Stark según quien la nombre, su rostro una máscara pétrea, pero Heimdall ha vivido más que todos los habitantes de la casa juntos como para reconocer en el brillo de un sólo ojo cuando viene un sermón.

– Jarvis podrías despertar a todos y pedirles que vengan al salón. – Pide el hombre a la I.A.

Está no recibe órdenes de nadie que no esté programado en su sistema, pero también puede tomar decisiones libremente, así que decide cumplir y llamar a todos al salón.

Heimdall por su parte le sirve un café al hombre.

– ¿Va a desayunar con los muchachos?

Furia se lo piensa un momento, prueba el café, de los mejores que ha tomado en tiempo y sabe que no es sólo por la calidad del grano, la forma en que está hecho también afecta. Además sus espías no han dejado de comentar que desde la llegada del hombre todos comen en familia y él mismo tuvo la oportunidad de probar la comida de Heimdall en su primer encuentro, definitivamente sólo puede dar una respuesta a eso.

– Sí.

Steve es el primero en aparecer, vestido con ropa de calle y el cabello húmedo, da los buenos días a todos y con la mirada busca a su sobrino sin éxito, decide ayudar a poner la mesa para el desayuno, cuando Furia quiera ya les hará saber porque está ahí.

Natasha aparece perfectamente vestida con el más lindo de todos los ornitorrincos en sus brazos, y Furia se pregunta a quién se le ocurriría hacer un pijama de ornitorrinco con lo mal que huelen esos bichejos, la mujer saluda a todos, hace dos noches que regreso y Loki ha estado durmiendo con ella, aunque no se lo ha dicho a nadie lo agradece, agradece que no la guarde rencor por el mordisco y agradece que cuando está con él las pesadillas ni se acerquen por sus sueños.

– He estado hablando con el buen Jarvis, creo que debería aprender a conducir, no quiero depender siempre de que podáis llevarme a los sitios.

– Yo no tengo problema en llevarte. – Anuncia Clint apareciendo en pijama.

– Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer con todo lo que haces en casa.

– Yo te enseñare. – Dice Natasha, es mejor que Heimdall sepa conducir por lo que pueda pasar. – En Asgard ¿qué usáis?

– Naves espaciales y caballos.

– Gran contraste. – Bosteza Tony después de decirlo y se rasca la barriga.

Bruce entra a la casa, sus ropas están desarregladas, su pelo no tiene nada que envidiar a un nido de pájaros y sus ojos están enmarcados por ojeras.

– Esta tampoco ha funcionado. – Dice refiriéndose a sus pruebas para controlar definitivamente a Hulk, visto que no puede eliminarlo para siempre.

Loki extiende las manos hacía él, si fueran otro tipo de familia le dirían que deje descansar al tío. En su lugar Natasha se lo pasa y hacen que se siente en el sofá no vaya a derrumbarse de agotamiento y desilusión.

Heimdall sirve el desayuno en silencio antes de guardar en el bolsillo del delantal el biberón recién hecho y tomar en una mano un vaso de leche con miel, él le ofrece la bebida a Bruce pero este niega con la cabeza pidiendo el biberón para el niño. Antes de dárselo le ayuda a levantarse del sofá y lo guía al cuarto del pequeño con esa delicadeza que se hace extraña en un hombre de su tamaño. Bruce da de comer a Loki y saca sus gases ignorando el vaso de leche a su lado, pero sintiéndose acompañado por el niño y su padre, no hay palabras entre ellos, a veces las palabras no hacen falta sólo la compañía de un amigo en el silencio. Cuando le vuelve a ofrecer el vaso lo bebe con una sonrisa agradecida antes de dejarse mecer por el sueño.

– ¿Has venido por el servicio de desayuno o tienes algo que decirnos? – Pregunta Tony.

Furia saca unas fotos de entre su ropa y las deja caer sobre la mesa, en varias de ellas se puede ver claramente a Tony vaciando el bolso sobre una mujer; en otras se reconoce a Clint rajando las ruedas de un coche, aunque ha tenido el cuidado de que las cámaras no le cojan el rostro es fácil reconocerlo cuando esta con la misma ropa empujando el carrito de Loki.

– ¿Pueden dar una explicación a su comportamiento? – El único ojo atento de los dos hombres.

– Lo volvería hacer, soy un Vengador y estaba cumpliendo una venganza. – Dice Tony sirviéndose otra taza de café.

Clint asiente afirmativamente, él también repetiría otra vez aunque preferiría evitar el motivo de sus acciones.

– ¿Desde cuándo los Vengadores se comportan como  matones o pandilleros? – Ninguno de los dos adultos contesta, no piensan dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido, Furia entrecierra su ojo. – Bien, si vais a comportaros como críos entonces seréis tratados como tal. Cara a la pared.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclaman los dos.

– Cara a la pared.

– ¡No voy a ponerme cara a la pared! – Grita Tony molesto ante la idea, Clint ni se molesta en gritar, él tampoco piensa ponerse cara a la pared, no tienen cinco años para hacerlo.

– Clint Barton cara a la pared o tu próxima misión será en un lugar que no sabrás ni pronunciar y durara hasta que Loki se gradué de la universidad.

Clint lo mira fijamente intentando averiguar si es un farol, tras unos segundos suspira y levantándose de la mesa coge una galleta para el camino, arrastra los pies hasta una de las paredes al lado del enorme ventanal y se coloca cara a esta a la espera de que le levanten el castigo.

– Lo siento por ti Legolas, pero no pienso ser tu compañero.

– Anthony Stark le voy a dar dos opciones, se pone cara a la pared o le dejo el culo rojo a azotes.

– No se atreverá.

– Pruébeme.

– Usted no es mi padre. – Le dice sonando como un adolescente.

– Cara a la pared.

– No pienso hacerlo.

Furia se levanta de su sitio y Tony sabe que de verdad le van a dar de azotes como no se ponga cara a la pared, se plantea pelear o huir, pero a larga sabe que Furia puede atraparle y no sabe si usara a sus compañeros para obligarle en el degradante castigo que herirá su orgullo de tal forma que duda que todo el alcohol que su hígado le permita beber pueda hacerle olvidarlo. Por lo tanto escoge ponerse cara a la pared, menos doloroso, como una picada de mosquito en su orgullo y más fácil de olvidar, se levanta de mala gana y se coloca al lado de Clint.

– Ahí no, a la otra pared, no quiero que os pongáis a hablar. – Dice cual profesor de guardería.

– ¿Y cuánto se supone que piensas tenernos en esta ridícula situación? – Masculla Tony escuchando la risa contenida de Steve.

– Cuanto menos hables, menos tiempo estarás ahí.

Tony lo maldice y se muerde la lengua, la situación es ridícula y quiere despotricar sobre ello y maldecir, pero no quiere estar horas cara a la pared.

– Confió en que vosotros dos y el doctor Banner seáis capaces de comportaros. – Dice sirviéndose otra taza de café y cogiendo uno de los pop–tarts caseros. – Entiendo que con los niños pequeños pueden ocurrir muchas cosas pero tenéis que comportaros civilizadamente y maduramente ante esas situaciones, pensar que también estáis dando ejemplo.

Natasha sabe igual que Furia porque los hombres han actuado así, si lo pensaba seguramente la primera vengadora de Loki había sido ella rompiendo la nariz de aquella harpía egoísta, mira a Steve preguntándose si él también tenía alguna pequeña venganza, pero no se imagina al rubio asustando señoras o destrozando coches, y Bruce, bueno Bruce estaba demostrando ser el más protector si alguien hiciera daño a Loki seguramente terminaría siendo masticado por Hulk, aún conserva en su starkphone la imagen del gigante verde acunando al niño.

– Siento interrumpir, pero Raichu está en camino. – Anuncia Jarvis.

Todos miran hacía el armario, Tony sale de su posición dispuesto a llevarse a Loki a cualquier otro sitio, Clint salta de su sitio.

– Cara a la pared. – Les repite Furia sin inmutarse.

– Heimdall me ha pedido que os diga que todo estará bien, se quedaran en el cuarto hasta que Raichu se marche. – Explica Jarvis.

No era la primera vez que Loki estaba en la casa con Thor ahí, pero preferían mantener la distancia entre ellos.

El rubio llega por la ventana, es curioso verle blandir a Mjölnir en ropas midgardianas.

– ¿Tenemos que luchar contra alguien? – Pregunta al ver al director de SHIELD en la mesa con sus compañeros.

– No, sólo vine por el servicio de desayuno.

Thor no entiende a que se refiere, pero se hace con algunos más que deliciosos pop–tarts preguntándose una vez más porque sabían mejor que los que compraba Jane.

– Amigos ¿por qué estáis mirando la pared?

Natasha se ríe abiertamente al ver la expresión de confusión de Thor e imaginándose la expresión molesta de los otros dos, el aesir la mira intentando entender la broma, está seguro de que la pelirroja no está haciendo mofa de él, eso es cosa de Stark.

– Ellos están meditando sobre sus acciones. – Contesta Furia.

– Entiendo.

Thor abre el portal a Narnia y todos lo miran disimuladamente, incluso los que deberían estar mirando la pared, tragan saliva al ver como deja a Mjölnir en el suelo del armario y cierra la puerta de este.

– ¿Vamos a entrenar? – Propone Steve.

– Aye. – Contesta, ha ido especialmente para eso y para quitarse la obsesión como dice Hela, pero no está funcionando, es como si Loki le dijese _“Estoy aquí, pero no para ti.”_

– ¿Puedo ir? – Se escucha la voz de Clint esperanzada, estar cara a la pared es aburridísimo.

– Medita un poco más. – La voz de Furia es clara y Tony que piensa que él también se va a librar ha dejado de mirar a la pared para ver como el hombre le indica con un gesto de su mano que volviese a mirar la blanca y aburrida pared.

– Sabes, si no fuese porque todos somos hombres rectos, juraría por las nornas que están recibiendo un castigo. – Steve no puede aguantarse la risa en respuesta.

Tras hacerlo sufrir un poco más Clint recibe el fin de su condena, el arquero no tarda en correr a vestirse y salir por la puerta unirse a sus compañeros, siente que necesita moverse más que otros días.

– ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? – Se queja Tony.

– Él llevaba más tiempo y no se ha quejado como un niño de mamá.

Tony gruñe en su desesperación, por una vez quisiera que viniese Pepper a buscarlo, pero él no sabe que Jarvis le ha contado a la pelirroja la situación y ella también cree que el castigo le vendrá bien.

Heimdall sale del cuarto en silencio, no cierra la puerta tras él, prefiere dejarla abierta por si Loki necesita algo o Bruce dado su estado, tiene cuidado de no tropezar con Mjölnir, no puede evitar preguntarse qué pensaría el Padre de Todo si viese el arma encantada guardada con los abrigos en lugar de un sitio de honor como le correspondía.

– ¿Bruce? – Pregunta Natasha.

– Duerme, necesita el descanso. Quizás podría hacer algo aparte de su investigación. – Sugiere pensando que incluso en las grandes batallas se hacían altos, y entonces los guerreros celebraban la vida, bailaban, cantaban o recitaban poemas, recordaba haber visto  Balder subido en un barril medio desnudo arpa en mano cantándoles a todos sobre la mirada más hermosa que jamás había visto, capaz de hechizar con un pestañeo y de atravesar corazones como el arma más afilada.

– ¿Ya? – Pregunta Tony que empezaba a mover los pies algo nervioso o quizás era el baile del pipi.

– No. – Contesta Furia sin inmutarse. – Pensaremos en algo para ayudar al doctor Banner. – Mira a Tony, sí decididamente el hombre está haciendo el baile del pipi. – Ya. – No hace falta más, Tony corre al baño más cercano.

Loki se despierta acurrucado al lado de Bruce, le da un beso en la mejilla suavemente para no despertarlo y simplemente aparece en el suelo al lado de Mjölnir, sus dedos siguen los glifos antes de dar un beso al martillo como si saludase a una persona, Tony lo ve al salir del baño y enseguida lo levanta del suelo apartándolo del arma.

– Bambi eso es asqueroso, sabes la de villanos que ha machacado Miumiu, ni siquiera sé si Raichu lo limpia después, más vale que no te pongas malo por tocar esa cosa.

## Pequeña venganza V

Tras pensar sobre ello y varias ideas, muchas de ellas totalmente absurdas habían decidido que lo mejor era que Loki aprendiese a nadar con Bruce como su acompañante a cargo, mientras Natasha enseñaría a Heimdall a conducir, no podía costarle mucho si era capaz de pilotar naves espaciales, bien pensado una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra.

– Queréis que aprenda a nadar, en una piscina rodeado de desconocidos. – Repite Bruce cuando se lo comunican mirando a todos y preguntándose cómo podía ser que incluso Heimdall no viese el problema en la situación.

– Le servirá para superar su miedo.

– Y cuando congele la piscina podemos llamar a los hombres de negro para que borren la memoria de los presentes.

Tony tiene que reconocer que esa era una buena mención, y está seguro que SHIELD debe tener un trasto parecido y si no lo tienen debe inventarse.

– Eso no va a pasar. – Asegura Heimdall.

– No podemos saberlo. – Insiste Bruce.

– He hablado con él, no pasara. – Sus palabras son firmes.

– Es un bebé. – Añade intentando hacer ver el punto.

– Es inteligente, él entiende.

Heimdall no habla de la conversación, casi un monologo si no se cuentan los gorgoritos y sonidos de respuesta que ha tenido con su hijo. Él le ha explicado con palabras simples que su tío necesitaba esas clases y por eso debía ser un buen niño y controlar sus impulsos, además Bruce no haría nada para herirle jamás y el niño había asentido en respuesta porque amaba a Bruce.

El doctor sigue sin estar de acuerdo, claro que Loki es inteligente, nunca lo pondría en duda, no porque sea la reencarnación del otro Loki, sino porque puede verlo, la forma en que se comporta y su entendimiento de las cosas, pero eso no cambia nada, no le gusta la idea y no cree que sea algo bueno.

– Probaremos, pero como vea chispas de magia o algo que no me guste se terminó, no más clases de natación.

Las clases eran dos veces por semana y ya tenían todo preparado para que empezasen, estaban seguros de que todo iría bien, pero las cosas siempre pueden convertirse en algo inesperado.

La profesora resulto ser muy amable al igual que sus compañeras de clase con sus bebés, y Loki resulto ser todo timidez y curiosidad, escondiéndose entre sus brazos y mirando con ojos curiosos pero sin atreverse a acercarse a los otros niños.

– Como algunas ya sabéis yo soy Med y seré vuestra profesora, me gustaría que todos os presentaseis.

Los nombres iban sonando, Bruce no estaba prestándoles atención, acababa de darse cuenta de algo, en el tiempo que Loki estaba con ellos pocas eran las veces que lo habían llamado por su nombre, sin contar a Heimdall y los abuelos el resto usaban apodos cariñosos. Hablaría sobre ello, no quería que Loki lo interpretase como una forma de rechazo hacía él, pero ahora estaba claro que debía dar un nombre. Se decide por el que consta en sus papeles, Loki será su identidad secreta, sólo para la familia.

– Bruce y este pequeño es Serrure.

Las mujeres les sonríen, les resulta adorable la forma en que Loki se aferra a él como un gato erizado temeroso del baño, está claro para todas que la idea de meterse en toda esa agua no le gusta nada. Sin embargo ellas no saben cómo Bruce que Loki podría congelar toda esa agua y sin embargo no lo hace, le anima susurrándole que lo harán juntos, desconociendo que el pequeño sólo está en esa situación porque lo quiere bien y si eso le va a hacer feliz se meterá en el agua, no es divertido cuando no es agua que cae y se junta alrededor.

La primera en entrar en el agua es la profesora que pide a sus alumnas que la sigan sin mojar a los niños.

– Entrar lentamente con los pequeños en alto, iremos sumergiéndolos lentamente para que se acostumbren y no le tengan miedo.

Cuando hasta la última de ellas está en el agua y van a empezar a acostumbrar a los bebes les llegan gritos de miedo a través de las puertas, el sonido de disparos y de golpes, no tienen tiempo de salir de la piscina ni de esconderse cuando las puertas se abren bruscamente dando paso a unos hombres enmascarados con ropas militares y fuertemente armados que rodean la piscina.

– ¡Todas con las manos en alto! – Les grita uno de ellos.

– Se les caerían los bebés, idiota. – Le dice otro con un pasamontañas que hace parecer que tiene barba de pulpo.

La tensión y el miedo era palpable, las mujeres se juntan entre ellas abrazando a los niños contra sus pechos e intentando cubrirlos todo lo posible con su cuerpo, algunos niños comienzan a llorar.

– ¡Hacer que se callen! – Grita el que les mando poner las manos en alto apuntándolas con una ametralladora.

Bruce está repitiendo el número pi en su cabeza mientras Loki se aferra a él, intenta sopesar la situación y se pregunta si alguno de sus compañeros vendrá al rescate o será sólo la policía de Nueva York.

Med encara a sus secuestradores, ojos desafiantes.

– Estáis asustándolos y empeorara si siguen en el agua.

Cara pulpo la escucha y hace un chasquido con la lengua molesto.

– Ven aquí.

La profesora sale de la piscina y encara al hombre sin temblar aparentemente, Bruce ve que mantiene los puños apretados hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos, pero no hace nada, deja que el atacante la coja como si cualquier cosa y la ponga un cuchillo de caza al cuello.

– Podéis salir de la piscina y envolver a los niños en toallas, pero si noto algo raro adiós profe.

Todas obedecen, Bruce es el último en salir, las mujeres están nerviosas y los bebés lo notan, es difícil calmarlos y más cuando ellas mismas tienen lágrimas recorriendo sus rostros o están intentando mantener su miedo bajo control entre hipidos nerviosos.

– La prensa esta fuera. – Dice un hombre. – Coge a esa mujer y vente a dar el comunicado.

Cara pulpo mira a Med, una mujer como rehén ante las cámaras llama la atención, pero entonces el intento de las mujeres de calmar a los bebés le da una idea, la gente adora a los bebés, y más atención van a recibir para su causa, les darán todo cuanto pidan mientras los tengan.

– Tu. – Dice señalando a Bruce. – Ella va a ir por tu bebé y se lo vas a dar para mí.

No ha escogido a la ligera, no quiere dar su comunicado acompañado de un berrido molesto, Loki es el único bebé que no está llorando y  a ratos saca la cabeza de su escondite dejando ver sus ojos verdes, le gusta, es un niño bonito que las cámaras van a adorar.

Esas palabras hacen los ojos de Bruce brillar y se le escapa un gruñido mientras aprieta a Loki contra él, pero la idea de que otros bebés sean usados tampoco le gusta.

– Cuando os lo diga, correr. – Susurra a las mujeres, algunas asienten entre hipidos mientras se abrazan entre ellas intentado proteger a los niños.

Med avanza lentamente hacía él como si en lugar de metros tuviese que recorrer kilómetros.

Heimdall está aprendiendo a cambiar de marchas cuando sus ojos se oscurecen, su expresión se vuelve dura y su cerebro parece llenar los huecos con lo que ha visto hacer a Natasha, él conduce casi como un loco esquivando coches hacía el gimnasio en el que son las clases de natación.

– Han apresado a Bruce y Loki.

– Para el coche, será mejor que conduzca yo. – Pide la pelirroja sacando su starkphone y dejándolo en manos libres para la llamada. – ¿Tienes más datos?

Él la hace caso frenando en seco en medio de la carretera y escuchando las malas palabras dedicadas por los otros conductores, pero en cuanto cambian de lugar la pelirroja pone una sirena de la policía en el techo a funcionar y si la conducción del asgardiano era la de un loco, la de ella es la de un piloto de carreras temerario y psicópata.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Buenas?

– El señor Stark…

– Han secuestrado a Loki y a Bruce. – Suelta la pelirroja sin darles tiempo a entender que están en una llamada grupal. – Heimdall nos dará toda la información que pueda.

– Son siete hombres, uno está esperando fuera en una furgoneta verde, hay dos grupos dentro de tres personas, uno en la entrada y otro en la piscina con los prisioneros, nueve niños, diez mujeres y un hombre. Las armas que llevan son dagas de caza al cinturón por al menos dos de ellos… – Los datos que da son tan exactos que queda claro porque era el guardián del Bitfröst, le falta decirles el color de la ropa interior de los atacantes.

Las mujeres se susurran palabras de ánimo mientras el valor les dice que no van a dejar que cojan a ningún bebé, sea el que sea.

– ¡Silencio! – Grita el hombre que les había hablado primero levantando su arma y apuntando al aire, por desgracia sus pies resbalan por el agua de la piscina y en lugar de disparar al techo sus disparos van hacía las mujeres que chillan asustadas mientras se encogen intentando proteger a los niños. Med corre hacía a ellas temerosa de recibir un disparo o aún peor de ver a un niño morir ante ella.

Las balas son desviadas de cualquier ser vivo por la magia que hace que se incrusten en el hormigón, los ojos de Bruce relucen mientras intenta concentrarse en mantener el control, pero entonces una de las balas pasa tan cerca de ellos que juraría que puede ver el chisporroteo mágico antes desviarla, aunque no evita el roce del propio viento cortando la blanca piel, pequeñas gotas de sangre caen de la mejilla de Loki y Bruce sabe que se está perdiendo a sí mismo.

Se escucha un único disparo y ruido seco de un cuerpo caer, los ojos de todos se abren de par en par al ver el cuerpo del hombre que disparo contra ellas caer, Bruce agradece haber cubierto a Loki en cuanto se hizo el corte para que no pueda ver nada, él no quiere que estas imágenes bañen sus pesadillas.

– Si le he matado a él que era mi camarada, pensar en lo que os hare a vosotras. Ahora tráeme al bebé y no se os ocurra ir de héroes.

Med no es capaz de extender los brazos y reclamar al niño envuelto en la toalla de animalitos, no puede mirar a ninguna de esas personas y pedirles que entreguen algo tan preciado a un lunático armado, la profesora se sorprende cuando es Bruce el que avanza hacia la piscina, sus movimientos no se parecen a los tranquilos de antes de toda aquella pesadilla, parecen los de una bestia.

– ¡Correr! – Su voz es como un gruñido, en el se va lo que queda del doctor Banner.

El puño del hombre cambia de color y crece en tamaño en lo que tarda en golpear el agua de la piscina haciéndola saltar como si fuese un muro de agua, y la magia lo congela creando uno de hielo con puntas afiladas como colmillos de una bestia hambrienta de sangre, las madres no lo ven, ellas corren a los vestuarios porque es la única zona sin asaltantes, Med es la única que mira atrás, no hay rastro de Bruce y Serrure, ella sólo ve a un gigante verde con expresión demoniaca antes de encerrarse con las demás mujeres y ponerse junto a ellas a crear una barricada en la puerta mientras se disculpa por dentro por dejar a los que faltan fuera.

El hombre que había permanecido en silencio y casi mimetizado con la habitación dispara por la espalda a Hulk para descubrir que son menos que picadas de mosquito, aun así Hulk se gira, ojos brillantes de rabia le hacen temer por su vida, sin embargo el hombre no retrocede,  recarga su arma y antes de que pueda volver a disparar el puño de Hulk le da tan fuerte que atraviesa la pared, no le da tiempo ni a gritar de terror por última vez.

Los hombres del grupo de fuera se sorprenden pero no dudan en unirse para atacar a la masa verde que los golpea como a moscas mientras gruñe enfadado.

Llega un momento en que sólo quedan dos hombres y Hulk, Cara pulpo y Cara demoniaca por los pasamontañas que cubren sus rostros, ambos llevan cuchillos de caza al cinto, aunque Cara demoniaca que se ha quedado sin balas no duda en sacar otro de su bota. Ellos se hacen señas el uno al otro intentando mantenerse lejos de esa bestia, saben que no pueden vencerle y sólo buscan una forma de salir vivos de ahí.

Cara Pulpo se da cuenta, toda la destrucción de Hulk ha sido hecha con el brazo derecho, el izquierdo se mantiene firmemente en la misma posición como si sujetase algo contra su pecho, entonces chasquea su lengua dándose cuenta de que lo tienen, sólo tienen que conseguir que mueva el brazo, debe estar protegiendo un bebe, si se hacen con él aún podrán salir triunfantes de la situación, se lo comunica a su compañero y este asiente.

Cara demoniaca se mueve ágilmente como si bailase en torno al gigante verde, sus cuchillos buscan la carne sin éxito, la hoja se astilla al tocar la piel sin poder cumplir su cometido y cuando el hombre está demasiado cerca del lugar en el que Hulk sujeta a Loki, es pateado con fuerza contra el muro donde los colmillos de hielo se clavan en la carne alimentándose con su sangre.

En el momento que la mirada gamma se fija en Cara pulpo, este sabe que no tiene escapatoria, no va a ver un nuevo día, y no importa cuánto luche, ese demonio verde lo va a perseguir hasta el infierno si hace falta.

– No dañar bebé. – La voz de Hulk resuena en la estancia mientras sus pasos rompen el suelo que pisa y se acerca al último agresor.

El edificio ha sido rodeado por la policía que no se atreve a entrar dejando que Hulk lleve la situación a la espera de que llegue cualquier otro Vengador, por suerte para ellos no tarda mucho más.

Los truenos resuenan y Thor aterriza frente a la barricada de coches, el policía a cargo le da la explicación pertinente antes de cederle el control de situación, para cuando el aesir entra en la zona de la piscina ya no quedan villanos con los que luchar, es sólo su compañero saltando sobre un amasijo de carne y sangre entre gruñidos.

– ¡Hulk! – Brama Thor llamando su atención a la vez que camina hacia él.

Piel verde machada de rojo, mirada brillante fija en su compañero, él recuerda que no ha de dejar que se acerque a Loki, él es malo para el bebé. En cuanto tiene a Thor lo suficientemente cerca lo golpea lanzándolo a través de la habitación provocando que el aesir traspase la pared del vestuario en el que se ocultan las mujeres con sus hijos.

– Damas. – Las saluda con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se levanta.

Él ve como Hulk rompe la pared que da al exterior y se marcha, decide dejarlo ir, primero tiene que asegurarse que los rehenes están bien.

– Nosotras estamos bien, ¿dónde están Bruce y Serrure? – Pregunta Med poniendo voz a todas las mujeres.

Entonces Thor entiende porque Hulk estaba ahí antes que nadie, y lo que es peor, no necesita que le expliquen que Serrure es un bebe, les indica que salgan y vayan junto a la policía antes de volar en persecución de Hulk, no es difícil encontrarle la gente corre lejos de él hasta dejar la calle desierta salvo por él.

– ¿Dónde está el bebé? – Pregunta no dispuesto a atacar hasta saber que el niño este a salvo.

Un rugido por respuesta, antes de dar un puñetazo al suelo haciéndolo temblar y abriendo una grieta en la carretera. Thor puede ver un trozo de la toalla saliendo de entre el brazo de Hulk y sospecha que mantiene al pequeño con él protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, el ruega a las nornas porque el niño siga vivo.

– Hulk por todo lo sagrado, sólo deseo el bien para el infante. – Le grita siguiéndolo de cerca.

Para sorpresa del dios se detiene encima de un autobús vacío, no lo hace por él, es por Loki que hace un sonido de disgusto y se remueve en su sitio, por un momento la criatura se mira a sí mismo; viéndose manchado de sangre y con algunos trozos de carne pegados a él, no es algo que quiera que el niño vea, le gusta cantarle, le gusta cuando el pequeño le besa la nariz, le gusta cuando sonríe o hace que nieve sólo para ellos. También le gusta cuando Heimdall se sienta en el suelo con ellos y les narra cuentos, no quiere que Loki le tema, él puede ver el miedo y olerlo. El sonido de disgusto suena de nuevo,  Hulk cambia su forma de cogerlo, se diría que incluso lo hace con miedo, entonces nota que no es esa emoción lo que huele, es la necesidad de ser limpiado y cambiado a un pañal, claro que ahora mismo sólo lleva un bañador y la toalla.

Thor se acerca con cautela, no puede golpear con Mjölnir si tiene al niño y no quiere que Hulk vuelva a huir sembrando destrucción y miedo a su paso, para su sorpresa el gigante salta del autobús acercándose a él.

– Limpia. – Le dice cuando aterriza a su lado, el rubio no entiende de que habla. – Limpia. – Repite ofreciéndole que coja al bebé.

Loki se revuelve al verlo, patalea, llora e intenta regresar a su escondite, pero Hulk lo mantiene cerca de Thor, con cuidado de que no caiga al suelo, espera para que limpien al niño. Ha visto a Heimdall hacerlo antes, es quien le ha explicado la importancia de mantenerlo limpio para evitar que enferme o le salgan heridas en la piel, por eso se olvida de que huía de Thor y le reclama que lo cambie.

Thor no está muy seguro de que hacer, el niño parece asustado y Hulk está dándole la oportunidad de ponerlo seguro así que lo toma entre sus brazos con cuidado, el olor le llega a la nariz haciendo que lo aleje un poco de él por ello, ahora entiende las palabras de su compañero que lo mira esperando a que lo limpie.

– No puedo limpiarle aquí, no tengo un pañal ni agua. – Explica por no decir que tampoco tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

Hulk le mira molesto, como si se negara a creer en ello, no entiende la dificultad de lo que pide, y decide solucionarlo a su manera, él coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Thor sujetándole con fuerza mientras con la  otra mano arranca la capa ondeante a su espalda y se  la da.

– Limpia.

Thor se guarda las maldiciones para no empeorar la situación, pero esa capa era de sus favoritas y no importa que puedan parecer iguales entre ellas, no lo son. Además el niño no para quieto y le golpea con las manos como si prefiriera caer al suelo que ser sostenido por él. Hulk ve la boca de incendios y le da una patada destrozándola y dejando salir el agua, ya tienen todo lo necesario.

– Limpia ahora. – Exige mirándole amenazadoramente.

El príncipe se resigna a cumplir la petición, tampoco cree que sea bueno dejar al niño sucio por más que se niegue a estarse quieto. Lo coloca encima de un coche y sujeta a este usando la toalla y a Mjölnir para que no caiga mientras rompe su capa en dos partes, una parte para limpiarle y otro para usarla de pañal.

Ante la atenta mirada de Hulk, Thor limpia como buenamente puede al pequeño, agradeciendo que se haya calmado sin notar que es la mano pegada a Mjölnir lo que mantiene tranquilo al niño, como si la propia energía de la estrella moribunda con la que se forjo el arma estuviese trabajando para tranquilizar al pequeño.

Thor deja sobre el capo del coche la toalla y el bañador sucio junto al trozo de su capa, entonces coge al pequeño en brazos y este le tira del pelo molesto e intenta irse con Hulk, si no tuviese los mechones rubios en las manos seguramente estaría extendiendo los brazos hacia la masa verde. Thor intenta que le suelte y le tararea algo para que se calme, él mismo se sienta sobre el techo del coche en que le cambio por miedo de que entre tanto forcejeo por parte de la criatura se le caiga y al volver a sentir a su lado a Mjölnir Loki va calmándose.

Hulk se sienta en el coche de al lado aplastándolo, mira a Thor una vez más y le hace una nueva exigencia.

– Cantar.

– ¿Ahora? – Pregunta incrédulo.

– Cantar a nosotros.

El Dios del Trueno sabe que no va a ir a ninguna parte y por ahora Hulk está tranquilo, es mejor cantarle que pelear o que le pida al pequeño de regreso. Ninguna canción viene a su mente en ese instante, mira al infante entre sus brazos y su corazón se encoge al ver en él al recuerdo de su hermano, no sólo por la piel de nieve o el pelo como el manto de la noche, son los ojos, ese verde atrayente y mágico, él sacude la cabeza alejando la idea, es su mente otra vez jugando con su cordura.

Él canta, canta el arrullo que su madre le canto a él y a su hermano en su infancia, su voz es ronca y potente, no resulta oscura y brutal es más como el aviso de que no importa toda la destrucción, no importa el caos o el dolor, porque al final otro día llegaría y habrá nuevos comienzos para los corazones heridos, nuevas oportunidades para sonreír. Hulk se duerme escuchándolo, pero Loki no, Loki no dormirá en unos brazos que no le sean seguros y Thor no es seguro.

Los ojos de Heimdall han seguido todo lo ocurrido, él ha narrado los acontecimientos a los demás, gracias a ello Clint se ha ocupado de atrapar al conductor antes de unirse a ellos para atrapar a Hulk, al final no ha hecho falta de todas formas el propio Heimdall dejo claro que Hulk no haría daño a Loki, es familia y sabe que tiene que cuidarlo.

El helicóptero de Stark llega cubriendo con su sonido la voz de Thor que ha bajado el tono confiando en que el pequeño también se dormirá. Antes de que aterrice Natasha y Steve saltan al suelo corriendo hacia donde están ellos, los ojos verdes se fijan en ellos y Thor juraría que lo ve sonreír por primera vez.

– Buen trabajo. – Dice el Capitán América palmeándole el hombro, Loki extiende los brazos hacia él y no duda en cogerlo en sus brazos, el niño se abraza al cuello del súper soldado y le da un beso en la mejilla y Thor siente una punzada de celos.

Natasha ha recogido las telas sucias y las ha metido en una bolsa de plástico, no piensan dejar ninguna evidencia del pequeño en el lugar.

– Nosotros nos ocupamos, su padre lo espera. – Dice cuando ve una moto acercarse a ellos, puede reconocer a Clint en la distancia. Le pasa la bolsa al Capitán y toma al niño en brazos.

Thor observa en silencio, la forma en que Serrure se abraza a ellos sin pataletas ni tirones de pelo, no dice nada al respecto. Se acerca a despedirse del pequeño antes de que se lo lleven, acaricia sus cabellos con suavidad, pero no recibe ni una mirada de regreso y no puede explicar el motivo pero le duele en el alma ese rechazo.

Al final de la calle donde la destrucción no ha llegado Heimdall espera en el coche y mientras Steve coge a Bruce que se tambalea para ayudarlo a subir al helicóptero, el científico se aferra a su compañero con desesperación, Thor puede jurar que la ve claramente en sus ojos cuando pregunta.

– ¿Él está bien?

– Gracias a ti, gracias a ti Bruce. – Dice Steve sin esconder la emoción de su voz.

_Continuara…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estás leyendo esto has llegado al final del capítulo y si eres capaz de adivinar quién es la chica del parque y el guardián de Loki podrás tener un garabato hecho por mí.  
> Un acierto un bebe Loki con el pijama de tu elección.  
> Los dos aciertos un bebe Loki con el pijama y el familiar que escojas.  
> (Oferta valida sólo para los tres primeros que lo adivinen.)


	8. La locura del Trueno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado demasiado, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y una doble disculpa por la tardanza y porque el capítulo termino totalmente acaparado por Thor.  
> Agradecimientos: Como siempre gracias a todos los que me leéis, pero esta vez especialmente a esas personitas que han tenido el detalle de preocuparse por mi salud, estoy bien, sólo me regalaron un gato emperador y hasta hace no mucho me mordía las manos cuando estaba en el ordenador y no podía escribir, en realidad aún lo hace pero menos.

## Truenos

El subconsciente puede darse cuenta de aquello que uno mismo niega, si el sueño de Thor se volvió intranquilo cuando sintió la magia de su hermano en la torre y decidió mudarse junto a la mortal, el encuentro con la reencarnación del mismo no ayudo a sus sueños, no, estos se tornaron pesadillas, pesadillas que no eran otra cosa que recuerdos de una vida entera juntos. En Asgard todos conocían las traiciones del Príncipe cuervo, incluso en el cuerpo de su amado Príncipe dorado se podían ver las cicatrices que estas habían dejado, a veces incluso de la propia mano del hombre que él llamó hermano. Pero, ¿conocía Asgard las traiciones que cometieron contra el príncipe Loki?

Los sueños de Thor estaban llenos de sus propias traiciones a su hermano, incluso de las que permitió como lo que en su momento creyó alegres bromas, ahora sabía que todas ellas habían torcido a su hermano, roto su corazón incontables veces y aún por sus sueños tormentosos pasaba el dolor de la perdida ante sus ojos, de cada muerte que creyó real y luego resulto ser únicamente una farsa, volvía al que fue su momento final, el real, aquel que no podía ser cambiado, que los lobos habían aullado en su dolor, incluso el mismo Fenrir había aullado resonando en los Nueve reinos, cuervos y urracas graznaron por él, y la reina de los muertos fue a buscarlo personalmente con lágrimas que ni su máscara verde podía ocultar.

Él grita en sueños por el regreso de su hermano, los truenos hacen ecos de sus gritos y su llanto sin control va acompañado de una tormenta, él quiere que regrese lo que cree que le pertenece, es su hermano, no importa que no compartan sangre y carne, no es capaz de imaginarse la vida sin él, siente que no puede seguir viviendo sin él. Sabe que todo lo que está reviviendo es una horrible pesadilla y tiene que despertar, porque su hermano está esperando por él y cuando esa idea nace en sus sueños se mezcla con la tierna imagen del bebé al que cantó la nana de su infancia, él bebé con la piel de nieve, los cabellos de ébano y los ojos esmeralda.

Thor despierta solo, no está Jane a su lado, ella tenía trabajo aquella noche, pero no le preocupa, él toma a Mjölnir y sale a la azotea del edificio en ropa interior, siente la lluvia que sus sueños han invocado, escucha los truenos de su dolor y como van calmándose, él sabe que tiene que volver a ver a ese lindo bebé, tiene que comprobar si puede ocultar el alma de su hermano en él como una mortal hizo con su madre.

## Visitas

El ajetreo empieza pronto en la torre Stark, por no decir que en realidad nunca termina, pero cuando las puertas se abren al público uno de tantos hombres en traje atrae la atención de hasta los guardias de seguridad, y no por su aspecto que es como el de cualquier otro, son sus palabras.

– Quisiera ver al señor Bellman.

Ese apellido da el aviso a todos para la mayor seguridad, se les ha dicho que es porque es la persona encargada de los pisos de los Vengadores, pero alguno con un poco de cerebro y Stark siempre contrata gente inteligente puede darse cuenta de que los cambios en la seguridad y la presencia del hombre imponente de más de dos metros han empezado con la llegada del bebé de los Vengadores como todos lo llaman en sus cabezas, porque sospechan que incluso si lo susurran puede significar su perdición.

Jarvis es el ojo vigilante en la torre, él ha reconocido al hombre y es quien se hace cargo de la situación, su voz de acento inglés sale de uno de los altavoces del ordenador como si realmente fuese un humano el que hablara.

– Estábamos esperando su visita sr. Solvang, pase al ascensor el sr. Bellman le esperara al otro lado.

Solvang hace caso a la voz, está nervioso, al contrario que con Lou Ann a la que lograba seguir la pista y podía controlar medianamente con el dinero del fideicomiso, no es igual con este hombre que trabaja para mantener a su hijo por sí mismo y no ha tocado ni pedido nada de ese dinero, claro que apenas lleva un mes como padre. La culpa sigue resonando en su pecho, haciéndole sentir insignificante al no haber sido capaz de cuidar bien al hijo de su ahijada, pero no va a volver a fallar, si descubre que el niño sufre de alguna forma, por muy torre de los vengadores que sea, por más dinero y poder que puedan tener, el tomara al niño de ellos aunque tenga que mudarse al mismo infierno para mantenerlo lejos de los demonios de los hombres e invocar al mismo diablo para cuidarlo.

Como dijo Jarvis, el señor Bellman le espera con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos que casi le rompe cada hueso incluso cree haber escuchado como crujían, lo invita a pasar y a desayunar con los muchachos, él no entiende en un principio que quiere decir con los muchachos hasta que ve a Los Vengadores desayunando, el mismísimo Steve Rogers, héroe de su infancia está dándole de desayunar a Serrure, quisiera hacer una foto para el recuerdo, en su mente esa escena es como una prueba de que el niño está a salvo y seguro, pero el deber le mantiene estoico.

– No gracias, podría enseñarme el dormitorio de Serrure.

Heimdall asiente y le indica el cuarto, han vaciado el armario de cosas para darle un aspecto más de entrada a un cuarto infantil que a una habitación del pánico, la habitación es amplia, puede ver los peluches de los Vengadores y se sorprende al descubrir en una de las paredes una foto de Angrborda sonriente acariciando su barriga en un embarazo notorio.

– Estaba en la carta. – Explica Heimdall, una carta que no recibió hasta el juicio y a través de un abogado. – Quiero que Serrure la conozca aunque sea por retratos y relatos de otros, ella le quería y se merece ser recordada.

– Puedo conseguirle más fotos si lo desea. – Y al decirlo su tono seguía siendo profesional pero en su mente maldecía a la matriarca Sangreal, ella debió acoger al niño, darle un hogar, protegerlo, pero se hizo la ciega al mundo y declaró que únicamente a su muerte heredaría todo, pero que mientras aún le quedase cordura, no vería al niño nacido de su nieta.

La alarma Raichu se enciende y todos se miran, no es el mejor momento con el abogado revisando, por suerte para ellos Jarvis les informa de que va a ver a la señorita Foster.

– Voy al laboratorio, puedo entretenerlo si pretende subir. – Bruce se levanta de la mesa y se pone su bata blanca limpia y recién planchada, puede oler el suavizante en ella, ese olor y ese gesto le hacen sonreír y mirar a su familia, nunca creyó que volvería a tener una, él va a protegerla con todo lo que tiene.

El príncipe aesir ha decido que era correcto saludar a Jane antes de buscar a Bruce y preguntarle por el bebé, tiene que tener algún tipo de relación con el infante si lo llevaba a clases de natación, incluso le ha comprado un presente puestos a ser amables antes de pedir que le dejen comprobar si está el alma de su hermano oculto en él, tampoco es que este muy seguro de como pedir algo así.

Jane le recibe con un beso, sorprendida de su presencia, es cierto que trabaja en la torre, pero también lo es que Thor no suele visitarla en el trabajo y piensa que debe haberla extrañado porque lleva encerrada con su proyecto desde hace unos días, no está muy segura del paso del tiempo. Van juntos a tomar algo, aunque sólo es a la sala de empleados, y ella sonríe mientras le ve, imponente en sus ropas comunes, realmente agradecida de que vuelva a usarlas en lugar de pasearse por el mundo en armadura. Thor es alguien que atrae las miradas a su alrededor y con la armadura es muy difícil pasar desapercibido.

El rubio deja la bolsa con el regalo en la mesa, es de una librería y Jane enseguida piensa que es para ella, se sorprende por el detalle al ver el libro envuelto con papel de regalo estampado de constelaciones, pero antes de que pueda abrirlo la mano de Thor se coloca sobre las suyas, ella le mira pensando que le va a dedicar palabras de amor.

– No, Jane.

Antes de que Jane pueda pedir una explicación Bruce entra a saludar y Thor se levanta cogiendo el libro envuelto de entre sus manos.

– Quisiera hablar contigo.

– Claro Thor.

– Es para… – Y Thor que es directo y franco con sus palabras, no sabe cómo decirle lo que quiere y pretende, porque él sabe que no es correcto en cierto modo, algo le dice que si dijese en alto sus pensamientos y deseos podría estar en problemas. – el pequeño del otro día, me gustaría ver que está bien.

Bruce toma el libro con una sonrisa triste, sintiendo compasión por su amigo al que todos mienten, y por un instante se da cuenta de lo crueles que son las mentiras blancas, realmente Loki tiene que criarse en la verdad o lo herirán.

– Gracias, yo sé lo daré. Su padre prefiere que no vea nada que le pueda recordar ese día.

– A ti te ve. – Contesta el rubio sin darse cuenta de su tono desafiante.

– Es mi sobrino. – Bruce empieza a ponerse a la defensiva.

– Sólo quisiera darle el regalo. – Explica intentando sonar conciliador.

– No es posible. Su padre no quiere que recuerde ese día. – Repite contando mentalmente.

– Preséntame a su padre. – Pide entonces Thor, pensado que así quizás pueda averiguar algo.

– No… – Ojos que brillan en verde gamma, el otro gruñendo en su cabeza.

Jane no entiende lo que ocurre, pero puede notar los cambios en Bruce, hay un protocolo para esas situaciones, pero cree que aún puede evitarse, ella pone una mano en el brazo de Thor para que deje la conversación, pero este la ignora.

– Necesito verlo.

– ¡NO! – Grita Hulk lanzando un puñetazo contra el suelo.

El protocolo para esos casos está en activo, pero todo termina con dos bestias enfrentadas, una buscando algo que no puede tener, otra protegiendo algo que no quiere perder.

La torre esta sobre aviso, y realmente Jarvis cree que no da muy buena imagen para la custodia de Loki, pero cuando el abogado ve la forma en que primero se ocupan de poner a salvo al pequeño con Heimdall a su lado con ese porte imponente y esa mirada perturbadora que parece estar viendo cada acontecimiento sin perderse nada de lo que le rodea entiende bien la elección de su ahijada y recuerda sus palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Voy a tener al bebé más hermoso del universo y aunque no esté a su lado le daré la mejor familia del mundo.”

El sr. Solvang tenía al pequeño en brazos mientras caminaba por la habitación del pánico sin preocuparse de lo que ocurría fuera, sólo viendo al niño y al padre pidiéndole a Jarvis que pusiese música e imágenes de estrellas en el techo, él le susurro a Serrure creyendo que no sería escuchado, pero Heimdall siempre ha tenido un gran oído.

– Sabes pequeño, tu mamá era una chica muy especial, pasaba desapercibida cuando no la conocías y luego la conocías y sólo podías amarla tal y como era llena de sueños, a veces era como si hubiese comido estrellas y arcoíris, otras veces como si el cielo hubiese caído y una pena muy grande la llenase, pero siempre dijo que tendría al bebé más afortunado y querido del universo. Creo que tenía razón. Nunca voy a perdonarme el haberte dejado con Lou Ann y jamás me oirán decir que era lo correcto, pero en parte creo que fue algo necesario para que llegases a este lugar, ahora estas a salvo, estas protegido y si alguna vez esto falla hay alguien que siempre velara por ti desde el cielo, tu mamá siempre estará contigo rodeándote con su amor.

## Cartas

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Odín y Frigga se sentaron en el trono para observar juntos los reinos y aunque a ojos de los demás puede parecer que eso es lo que están haciendo, las nornas saben que no es así, ellas ven más allá, ven las sonrisas cómplices que poco tiene que ver la seguridad de los reinos con lo que sus reyes observan con manos entrelazadas. Ellos miran a su nieto al menos una vez al día, no pueden evitarlo porque saben que los niños crecen muy rápido y al estar lejos intentan no perdérselo de esta manera. Comparten sonrisas y susurros cómplices incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en cuando es más adorable su nieto, si cuando lanza besos o cuando se enfada por algo y hace un puchero encantador, quizás cuando la música suena y mueve los pies como si fuese a bailar en cualquier momento. No pueden engañarse les gusta cada faceta, incluso las pocas veces que llora desconsolado o cuando se enfada y se niega a mirar al causante de su enfado escondiendo la cabeza en algún abrazo.

La pareja de abuelos primerizos se pierde en todo el amor que sienten por su primer nieto, ellos no ven en el niño a su hijo perdido si acaso es como si este hubiese muerto dejando un hijo tras él. Aunque a veces comparan a su nieto Loki con su hijo Loki, es como la comparación de los padres con los hijos. Ellos también recuerdan los buenos viejos tiempos donde sus dos hijos brillaban ante ellos y el mayor proclamaba orgulloso que su hermanito era el mayor tesoro de Asgard y los Nueve reinos.

Ellos vieron a su nieto en brazos de su hijo y habría sido un motivo de felicidad de no ser por la forma en que se retorcía el pequeño, podían ver que estaba intranquilo y ellos  mismos estaban nerviosos apretándose la mano el uno al otro para no hacer ninguna tontería, observan como Thor le canta y lo acuna, pueden ver el cariño en la mirada de su hijo como cuando era niño y sostenía a su hermanito, y es triste porque también ven el rechazo de su nieto, creen ver por un momento el miedo y Frigga recuerda los rayos cuando entro en su mente y se pregunta si acaso era una representación de Thor. Al fin vieron a los tíos aparecer y su agarre se relaja cuando Loki pasa a los brazos de Steve y actúa como cuando alguien no le gusta, aferrándose al cuello y escondiéndose. Odín nota una lagrima perdida en el rostro de su mujer, no tiene palabras para consolarla, porque exclusivamente puede estar agradecido de que el niño le permita ser su abuelo cuando a Thor no le permite ni una mirada, así que en su lugar dice.

– Es digno de temer el tío Hulk.

– Es una pena que aún no lo podamos conocer, pero el tío Bruce tampoco se queda atrás. – Asegura Frigga.

La misiva de Heimdall llega puntual a través del fuego, Clint jura cuando la ve arder que la próxima vez lo hará él, los chicos aún no logran entender cómo puede quemarse una carta en Midgard y llegar a Asgard como si el fuego  no la hubiese tocado, Heimdall les explica que es magia y fe, Tony asegura que tiene que haber un truco que él averiguara algún día.

Frigga toma la carta en sus manos con una sonrisa en los labios que la acompaña todo el día, en cuanto su esposo la ve, sabe que ha llegado y desea echar a todos de la sala y quedarse a solas con su esposa para disfrutar con las buenas nuevas, se contiene hasta terminar sus obligaciones del día, sabiendo que su amada hará lo mismo.

Ellos guardan cada carta como un tesoro, en esos momentos Odín se da cuenta de que quiere ceder el mando, disfrutar del tiempo familiar sin las preocupaciones del trono y entonces quisiera poder dejar caer sus obligaciones en alguno de sus hijos, pero no es posible y ha de continuar porque sus sentimientos poco importan frente al deber. Sin embargo se permite el alivio y la paz de disfrutar de las noticias de su nieto.

Su amada está deslumbrante, más hermosa que nunca a los ojos de su esposo, irradia vida y fuerza  como no había hecho en tiempo, el regresarla a la vida es algo que nunca dejara de agradecerle a su hijo del que como rey renegó, pero en su corazón nunca fue capaz de ello.

Explicar donde estuvo Frigga cuando murió y cómo fue que pudo regresar cuando debió ir al Valhalla es complicado, porque Odín nunca pensó en que su esposa usaría el seid de esa forma, en el último instante cuando la espada la atravesó por salvar a la mortal que Thor había jurado proteger ella hizo el que podría ser su ultimo hechizo, mandando a su alma Midgard, ocultándola en una midgardiana a la espera de que alguien fuese a buscarla; pero Odín no lo vio, Thor ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo el hijo que adopto su esposo y del que este  renegó lo pensó y la busco por los Nueve reinos.

Rene era el nombre de la midgardiana en la que se ocultó, una mujer guerrera que repartía volantes buscando a su hija con desesperación, la policía no la ayudaba y los superhéroes no se ocupan de cosas así, sólo quedaba ella y su fe en que su hija estaba ahí fuera esperando a que la encontrase. Entonces llego aquel hombre de cabellos de ébano y mirada profunda, sujeto el papel entre sus manos y lo miró con autentico interés. Tomó sus manos y le dijo con aquella voz hechizante.

“Usted a cuidado algo muy importante para mí, regrese a casa. Antes de que den las doce sabrá si ha de llorar o de celebrar.”

La conciencia de Frigga había estado siempre junto a Rene, no recordaba quien era, pero compartía el dolor de aquella mujer como si fuese el suyo y cuando se vio reflejada en los ojos de aquel hombre y escuchó aquella voz, sintió el cosquilleo de la magia cuando tocó sus manos, intentaba recordar el nombre y no era capaz, sabía que lo había visto antes a la vez que no lo conocía, era como si la conciencia de Rene y de Frigga se estuviesen separando, habían estado unidas por sus emociones la búsqueda solitaria en la que nadie te ayuda, el dolor de ver como aquellos que pueden hacerlo no te ayudan y entonces antes de que se hicieran las doce la puerta sonó. Rene abrió la puerta sin preguntar, sentía el corazón en un puño, el aire le faltaba y temía ese momento como si pudiesen quedarle lágrimas que derramar después de todos los segundos de búsqueda, y entonces lloró y lloró, sus lágrimas no eran las de la desesperación, eran totalmente distintas, mientras se abrazaba a su hija para no volver a soltarla mientras ella lloraba también por todo lo que había pasado hasta que llego aquel ángel de la noche a llevarla a casa, lo miraron para agradecerle entre lágrimas y él extendió una mano con largos dedos y dijo.

“Es hora de volver a casa madre.”

El nombre que tanto se había escapado de la mente de Rene llego como que aquel era el final de su sufrimiento en el que se había sabido acompañada de alguna manera y había sentido que le prestaban fuerzas cuando sentía que no podía más, hubo un resplandor dorado y Frigga apareció ante ellas tomando la mano de su hijo, se giró un instante para sonreír a Rene a modo de despedida y desaparecieron los dos.

Desde la muerte de Loki Frigga había sentido ganas de ir a Miggard y hablar con Rene porque de alguna forma sentía que sólo ella podría llegar a entender su dolor, nadie en Asgard lloraba por Loki, nadie era capaz de ver más allá de su faceta de villano a pesar de haber caído como un digno guerrero en el sacrificio por evitar el Ragnarök, entonces había llegado su nieto, Loki, y aquellas cartas que guardaba en un cofre junto al álbum de recuerdos que había empezado desde su primer encuentro.

Antes de que Odín entrase a leer la carta con ella se limpió unas lágrimas por el hijo que perdió y sonrió a su esposo por el nieto que gano.

Sentados juntos la pareja empezó la carta sendas sonrisas en sus rostros y risas que escapaban de sus labios cuando leían alguna anécdota o veían las fotos que acompañaban las líneas.

En la primera foto que hay pegada a la carta de forma que puedan quitarlo se ve a Loki vestido de panda comiendo una galleta, era la primera galleta de su vida, por la foto parecía encantarle mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y gran interés.

La siguiente foto fue justo del tío que les faltaba por conocer, sorprendió mucho a los dos, no sólo porque Loki estaba en su forma jotun vestido como el más lindo de los pingüinos y si alguien decía lo contrario Odín lo desterraría fuera de los Nueve reinos o dejaría que las disir devorasen su alma.

– “El tío Hulk estuvo jugando con Loki y el tío Clint, cuando vio que Loki iba a pasar por dónde estaba el sofá no dudo en levantarlo para que no tuviese que rodearlo.” – Leyó Frigga y ambos rieron, el trozo de pie que se veía seguramente  sería de Clint, realmente Hulk debía querer mucho al niño por la forma en que lo miraba.

La carta continuó explicándole lo mucho que al bebé le gustaban los dulces, y siempre estaba extendiendo la mano para las galletas de miel, Heimdall había dicho que le daría después de comer, pero cuando Loki se agarró a su pierna y lo miró con sus grandes ojos de rubi y una carita triste termino dándole la galleta, pedía consejos para luchar contra esas caras y no caer en malcriarlo, los abuelos se miraron y Odín dijo:

– ¿Cuánto crees que tardara en darse cuenta de que lo mejor es no mirarle? – Frigga rio al recordar la de veces que Thor incluso de mayor ponía cara de cachorro abandonado para conseguir lo que quería, pero en eso Loki siempre fue mejor, sin embargo un día dejo de hacerlo.

Había una foto del momento en que Loki se puso de pie para reclamar galletas y ambos lo miraron intentando saber de qué iba vestido, parecía alguna especie de bigelsnipe o dragón, por suerte Heimdall les explicó que era godzilla una bestia que dormía bajo el océano y destruía ciudades, normalmente de Japón al despertar.

–¿Crees que debería hacerle uno de bigelsnipe?

– Seguro.

## No Thor

Thor y Bruce se disculparon ante sus compañeros por lo ocurrido, por suerte no habían llegado a destruir la calle, pero poco les falto en la pelea que armaron. Dado que había sido Thor el causante de ese ataque de ira, considerando adecuado que estuviese un tiempo sin aparecer por la torre en vista de que su presencia ponía nervioso a Bruce hasta el punto de no ser capaz de controlarse, nada se mencionó sobre su aparente obsesión con el bebé de ojos verdes.

Jane habló con su pareja intentado ayudarle, pero no hubo manera de que Thor le contase lo que realmente pasaba, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que iría a ver sus padres un tiempo y ella aprovechó para preguntarle cómo había hecho Frigga para regresar, sin embargo la mirada que le dirigió el rubio la dejo paralizada en el sitio, era como si no la viese a ella, realmente le pareció tener a un dios ante ella y ser una insignificante hormiga que podía pisar sin remordimiento alguno, en su lugar recibió un beso en la frente y vio partir a su novio.

Cuando gritas “¡Heimdall abre el portal!”, lo que esperas es ver a Heimdall y no a Volstagg el voluminoso junto a su hija Hilde, Thor llevo la mano a Mjölnir preparándose para un posible ataque, pero lo que llego fue un abrazo de su viejo amigo.

– Te extrañamos, viejo amigo.– Le dijo el pelirrojo levantándolo del suelo.

– Y yo a ti. – Contesto sonriente. – ¿Y Heimdall el que todo lo ve?

– Abandono como un cobarde. – Dijo Hilde repitiendo palabras oídas en el mercado.

– ¡Hilde! – La regañó su padre. – Sera mejor que vayas a casa y ayudes a tu madre. – Hilde rodo los ojos y tras despedirse se marchó a jugar.

– Desconozco los motivos que hicieron a Heimdall abandonar su puesto, pero no hagas caso de las palabras de mi hija, ha sido una insensata por repetir las injurias que dicen algunos.

– ¿Ocupas tu su lugar?

– Ni con toda mi envergadura podría ocupar el lugar de Heimdall. Odín decidió que los Tres guerreros nos repartiésemos la empresa, por las mañanas es mi deber hasta que Fandral venga a ocupar mi lugar y él es sustituido en las noches por Hogun. De esta manera parece que las aventuras de los Tres guerreros han terminado por ahora.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Heimdall ahora?

– Quizás Lady Sif pueda ayudarte con eso.

La mencionada venía hacia ellos junto a Fandral, los dos parecían estar en una carrera por ver cual llegaría antes al observatorio, en cuanto la guerrera reconoció la figura de su amigo junto a Volstagg, Fandral perdió cualquier oportunidad de ganar que hubiese podido tener.

Sif salta a abrazar a Thor y este correspondió el abrazo, ella siempre sería su mejor amiga.

– Justamente iba a buscarte, hay muchas cosas que tú y mis padres parecéis tener que explicarme.

– Vamos juntos y te contare lo que sé.

Hacen el camino a caballo pero no hay carreras, es como si estuviesen  dando un paseo.

– No puedo decir donde se encuentra ni los motivos que llevaron a mi hermano a dejar su deber, tendrás que preguntar a tus padres porque lo aceptaron, pero puedo decirte según sus propias palabras que era algo por lo que merecía la pena vivir. – Le miró intentando ver si él entendía esas palabras, y se sorprendió por la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amigo. – ¿Thor?

El rubio miró a su amiga, una sonrisa triste en los labios porque había escuchado palabras parecidas aquel trágico día que perdió a su hermanito, dichas por sus labios cuando le reclamó una vez más explicaciones por sus actos.

– Mi amada tu hijo ha venido de Midgard. – Informó Odín cuando vio abrirse el portal.

– No lo digas así, también es tu hijo. – Contestó ella sabiendo por donde iba a ir la conversación. – Y siempre es necesario el consejo de un padre para ayudar a un hijo.

– Querida  tu siempre has sido más sabía que yo.

– Me halagas, pero tú tienes la sabiduría de la edad, querido. – Odín suspiro, aquello podía durar mucho.

– Por las disir que parta de cacería con Lady Sif. – Si en algún momento se arrepintió de haber sustituido a Heimdall por los Tres guerreros, seguramente fuese ese.

Frigga rio al escucharlo, al día siguiente era sábado y ninguno estaba por la labor de perderse el día con su nieto, iba a ser difícil explicarle a su hijo la desaparición de los dos por todo el día.

Asgard agradece la lluvia para sus cosechas, ellos no saben que es la melancolía del Dios del Trueno y lo creen un regalo de este.

Thor saludo a sus padres y acordó una cena privada junto a ellos, la comida fue junto a todos, los guerreros se alegraban de tenerlo entre ellos, y la comida como casi todas fue como una fiesta  en Asgard, reían y contaban anécdotas, alguien comento que hacía falta Fandral para deleitarles con sus coplas con rima sobre sus propias hazañas y eso hizo a Thor entristecerse pues aunque el ingenio de su amigo era bueno no tenía comparación con el de su hermano, con sus palabras como la miel.

Ocurrió antes de la cena, todo Valaskjálf tembló como si estuviese siendo sacudido por un terremoto, pero no era así, había sido el Dios del Trueno al golpear con Mjölnir las puertas del que habían sido los aposentos de su hermano, estas se negaban abrirse ante él. Por un momento creyó que su hermano estaba vivo y no tardaría en abrirle la puerta molesto por sus acciones, no fue así.

– ¡Thor! – Gritó su madre al verle prepararse para dar otro golpe. – ¿Acaso quieres destruir el palacio entero? – El hombre la miró aún con el martillo en alto, parecía realmente perdido. – Baja a Mjölnir ahora mismo.

– Lo siento. –  Se disculpó igual que un niño pillado en una fechoría.

Frigga podía notar la confusión, el dolor y la culpa en su hijo, era como si cargase unas pesadas cadenas con esas emociones y todo terminase en una locura descontrolada aunque él sólo demostrase una enorme melancolía, lo todo de las manos y lo guio a uno de los balcones, desde ahí podían ver su jardín siendo bañado por la lluvia fina que ella reconocía como las lágrimas que su hijo quisiera derramar.

– ¿Hijo mío que aflige tu espíritu? – Pregunta acariciándole el cabello como si aún fuese un niño.

– Añoro a mi hermano, ni siquiera puedo entrar a su cuarto a recordarle.

– Nadie puede cariño. – Acaricio el rostro de su hijo dejando que la barba le hiciera cosquilla en los dedos, para ella aún seguía siendo su niño. – Desde el momento en que tu hermano dejo el mundo de los vivos que su cuarto se cerró a todos, ni siquiera tu padre ha logrado abrir las puertas.

– ¿Por qué?

– El seid así lo quiere. – Se guardó para ella su teoría de que las puertas se abrirían únicamente para su nieto cuando llegase el momento.

Se hace un silencio triste entre los dos, Frigga empieza a trenzarle mechones rubios mientras escuchan la lluvia caer.

– Necesito a mi hermano, sus consejos.

– Entonces reúnete con él, puedo enviarte al limbo unos días y podéis volver a luchar juntos como antes. – Asegura intentando hacerle pensar en otra cosa.

– No a ese hermano, bueno a él también le extraño, pero es diferente. – Frigga entiende, ha sabido todo el tiempo que esa melancolía que arrastra su hijo es por Loki, siempre fue el único capaz de esa hazaña. – Siento que las luchas, las batallas, las perdidas, todo sería más fácil de soportar si lo tuviese a mi lado. Madre tu regresaste a la vida, acaso el alma de mi hermano no podría estar también oculta en algún midgardiano. – Su mirada azul tiene un brillo extraño, mezcla de esperanza y de locura.

– No, Thor. – Ella niega con pesar, no quiere crearle más dolor a su hijo, no desea mentirlo y en realidad no lo está haciendo, pero lo hace. – Desconozco como murió tu hermano – Thor traga saliva, él es el único que sabe lo que  ocurrió realmente, único testigo de los actos finales de su hermano. – y no voy a preguntarte por ello. Lo que puedo decirte es que cuando tu hermano cayo del Bitfröst lo busque incansablemente, después fue él quien me busco a mí. Pero cuando tu regresaste de aquella batalla no necesite escuchar de tus labios su perdida, lo sabía, mi corazón dolía mucho antes de oírte, tu perdiste un hermano yo perdí un hijo.

– Lo sé madre, pero podría ser que él estuviese en Midgard sin saber realmente quien es. – Le dice cogiendo él esta vez las manos de su madre, para transmitirle sus sentimientos, su esperanza de que no lo hubiesen perdido para siempre.

– No, él ya no está y si realmente existiera la posibilidad de que su alma hubiese hecho lo mismo que la mía tienes que dejarlo, porque ni un sólo guerrero de Asgard se alegrara por su regreso, sufriría su desprecio y su ira cada día, no le hagas sufrir esa condena por tus propios caprichos, permítele partir en paz.

– No lo entiendes.

– Lo entiendo muy bien Thor, por eso te lo repito olvídate de tus deseos y caprichos. Busca otra forma de sanar tu corazón en lugar de perseguir quimeras. Ahora vamos a cenar, tu padre espera. – Se detuvo un momento más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Si llego a enterarme de que intentas regresar a tu hermano no te lo perdonare.

Odín no sabe que palabras han tenido, pero su hijo parece abatido y su esposa enfadada, así que se guarda de decir nada, no vaya a empeorar la situación.

– Querido quería recordarte que mañana tengo un compromiso ineludible y no podré estar con vosotros.

– Entiendo. – Contestó queriendo llamarla tramposa en realidad, él era el rey, acaso eso no debía darle beneficios, por qué no podía irse cuando deseara a jugar con su nieto.

## Culpas y traiciones

El sábado fue un día funesto para hablar con el Padre de Todo, todo le molestaba y no ayudaba que su hijo estuviese en un estado parecido, cualquier palabra cruzada con ellos o entre ellos parecía terminar en un enfrentamiento.

Odín se pierde en sus recuerdos al ver a los niños jugar, la imagen ante él le recuerda una hace siglos, cuando contaba historias a sus hijos sobre sus rodillas, él puede ver a Loki caer raspándose las rodillas y como Thor corría a consolarle besando sus mejillas y dando tiempo a que el seid curase el raspón. Recuerda haber reñido a Loki por llorar, un guerrero no llora por cosas así le decía creyendo que así lo endurecería, ahora ve su gran error. Dirige su único ojo a su heredero y reconoce en él lo mismo que carga sobre sus hombros, culpa y traición ocultas bajo la melancolía.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Le pregunta acercándose.

Thor está tentando de gruñir a su padre una vez más y de verdad espera que no le diga nada sobre el trono o sobre Jane, sin embargo asiente.

– La melancolía es un rasgo raro en ti, más ahora que el Bitfröst fue reconstruido y podéis viajar libremente a ver a la mortal.

– Jane. – Contesta molesto porque su padre siga negándose a llamarla por su nombre.

– ¿Qué puede afligir tu espíritu de guerrero? – Pregunta ignorando la interrupción, respeta a los Vengadores, pero una parte de él tiene cierto rencor hacia la mortal elegida por su hijo, la misma que trajo a Malekith el maldito a su reino para que pudiesen arrebatarle a su amada.

Hablar con su madre no es como hablar con su padre, las palabras que salieron tan fáciles antes se atoran en su garganta y en lugar de decir lo que quiere dice algo totalmente distinto.

– “El hijo de Odín se alzara con la victoria, nueve pasos dará y entonces caerá.” – Es miedo lo que vislumbra en el único ojo de su padre cuando escucha sus palabras. – ¿Es cierta la profecía?

– Eso no pasara jamás, ¿quién te ha dicho esas palabras? – Contesta algo irritado y entonces se da cuenta de quien ha podido decirle algo así a su hijo. – Loki.

– Veo que es verdad, entonces debí morir aquel día, merecía morir. – Golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que su puño quedo marcado.

– ¿De qué hablas insensato?

– Hablo de que eres una vergüenza y yo también, hablo de que la profecía se cumplió y los dos seguimos aquí cuando debimos morir.

Las palabras eran como una bofetada, pero Odín no se derrumbó, su cabeza ato cabos con presteza entendiendo que Loki había logrado lo imposible, había burlado a los hados del destino y no sabía lo acertado que estaba.

– ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así? Comportándote como un niño sujeto a las faldas de su madre, lloriqueando por algo que no puedes cambiar. ¿Es de esta manera en la que piensas honrar lo que tu hermano hizo por ti?

– ¿Ahora es mi hermano? ¿Ya no es Loki Laufeyson una vergüenza para los Nueve reinos?

– Su muerte no cambia sus actos.

– No entiendes nada padre, hablas dignamente, incluso Mjölnir me considera digno de blandirlo cuando soy el más indigno de los Nueve reinos, lo que le hice a mi hermano…

– Tendrás que aprender a vivir con tus actos, fueran cuales fueran, no quiero escucharlos. Pero escúchame bien porque no volveré a mencionarlo y jamás diré que esto salió de mis labios, yo soy el rey aunque quisiera no podría reconocer mis propios errores porque sería entonces reconocer que soy débil y no existe tal cosa para un rey. No importa lo que tu hicieras, no importa la afrenta que cometieses contra él, porque tu villanía no podrá compararse jamás con las que yo cometí, lo que le hice a su cuerpo merecería que las disir devorasen mi alma eternamente. – Es escuchar las últimas frases de su padre que la ira de Thor crece, tanto es así  que ni siquiera piensa en sus actos le lanza un puñetazo a su padre y este no lo esquiva, se levanta del suelo con dignidad y su voz suena cansada cuando le dice. – No quiero hablar más, voy a acostarme, retírate.

Thor quiere estrangular a su padre como nunca antes, las ideas de lo que pudo hacerle a su hermano le atormentan, pero Odín golpea con su lanza en el suelo y es expulsado de la sala, no tiene más remedio que ir a entrenar para intentar calmarse, los guerreros tiemblan al verle y aunque más de uno prefería ir a meterse directamente en la cueva de un dragón o entre sus fauces a enfrentarse al Dios del Trueno en ese estado, le enfrentan y pagan las consecuencias con sangre y huesos rotos.

Odín se encierra en la oscuridad de sus aposentos, el rostro oculto por sus manos, el golpe no le ha dolido en comparación a la culpa de sus actos pasados, al recuerdo claro de porque él que estuvo tanto tiempo en el amor con su esposa termino separada de ella por sus actos, como durante mucho tiempo ella no era capaz de mirarle o tocarle por su acto indigno. Las palabras de recriminación nunca le dejaron, ella tenía razón ella podía perdonarle con el tiempo, el tiempo de los siglos, pero él jamás podría perdonarse así mismo cuando se diese cuenta de que era realmente el monstruo que se oculta donde menos te lo esperas. La culpa es como una sombra pegada a él, recuerda la calidez en su corazón cuando adopto al pequeño jotnar, recuerda como cada día se esforzó en moldearlo para que fuera un digno aesir, preguntándose como viniendo de un pueblo de guerreros no era uno en su espíritu, recuerda cada traición cometida contra su hijo no en la sangre y la carne pero si en el nombre y el corazón, recuerda la mirada de dolor cuando lo perdió para siempre.

El brillo de Valaskjálf parece empañado por la tormenta que acompaña la ira de Thor, Lady Sif busca a la reina para pedirle consejo, ayuda para su amigo, hermano en la batalla, lo conoce bien y teme porque toda esa rabia lo transforme en un berserker y entonces si tendrá actos que lamentar como en el pasado. Para su sorpresa Geri y Freki le cortan el paso a los aposentos de la reina, no escuchan sus palabras cuando intenta conseguir una audiencia con la reina, sólo le muestran el camino de salida, pero ella no es una damisela en apuros, en la Diosa de la Guerra y si le reina no está para dar su consejo ella puede dárselo a sí misma.

Vio a Thor luchando contra enemigos imaginarios, sombras de su mente a las que golpeaba en los muñecos de madera para el entrenamiento sin importar que sus manos estuvieran sangrando y se lanzó sobre él sin dudar, lucharon con los puños como iguales. Hubo un único momento en el que Sif temió realmente si había actuado correctamente, cuando se perdió en la mirada tormentosa de su amigo, no quería seguir viéndolo así. Echó la cabeza para atrás y lo golpeo con fuerza en la frente, la sangre comenzó a caer por el rostro del rubio nublando su visión de rojo pero eso no impidió que de un hábil movimiento tirase a la morena al suelo y la impidiera moverse con su cuerpo. Thor la miraba entre la niebla de su mente, una hermosa joven de cabellos de noche, labios rojos manchados por su sangre goteando, los limpio suavemente con dedos torpes, se acercó tanto al rostro ajeno que pudo sentir cuando dejo de respirar y vio los ojos cerrarse delicadamente, ojos azules como el cielo, ojos que no eran del color que debían, igual que la piel o el olor que desprendía el cuerpo bajo él, no era la dama de sus memorias, pero tampoco lograba recordar quién era esa dama y se apartó con brusquedad dándose cuenta de que era Sif y no la sombra de su mente a quien mantenía apresada.

– Sea lo que sea que te tenga así soluciónalo de una vez, ahora mismo no eres más que una bestia. – Le escupió ella incorporándose, herida por su rechazo sin decirlo.

La escuchó en silencio mientras ella esperaba algún tipo de reacción que no llego, él había vuelto a encerrar aquella sombra de su memoria en las profundidades de su corazón, recordando un beso salado por las lágrimas derramadas.

Todo el mundo le decía lo que debía hacer, Sif le reclamaba que lo solucionara; su padre que viviese con ello, pensar en las palabras de su padre le hizo querer volver a golpear algo; Hela que lo dejase ir y su madre vivir con ello y avanzar, entendía a cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno le entendía a él. Necesitaba a su hermano, necesitaba sus bromas, sus juegos de ingenio, sus palabras como la miel, entendía las palabras de su madre, pero él lo protegería, lucharía con cualquiera a su hermano como había jurado en su infancia. Una voz en su cabeza le susurro, _“¿Y quién lo protegerá de ti?”_ , pero no quiso escucharla, la mando lejos a la oscuridad junto a la sombra de su dama de cabellos de ébano.

Quería regresar ya a Midgard para buscarle, pero se vio las manos manchadas de sangre seca, noto la que había caído por su rostro y decidió arreglarse, aquella no era la forma de reencontrarse con su hermano, cuando hubo terminado se despidió de todos, Fandral dejaba su turno para dar paso a Hogun el torvo que abrió el portal en silencio.

## Mjölnir vs Jörmungard

Fue dejado en el mismo lugar en el que una vez se llevó a su hermano encadenado, las estrellas alumbraban el cielo nocturno en compañía de las luces de la ciudad, le resulto una pena porque sabía lo mucho que su hermano había amado las estrellas, recordó haberlo visto una vez golpeado y cuando reclamó saber quién lo había hecho para hacerle pagar por cada golpe, su hermano había negado con la cabeza diciendo que perdió una estrella.

No importaban las luces, esta noche él iluminaria los cielos con sus rayos para encontrar a su hermano, sobrevoló Nueva York, Mjölnir en alto, vestido para la batalla, su armadura brillaba por los truenos rugiendo a su alrededor.

– ¡Loki! – Llamó con su potente voz y los truenos corearon a su dios. – ¡Ven!

Los cielos temblaron, Heimdall cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor ante los ojos de los Vengadores, su mirada brillando como estrellas mientras balbuceaba por la protección de su hijo. Loki lloraba presa del terror, y no había mucho que pudiesen hacer.

La serpiente que rodea Midgard rodeo con parte de su cuerpo la torre de los  Vengadores, aunque en realidad nadie lo veía, era energía, energía protegiendo la torre y atacando con sus dientes la que provenía de Mjölnir.

– Retrocede vil martillo de Asgard o te devoraré hasta que no quede ni el recuerdo.– Siseo.

– Cumplo los deseos de mi señor. – Contestó Mjölnir con sus truenos.

– Su deseo es indigno. – Escupió su veneno Jördmungand.

Mjölnir cayó manchado por la sangre del que alguna vez fue su compañero en la batalla y de los guerreros que lucharon a su lado, aquel que espero desde su creación para que le blandiese, al que había acompañado durante diferentes vidas ya no era digno de levantarlo.

A Thor no le importaba, había conseguido lo que deseaba, en sus brazos estaba el bebé de los ojos verdes, el bebé que ahora sabía su hermano.

– Volvemos a estar juntos. – le dijo besándole la cabecita, en respuesta este le pego con sus manitas y tiró de los cabellos con todas sus fuerzas. – Shhh… tranquilo, voy a cuidarte bien. – Le decía dejando tras él a sus excompañeros malheridos, quizás muertos, no importaba.

Esa alerta Amber conmociono al mundo entero, su héroe, el Dios del Trueno había robado un bebé, era como una herida sangrante en cada persona que confió en el guerrero, porque se sentían perdidos inseguros de confiar en el resto de héroes.

Hulk vagaba por las calles destruyendo a su paso, gritando el nombre del traidor sin éxito,  cuando se encontrasen el enfrentamiento sería épico. Llevaban más de veinticuatro horas en la búsqueda sin pista alguna, la policía detenía a cualquiera remotamente parecido a Thor, la gente miraba a los bebés como si cualquiera pudiese ser el pequeño robado y todos se apresuraban a regresar a sus casas asustados.

La policía detuvo la furgoneta, apuntaron con sus linternas a la parte trasera para observar la sillita de bebé ocupada por un niño dormido con las mejillas sonrojadas y brillantes por el rastro de las lágrimas. El conductor era un hombre con los hombros caídos, llevaba unas gafas que se escurrían por su nariz y que colocaba con gesto mecánico en su sitio. Entrego toda su documentación sin pegas observando de vez en cuando al pequeño dormido.

– Sera un momento señor Jarlson. – Indica el agente que ha tomado sus papeles regresando al coche para comprobarlos mientras su compañera permanece al lado observándolo todo.

La joven vuelve a apuntar con la linterna al bebé dormido, extrañada por las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, ¿podría ser ese el niño robado?

– Disculpe agente, podría no darle con la luz a mi hijo, no me gustaría que despertara. – Pidió el hombre amablemente, la joven notó que la voz era profunda y fuerte como una tormenta.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó apartando la luz del bebé.

Como el padre había temido su hijo despertó llorando, el llanto sonaba como roto y el hombre aún con las manos sobre el volante la miró fijamente, ojos azules y cansados tras los cristales de sus gafas.

– ¿Le importa si lo cojo?

– Adelante. – Dijo sintiéndose culpable mientras le abría la puerta y recibiendo una sonrisa de blancos dientes en agradecimiento.

El hombre era mucho más grande de lo que la agente Mirelle imaginaba, tenía el cabello negro como la tinta y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, con cuidado saco a su hijo del coche e intentó calmarlo sin éxito, el bebé se revolvía y le pegaba con las manos sin dejar de llorar, llevaba un pijama de Batman y tenía el cabello de su padre.

– Tranquilo. – le susurraba el hombre antes de cantarle un arrullo mientras lo acunaba.

– Todo correcto señor Jarlson. – Le dijo el otro agente devolviéndole el carnet y los papeles de la furgoneta.

Cogió sin soltar a su hijo que aún se removía en sus brazos y sacaba mechones de pelo de la coleta al tirar de ellos.

– Debe de tener ganas de estar con mamá. – Le dijo Mirelle intentando ver los ojos del bebé, algo en su cabeza le decía que era importante.

– Esta así por la falta de esta, nos dejó poco después de tenerlo.

– Oh, discúlpeme siento su perdida.

– No se preocupe, es la historia de cada día, conoció a alguien con más dinero y nos dejó por él.

Jarlson colocó a su hijo otra vez en la sillita con cuidado, los agentes regresaron a su auto en silencio sin ver como este mojaba el chupete en una sustancia que haría dormir al pequeño en cuanto se lo colocara, este lucho pero poco puede hacer un bebé ante el Dios del Trueno y menos si este le ha puesto unos grilletes que le impiden usar magia, a ojos de todos puede verse como una esclava con su nombre, pero no es más que una mentira más de ese dios enloquecido que le ha arrebatado todo.

– Mi pequeño Loki, pronto se te pasara el enfado y entenderás que sólo somos tu y yo. – Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Regreso al asiento del conductor y se despidió con una sonrisa de los agentes que seguían atentos de cualquier posible sospechoso sin darse cuenta de que lo dejaban ir.

México estaba lejos, y no pensaba dejar de conducir hasta llegar, el cabello negro y las gafas podía estar engañando por ahora a los mortales, pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaria con los espías de SHIELD o sus excompañeros de equipo, quería poner toda la distancia que pudiera entre ellos aunque sabía que SHIELD se escondía en todas partes.

Cada vez que Loki despertaba se encontraba con el rechazo y la resistencia del niño hacía cualquier cosa que viniese de él, agua, comida, juguetes, todo se lo tiraba, si no fuera por los hermosos grilletes que le había puesto podía jurar que la magia le atacaría.

– Loki tienes que ser un buen niño y comer, es por tu bien. – Le hablaba intentando darle un potito, pero el pequeño lo escupía o golpeaba la cuchara con las manos negándose a alimentarse. – Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti,  porque te quiero y puede que ahora me odies, pero nadie iba a quererte nunca como yo, además qué ibas a hacer entre mortales incapaces de entenderte por completo. Tenías razón su tiempo de vida es efímero en comparación al resto, entonces quién cuidaría de ti. Esta vez hare las cosas bien, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño y cuando crezcas te llevare a Asgard.

Loki sólo lloró en respuesta, lloró mientras le limpiaba y cambiaba, lloró en el viaje aunque la garganta le dolía y jamás había llorado tanto, pero si lloraba, si lloraba mucho su papá le encontraría, sus tíos le salvarían, al final volvería a casa. Por ello lloraba hasta que el sueño llegaba ya fuese por cansancio u obligado por aquella bestia de luz y truenos.

Thor aceptaba que Loki llorase,  de vez en cuando lo drogaba para que descansara, pero no quería recurrir siempre a eso, se lo tomaba como algo pasajero, tarde o temprano su hermano le aceptaría otra vez, se le pasaría en cuanto estuviesen en lugar seguro. Fue entonces cuando frente a él vio la luz del Bitfröst, creyó que podía ser su padre, buscándolos para llevarles a casa, para su sorpresa era Frigga junto a un ejército de valquirias. Recordó las palabras de su madre y supo que debía pagar por haber traído de regreso a su hermano en contra de los deseos de ella. Podía dar la vuelta o intentar huir, pero él era un aesir, un guerrero de Asgard, el Dios del Trueno y además estaba seguro de que su madre le entendería en cuanto cogiese a su hermano en brazos, regresarían juntos a Asgard y volverían a ser una familia.

Detuvo el coche y cogió a su hermano en brazos que había despertado para seguir con su llanto y como todas las veces anteriores le golpeaba con sus pequeñas manitas. Camino con pasos decididos hacia su madre, esta iba a su encuentro dejando a las valkirias tras ella salvo por Brunnhilde. Sonrió en cuanto vio como Loki extendía los brazos hacía su madre y esta correspondía al gesto atrapándolo entre los suyos, observó la escena maravillado por como el lloro cesaba y su hermano se abrazaba a su madre, reprimió el pinchazo de celos porque no fuese así con él y lo achaco no al secuestro si no a la afrenta cometida antes de que fuese un bebé, se dijo que debía ganarse el perdón.

La reina beso la cabeza adornada por cabellos como plumas de cuervo antes de entregárselo a la valkiria.

– Protégelo con tu vida. – Ordenó.

Thor había guardado silencio esperando por hablar con su madre, perdido en la ilusión de su mente hasta que esta le golpeó brutalmente, el golpe le hizo volar hasta impactar contra el suelo, mientras la escuchaba gritarle.

– ¡Indigno, tus actos traen vergüenza a tu casa y al reino!

– Madre… – Trató de explicarse, levantándose del suelo, él jamás levantaría la mano contra su madre pero esta no tuvo problemas en volver a golpearle con fuerza.

– No quiero oír palabras salir de tus labios, no quiero escuchar tu locura. – Le decía ella. – Entrégate sin luchar y podrás tener un juicio justo.

El rubio miró a su madre sin reconocerla, se sentía traicionado por ella, miró a Loki abrazarse a Brunnhilde y como  las demás valkirias se acercaban a ellos, decidió una vez más, no iba a perder a su hermano por cuarta vez ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, no mientras pudiese luchar y su gritó llamó a los truenos, podía ser que ya no fuese digno de Mjölnir pero él era el Dios del Trueno y el mejor guerrero que Asgard había conocido.

Frigga vio a su hijo con pena, y si antes sólo lo había golpeado con sus manos desnudas rogando a las Nornas que recuperase la cordura, se dio cuenta de que sería ella y su espada la que pusiera fin a la locura de su hijo. Por tercera vez cargo contra Thor antes de darle tiempo a que atacase él y en ese tercer golpe su espada traspaso carne y órganos, la sangre mancho sus manos y la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, vio como la mirada azul y sincera del que fue su niño no la veía a ella si no que se perdía en el pequeño abrazado al cuello de Brunnhilde.

La lluvia volvía a caer sobre ellos, ya no se escuchaba más el llanto roto de Loki. Thor despertó de su locura sintiendo su rostro contra el barro hojas, pero más importante, sentía a Mjölnir en su mano que lo apretaba con fuerza, mientras la sensación de estar siendo asfixiando retrocedía, no estaba seguro si lo que acaba de vivir era real o una pesadilla de lo que podía vivir llevado por su propia locura, pero la lluvia que caía sobre él era tan real como la de su pesadilla y le dolía en el lugar donde su madre lo había atravesado con la espada, aunque en realidad podía ver bajo la suciedad del barro que no llevaba el cabello teñido de negro, no había ningún bebé de ojos verdes a su alrededor y estaba en Central Park y no en una carretera perdida.

Levantó a Mjölnir para asegurarse de que aún podía.

– Si lo que he visto ha sido una visión enviada por las Nornas, les debo mi agradecimiento o habría terminado loco y deshonrado. – Habló más para sí mismo que otra cosa, rascándose el barro de la cabeza y recordando el rechazo del niño en su pesadilla. – Loki, si estás ahí fuera perdóname, que yo no me perdonare nunca.

– Me lo has puesto muy fácil. – Dijo Jörmudgard aun protegiendo la torre.

– Era lo correcto, no creas que será siempre así. – Contestó Mjölnir agradeciendo la visión terrorífica enviada por su enemigo.

Cuando Thor entró a casa podía escuchar las voces de Jane, Darcy y otra voz de mujer extrañamente familiar, hablaban de él y de Loki, de como dejo su cuerpo en aquel mundo oscuro y se preocupó estúpidamente por si Jane veía a otros hombres, porque era más fácil que pensar en lo que sus actos habían causado. Las mujeres se sorprendieron al verlo todo embarrado y aún con hojas en el pelo, Darcy hizo una foto para el twitter, porque bueno alguien tiene que subir fotos de Thor al twitter para disfrute de la humanidad, pero la otra mujer junto a ellas avanzo con un aire digno de una reina, era casi del mismo tamaño que Jane, tenía un rostro de muñeca y parecía mucho más joven de lo que era, pero Thor no vio nada de eso, vio la furia en su mirada antes de sentir su rostro golpeado.

– _Jamás te perdonare Thor Odinson._ – Y tras decir aquello cogió su bolso y se marchó dando un portazo.

Las otras dos mujeres miraban anonadadas la escena, ni tan siquiera habían entendido las palabras de su amiga normalmente toda dulzura y tranquilidad y que parecía haber sido poseída por un demonio comportándose de aquella manera y hablando en una lengua extraña.

Thor se llevó una mano al labio y miró la sangre manchar sus dedos. Preguntándose que podía haberle hecho a aquella mujer para que no le perdonase y ¿desde cuándo una midgardiana podía hacer sangrar a un asgardiano por un simple bofetón?

_Continuara..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo he olvidado, iré subiendo vuestros garabatos a mí Tumblr (http://brujipuh.tumblr.com) que es un sitio casi vacío actualmente, pero ahora mismo subo el primero de todos. Por cierto recordar que nunca dije que supiera dibujar.


End file.
